Je m'appelle Jane et je suis détestable
by capulisa
Summary: Je m'appelle Jane Kingsford, je suis insupportable, je suis pourrie-gâtée, je suis arrogante, je suis méchante : bref, je suis détestable. Oh, et je suis amoureuse de Remus Lupin. Mais ça, je ne le sais pas encore.
1. Chapitre 1 : Je déteste l'Angleterre

Salut à tous ! J'ai décidé de commencer une nouvelle fiction…j'étais inspirée, voyez-vous. Et puis j'avais envie d'en faire une un peu plus marrante et relax.

Mais c'est toujours une histoire d'amour, parce que j'adore les histoires d'amour ! )

Enfin voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira, ou qu'en tout cas vous lirez jusqu'à la fin (j'ai fais plutôt long, j'avoue) et peut-être même que vous me laisserez une petite review pour m'encourager à la fin ?

Disclaimer : La plupart des personnages et le monde fantastique de Poudlard et des maraudeurs ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont l'œuvre de la grande et géniale J.K. Rowling !

xxx

CHAPITRE 1 : Je déteste l'Angleterre.

xxx

L'été est une période de l'année que tout le monde adore : les enfants l'aiment pour les grandes vacances, les adultes pour le beau temps. Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent. Non, il faudrait vraiment être bizarre pour ne pas aimer l'été.

Enfin, il y a quand même des personnes qui pourraient s'en passer. Oh, pas beaucoup. Ceux qui sont allergiques au soleil. Ceux qui détestent la plage. Et puis, ceux qui doivent déménager, et qui ne sont pas vraiment pour. C'est connu, la plupart des gens déménagent en été, pour que leurs enfants puissent commencer leur année scolaire dans le nouveau lieu de résidence. Pour ne pas trop les perturber, vous diraient les parents.

Oh, mais ça nous perturbe. Ca nous perturbe de devoir faire nos cartons pendant que nos amis partent au bord de la mer. Ca nous perturbe de ne plus pouvoir retourner dans notre école. Ca nous perturbe de tout quitter. Et les parents choisissent justement notre saison préférée pour nous l'infliger. Et nous, on n'aime pas ça.

Cet été, comme tous les étés, des milliers d'enfants regarderont par la vitre de leur voiture leur maison, leur quartier pour la dernière fois. Ils quitteront leur ville pour suivre leurs parents. Leurs yeux se rempliront de larmes quand ceux-ci leurs diront qu'ils se referont des amis, parce qu'ils savent, eux, que plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant.

Au début du mois de juin, mon père m'a dit qu'on déménageait.

Et aujourd'hui, je regarde par la fenêtre du taxi qui m'amène à l'aéroport ma maison pour la dernière fois, et je sens que les larmes me montent aux yeux, et je ne veux pas pleurer. Il ne manquerait plus que mon mascara coule.

Lorsque le taxi arrive, il me laisse seule avec mes valises devant les portes de l'aéroport. Je vois John se précipiter vers moi.

'Miss Jane ! Votre père vous attend dans l'avion.', dit-il.

Il charge mes valises sur un chariot, me tient la porte. Je soupire, sentant que je n'arrive plus à retenir ces fichues larmes, et enlève donc mes Ray Bans que je portais en serre-tête et me les enfonce sur le nez pour cacher mes larmes à John. Ne jamais laisser son domestique vous voir en train de pleurer, il pourrait penser que vous êtes plus faible que vous en avez l'air.

Je sens une boule se former dans mon estomac quand j'aperçois le jet de mon père. Je monte l'escalier conduisant à la porte en me cramponnant à la rambarde, sentant mes jambes trembler.

'Bonjour et bienvenue à bord, Miss ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce voyage.'

Je me contente de jeter un regard meurtrier à l'hôtesse de l'air, avant de me rendre compte qu'elle ne peut pas voir mes yeux à travers mes lunettes de soleil. Comment pouvais-je apprécier ce voyage ?

Assise dans mon fauteuil, je lance un regard par la fenêtre. La ville est baignée de soleil, l'eau brille, comme recouverte de milliers de diamants.

Adieu, New York.

Je mets mon masque sur mes yeux. Je ne veux plus voir ça, c'est trop dur. Je veux juste dormir. Peut-être que comme ça, ça passera plus vite.

Ca ne passe absolument pas plus vite, mais au moins, je suis au calme, et personne ne me dérange en me demandant si tout va bien. Non, tout ne va pas bien, on vient de m'arracher à ma vie.

Je déteste mon père. Je déteste le stupide travail de mon père. Je déteste sa stupide entreprise. Mon père fabrique des télévisions. Ok, mon père ne fabrique pas des télévisions, mon père est PDG d'une entreprise qui fabrique des télévisions. C'est un métier très ennuyeux, de mon point de vue en tout cas. Mais c'est un métier qui rapporte bien. Très bien même.

Ma famille est la troisième plus riche des Etats-Unis, après celle du milliardaire qui a pleins de puits de pétroles et celle d'un grand acteur marié à une grande chanteuse. Du coup, on a un hôtel particulier à New York, une villa à Miami, une à Los Angeles, un chalet en France, un appartement à Paris, un jet privé qui nous amène de l'un à l'autre, et un dressing plein à craquer dans chacune de mes chambres dans tous ces endroits. On a aussi un Yacht. Des Yachts, en fait, un par villa. Une écurie où mon père a mis le poney qu'il m'a offert à mon anniversaire. Les poneys, en fait. Bah oui, un par anniversaire. Jusqu'à ce que j'ais douze ans, et que je sois trop vieille pour recevoir des poneys, et qu'il passe aux habits, aux parfums, aux sacs, aux bijoux, aux montres. Et puis aux voitures, au dernier. Une magnifique Cadillac, décapotable, que j'ai conduit avec plaisir jusqu'à ce que mon père m'apprenne que là où on allait, il faut être majeur pour avoir son permis et que je me résigne à la garer à côté de ses Ferrari et autres Porsche pour le suivre dans son voyage à travers l'Atlantique.

Parce que tout cela, toutes les maisons, les voitures, les habits, tout ça avait un prix. Et mon père s'était rendu compte que son entreprise n'était plus la seule à vendre des télévisions, et que les autres étaient carrément moins chères. Et alors il avait décidé de délocaliser, au Vietnam. Il devait s'y installer pour superviser la production. Et bien sûr, moi, il n'allait pas m'emmener au Vietnam. Encore heureux.

Il avait décidé qu'il fallait me mettre dans un genre de pensionnat ou internat, et avait commencé ses recherches, sourds à mes propositions de rester toute seule à New York. Et il avait trouvé, une très très bonne école, apparemment. Quand il me l'a annoncé, je n'ai pensé qu'une seule chose.

Je déteste ma mère. Je la déteste déjà d'être morte quand j'avais 7 ans, parce que sinon elle aurait pu rester en Amérique avec moi pendant que mon père serait allait s'éclater au Vietnam. Et puis surtout, je la déteste d'être ce qu'elle est, enfin d'avoir été ce qu'elle a été, et de me l'avoir transmis, même si normalement j'adore ça et je lui en suis reconnaissante, mais pas quand ça veut dire qu'à cause de ça je vais devoir partir dans ce pensionnat dont rien que le nom me donne des frissons. Ma mère était une sorcière. Et du coup, moi aussi. Et du coup, mon père a réussi à me faire rentrer dans son ancienne école. Poudlard. Vous ne trouvez pas que ce nom ressemble au bruit qu'on fait quand on éternue ? Ca ne peut pas être un bon signe. Et à en croire les photos de ma mère, c'est une genre de forteresse en ruines dans un trou paumé en pleine campagne anglaise, en tout cas ça l'était quand elle y était élève. Et j'ai le triste pressentiment que ça n'a pas changé.

Et maintenant, mon père m'accompagne là-bas. On va passer deux semaines à Londres ensemble et puis j'irais en cours et lui partira au Vietnam. Heureusement qu'il m'a laissé partir dans la villa de Miami avec tous mes amis, avant, sinon, je n'aurais jamais supporté.

Quelque part au milieu de toutes ces réflexions, j'ai vraiment du m'endormir finalement, parce que tout à coup je sens la main manucuré de l'hôtesse de tout à l'heure en train de me secouer légèrement l'épaule, et ses ongles s'enfoncent affreusement dans mon épaule.

'Nous sommes arrivés à destination, Miss. Monsieur votre père vous attends déjà dans la limousine.'

J'enlève mon masque, et lui jette un regard meurtrier qu'elle voit, cette fois. Je me lève et me dirige vers la sortie. Un véritable torrent de pluie s'abat sur le sol bétonné de l'aéroport. Il doit faire dans les douze degré. Je regrette tout à coup vraiment d'avoir ris au nez de mon père quant il m'a dit que j'aurais trop froid en robe à bretelles Chanel et sandales spartiates Dior, il y a quelques heures, à la maison.

Je m'engouffre à l'arrière de la limousine garée au pied du jet, essuie-glaces marchant à fond. Elle démarre tout de suite.

'On descend où ? Y a un Plaza à Londres ? Ou un Ritz ?', je demande à mon père.

'Euh, on va aller dans un hôtel un peu particulier.', me répond-il tout en lisant son journal. Un vulgaire journal moldu, mon père n'est bien sûr pas un sorcier. Quel genre de sorcier s'amuserait à vendre des télévisions au Vietnam ?

'Mais encore ?'

'Un hôtel pour sorciers.'

A ces mots, je suis totalement abasourdie. Un hôtel pour sorciers ? Voilà quelque chose d'intéressant. Je m'imagine déjà l'intérieur ensorcelé pour être recouvert d'or, les elfes de maison à votre service nuit et jour, les rencontres incroyables avec de riches et puissants sorciers venus du monde entier. Il y a sûrement une piscine…avec des vagues magiques. Un solarium où on bronze en un clin d'œil. Les verres de cocktail se remplissent tous seuls quand ils sont finis, et les draps se refont comme par magie quand on sort du lit. Oh mon Dieu, et peut-être qu'il y a un centre commercial pour sorciers aussi !

C'est l'endroit parfait !

La limousine ralentit soudain et s'arrête complètement. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il n'y a pas de feux pourtant. Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui traverse ? Ou un accident ? A moins que... Je regarde par la fenêtre. Nous sommes dans une ruelle grise, remplie de vieilles maisons toutes recouvertes d'une solide couche de poussière. Non, on ne peut pas être arrivés… Mais déjà la porte s'ouvre, et je vois ce que je ne peux que penser être un Quasimodo mal vieilli. La pluie torrentielle tombe et rebondit sur son crâne chauve, et il me sourit de toutes ses deux dents en m'invitant à l'intérieur. Pour arranger le tout, il porte une espèce de robe de chambre miteuse, déchirée en plusieurs endroits où elle a été recousue avec des fils de couleurs différentes, et de vieilles chaussures dont les semelles se décollent et dont émane une odeur tout ce qu'il y a de moins agréable. En parlant d'odeur, son haleine non plus n'est pas fameuse. En fait, il aurait surtout bien besoin de prendre une douche.

En tout cas ce n'est pas du tout l'idée que je me faisais du groom qui allait m'accueillir…

Je le suis, une expression de dégout collée sur le visage. Sur le mur à quelque pas de moi, je vois l'inscription 'Charing Cross Road'. Ce n'est pas le nom d'une rue sur laquelle se trouve un palace… L'homme me désigne une auberge miteuse de la main, coincée entre une grande librairie mal entretenue et un magasin de disques désert. Un signe qui menace dangereusement de se détacher d'une minute à l'autre pend au-dessus de la porte d'entrée. Il représente un chaudron, et pas un des plus beaux. Il a l'air de fuir, en plus.

'Bienvenue, miss, au Chaudron Baveur !', me lance l'homme.

En voilà, un nom appétissant.

'Je m'appelle Tom.', rajoute-t-il.

Je me contente de mon fameux regard meurtrier que je dédie spécialement à tous les membres de mon personnel, et m'avance vers la porte.

Mon Dieu, je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi moche.

Devant moi se trouve une salle. A droite, un bar tellement sale que la couleur en est méconnaissable –où alors est-il tout simplement censé être de cette teinte entre le gris et le noir ?- sur lequel s'empilent les bouteilles d'une boisson qui m'est inconnue, pleines ou vides. A gauche, des tables vides autour desquelles sont alignés des bancs. Il y a aussi un escalier en colimaçon dont le bois semble être vieux de plusieurs millénaires à côté de moi. Rien ne pourrait laisser penser qu'on se trouve dans un hôtel pour sorciers, si ce n'est les clients. Des gobelins, harpies, sorcières et sorciers en tout genre s'entassent sur les bancs et font un boucan affreux.

Je me retourne vers mon père.

'C'est _quoi_ cet endroit ?'

Il me lance un sourire gêné, et nous partons à l'étage pour la suite de la visite – j'ai hâte... L'homme de tout à l'heure me montre la chambre numéro 2, et la 3 à mon père, puis redescend les escaliers rapidement, probablement pour aller chercher nos valises. Il n'y a donc qu'un seul domestique, ici ?

Je tourne la poignée de la porte sur laquelle est accroché le nombre 2 en inspirant profondément. La chambre entière est de la taille de mon premier dressing, celui que j'avais dans notre première maison à New York, dans lequel il y avait à peine la place de caser trois ou quatre collections, le plus petit que j'ai jamais eu. Le lit a des baldaquins – je le vois de là, il y a des trous dedans - et est entouré de deux tables de chevets tout ce qu'il y a de plus ringard. Elles sont d'ailleurs assorties aux rideaux. Il y a une moquette brune au sol et du papier peint qui se décolle aux murs. Une porte au fond doit donner sur une salle de bain que je n'ai pas la force d'aller voir. Je ne sais pas où je vais bien pouvoir caser mes valises.

Je déteste cet endroit. Si mon père voulait rendre mon déménagement plus difficile, il a réussi. Rien, je dis bien rien ne pourra rendre tout cela pire que ça l'est déjà.

Il n'y a même pas de télé, c'est le comble.

Enfin franchement, la magie leur sert à quoi dans ce pays ? Ils pourraient rendre toute cette ruine tellement plus belle et habitable en quelques mouvements de baguettes.

Je le ferais bien, mais mon père m'a prévenu : on ne change rien. J'ai décidé de peut-être l'écouter. Peut-être.

Tiens, justement, le voilà.

'Bonne nuit ma chérie.'

'Bonne nuit p…', je commence, mais il est déjà parti.

Je me résigne à aller regarder la salle de bain de plus près.

Une baignoire. Des toilettes. Un lavabo. Pas de petits savons, de bulles, pas de marbre. Je hais définitivement cet endroit, je ne peux même pas prendre un bon bain chaud.

Lorsque je ressors, mes valises sont là, ce qui rend la chambre vraiment plus petite, tout à coup. Je prends mon pyjama en soie rose Victoria's Secret, et pars effacer cette journée horrible à coup d'eau chaude et de gel douche.

Je sors et m'arrête devant le miroir. Je suis belle, décidément.

'Oh non, pas tellement. Il manque un sourire sur ce visage dédaigneux, ma chère.'

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Un miroir qui parle. Et impoli, en plus.

'Oh, tu te crois mieux avec tes toiles d'araignée ?'

Ha, prends ça.

Je me glisse sous les couvertures, sur le matelas trop fin et inconfortable. Je déteste, déteste, déteste cet endroit.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de me retourner correctement dans mon lit que c'est déjà le matin. L'homme qui ressemble à Quasimodo vient me réveiller et me dit que le petit-déjeuner va être servit dans un petit salon. Enfin quelque chose qui m'a l'air à peu près normal.

Je vais m'habiller – oui, une robe sans manches et des sandales, parce que non, je ne m'habillerais pas autrement en été ! - et après une petite dispute avec le miroir – monsieur n'aime pas le rose -, je descends dans le fameux petit salon.

Petit, c'est le mot. Je m'assieds sur un canapé vert en velours en face d'un feu de cheminée devant lequel se trouve une petite table sur laquelle on a déposé le petit-déjeuner. Mon père est assit dans un fauteuil près de moi.

Oh, mais la nourriture anglaise est _vraiment _affreuse. Je me contente finalement du thé – qui lui est très bon.

'Ma puce…', dit mon père sur un ton que je ne connais que trop bien. Le ton qu'il a pris pour m'annoncer que je pars à Poudlard. Le ton qu'il a pris pour m'annoncer qu'il va au Vietnam. Le ton qu'il a pris pour me dire que ma mère est morte.

'Je…il faut que je te parle. Newman, tu connais Newman n'est-ce pas ?'

Je hoche la tête. C'est le vice président de son entreprise.

'Enfin, bref, il m'a appelé, il y a un problème, il faut que j'y aille plus tôt que prévu.'

Je recrache mon thé.

'_Quoi ? _Quand ?'

'Euh…maintenant.'

'_Maintenant ?_', je m'exclame en sentant que cette fois, on a touché le fond.

'John va t'aider, et Tom aussi. Tu t'en sortiras, on se verra, euh, je ne sais pas trop quand, bientôt j'espère. Au revoir chérie !', s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte.

Tom ? C'est _qui_, Tom ?

'Au revoir p…', je commence, mais il est déjà parti.

Non, là, il exagère. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de devenir complètement folle et de faire ma rebelle. Mais tiens justement, mon père s'en va, et d'après le bruit de sa limousine qui démarre, il est déjà parti. Plus rien ne me retient. Je remonte dans ma chambre, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.

Je vais rester coincée deux semaines dans cette chambre, toute seule, je ne vais sûrement pas endurer cette décoration plus longtemps. Oui, mon père m'a interdit de changer quoi que ce soit, mais il n'est plus là, pas vrai ?

'Oh, n'y pense même pas !'

Je lève les yeux au ciel, ma baguette déjà à la main.

'C'est impoli de se mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas, très cher… '

'Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis.'

Ce miroir me tape sur les nerfs !

'Hmmm, et si pour commencer je me débarrassais de…toi ? Il y aurait beaucoup plus de place. Tiens, tu fais exactement la taille de la fenêtre ! Il me suffirait de l'ouvrir et quelques secondes après…BAM ! Il y aurait un miroir en mille morceaux sur le trottoir…'

Je lui lance un faux sourire.

Il ne me répond plus, bizarrement.

**Pouf !**

**Paf !**

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

'Il a raison tu sais…', me dit ce qui vient d'apparaître sur mon épaule droite.

'Ne l'écoute pas…cette rabat-joie ne sais vraiment pas s'amuser…', me susurre à l'oreille ce qui vient d'apparaître sur mon épaule gauche.

Encore elles.

_Taisez-vous, arrêtez de vous disputez, j'en ai marre de vous ! _

'Arrête de te rebeller Jane, ça ne mène à rien.', continue celle à droite.

'Ca ne mène pas à rien, ça mène à une superbe chambre tout ce qu'il y a de plus confortable !', rétorque l'autre, 'Vas-y Jane…fais-le…'

_Je vous ai dit de vous taire. De toute façon vous n'arriverez pas à me faire changer d'avis._

Oui, dans les moments de doutes, j'ai un avis…comment dire…divisé. Mes deux petites assistantes personnelles viennent alors à mon secours. D'accord, j'admets que c'est un peu bizarre qu'une petite moi miniature angélique et une diabolique m'apparaissent sur les épaules quand je ne sais pas si je dois choisir entre des céréales ou des tartines au Nutella le matin, mais elles me sont plutôt très utiles…même si parfois, elles me tapent carrément sur les nerfs. Et non, je ne suis pas schizophrène. Juste indécise.

En tout cas, cette fois, Jane-diable à gagné.

Je commence à faire virevolter ma baguette dans tous les sens.

'Je t'avais dit que je n'aime pas le rose…'

Je jette un regard furieux au miroir.

'C'est _ma_ chambre ! Pourquoi j'aurais pris _ton_ avis en considération ?'

'Tu me blesse.'

Je sens l'ironie dans sa voix.

'Tu dois avouer que c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça.'

'Effectivement. Mais quand Tom verra ça, il ne serra pas très content !'

Mais c'est _qui_, ce Tom, à la fin ?

'Je te laisse. Il faut que je m'attaque à la salle de bain !'

Je suis justement en train d'admirer mon travail dans ladite salle de bain quand j'entends un cri suivit d'un bruit de porcelaine qui se casse provenant de la chambre. Je m'y précipite pour voir ce qui se passe.

Quasimodo se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte, la bouche grande ouverte et les mains tendues devant lui comme s'il tenait un plateau invisible. Le vrai plateau est à ses pieds, de même que ce qui a un jour été une théière et une tasse, brisées en mille morceaux.

**Pouf !**

**Paf !**

'Excuse-toi. Dis la vérité. Excuse-toi. Dis la vérité.', dit Jane-ange.

'Ment. Ment. Ment. Ment.', dit Jane-diable.

_Allez. Vous. En !_

'Oui ?', dis-je.

'Miss ! Mais qu'est-il arrivé ici !', s'exclame Quasimodo – il faudrait vraiment que je lui demande son nom.

'Comment ça ? Tout va bien.', je préfère feindre l'innocence – Jane-diable à encore gagné, et je sais que je vais me faire remonter les bretelles par Jane-ange plus tard.

'Ce n'était sûrement pas aussi…et tout était…et rien….', Quasimodo en perd sa langue, décidément. 'Ce n'était pas aussi différent ! Et _rose_ !'

'Mais maintenant c'est tellement plus grand ! Et beau ! Et _grand_ !'

Quasimodo semble comprendre l'allusion que je fais à l'état déplorable de l'hôtel et me lance un regard mauvais.

'Miss, vous ne pouvez pas tout changer juste parce que vous en avez envie !', s'indigne-t-il.

Feindre l'innocence n'a vraisemblablement pas marché. Je me décide pour une autre stratégie.

'Oh, je sais, mais…papa est parti, et je me suis sentie tellement seule…je ne savais pas quoi faire…et…je n'en suis pas fière…mais je me suis dit que si ma chambre ressemblait un peu plus à la mienne, à New York…tout cela serait un peu moins dur, vous comprenez ?', dis-je tout en sanglotant et en mettant mes mains devant mes yeux pour cacher mes fausses larmes.

Quasimodo me regarde longuement, avant de soupirer, et de…s'approcher de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Il n'a pas pris de douche depuis hier, apparemment…

Je referme la porte derrière Quasimodo et me retourne pour contempler mon œuvre. Imaginez la plus belle chambre que vous ayez jamais vue : voilà exactement devant quoi je me tiens. Et le meilleur dans tout ça ? Quasimodo ne m'en veut même pas – imiter la petite fille malheureuse marche à tous les coups.

Bien sûr, j'ai modifié la plupart des choses. Et j'ai rajouté un dressing. Mais j'ai laissé la cheminée, je ne suis pas folle, comment je ferais pour communiquer avec le monde extérieur ? Le _vrai_ monde extérieur, New York, pas ce ramassis d'ordure que je vois à travers ma fenêtre. Je lance un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre et après un bref calcul mental, j'en arrive à la conclusion qu'il est 18h là-bas. Pile à l'heure ! Je vais m'asseoir devant le feu, et ne suis pas surprise quelques secondes plus tard quand une tête sort des flammes.

'Chérie ! Enfin ! Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué !', s'exclame la tête.

'Jessy ! C'est un désastre ! Aide-moi !'

'Comment ça ? Oh ! Mon ! Dieu ! Ta chambre est _tellement_ cool ! On dirait la page 17 du catalogue de Meubles Design !', continue la tête en me montrant ledit magazine ouvert à ladite page – effectivement, la ressemblance est flagrante, mais c'est bien plus chic ici…

'Ouais, mais t'imagine même pas à quel point j'ai du tout changer pour en arriver là. Cet endroit est une_ ruine_ ! Je ne sais pas ce que je fais là ! En plus mon père m'a plantée ce matin et je suis toute seule dans ce trou ! Sérieusement ! Le domestique n'était pas trop content en voyant ce que j'avais fait de la pièce, mais bon…', dis-je. Il faut bien que je me plaigne à quelqu'un…

'Ouh mais quelle rebelle ! Tu n'a pas changé !', me lance Jessy avec un clin d'œil.

'Je ne suis pas une rebelle ! Je sais juste comment obtenir ce que je veux…', je réponds en lui rendant son clin d'œil.

'Bref, tu ne m'a toujours pas dit le plus important.'

'C'est-à-dire ?'

Jessy a un sourire plein de sous-entendus collé sur le visage.

'Mais enfin Jane ! Tu es en _Angleterre_.'

'Et ?...'

Jessy lève les yeux au ciel.

'C'est le pays des beaux garçons ! Des beaux garçons à l'accent à tomber ! Des beaux garçons qui te citent Shakespeare en te regardant droit dans les yeux ! Alors ma vieille, bouge toi les fesses et sors de cette chambre. Et ne revient qu'en trainant un beau blond en chemise par la cravate derrière toi.', conclut Jessy avant d'éclater de rire.

Le lendemain matin, après que Quasimodo m'ait réveillée, je reste assise dans mon lit un long moment. Soit je continue à bouder toute la journée pour montrer à tout le monde à quel point je suis insupportable, soit je me lève et je fais quelque chose que je pourrais raconter à Jessy pour la rendre jalouse. Bizarrement, j'ai largement plus envie de voir le regard admiratif et envieux de mon amie que celui exaspéré de Quasimodo…

Je me prépare et je descends pour ce que les autres habitants appellent le petit-déjeuner – ce à quoi je me réfère personnellement comme le plat immangeable lors duquel je peux admirer des haricots verts trop cuits côtoyer des œufs brouillés à l'odeur douteuse dans une même assiette.

Je m'installe à une table et tente de localiser Quasimodo. Je le vois traverser la salle.

'Quasi…Euh….Vous, là.'

Quasimodo se retourne et me jette un regard mauvais.

'Tom. Je m'appelle _Tom_ !'.

Apparemment, le fait que je l'appelle 'machin', 'toi', ou 'euh' commence à taper sur les nerfs de Quasimodo.

'Euh, oui, qu'importe. Bref, je voudrais sortir de cet endroit. Papa m'a dit qu'il y a une…rue commerçante ? Pas loin ? Non ?'

'Le Chemin de Traverse, oui.'

Un _chemin_ ? C'est quoi cette rue commerçante ?

'Pouvez-vous m'y conduire ?'

Quasimodo – quel malpoli, il va franchement falloir que je pense à le remettre à sa place celui-là – me montre une porte au fond du bar de son bras. J'abandonne sans regret mon assiette et me dirige vers la porte, non sans oublier de faire un croche-pied à ce cher Tom en passant – s'il a abimé mes Jimmy Choo, je le tue.

Je me retrouve à l'arrière de l'hôtel, coincée entre des cageots à fruits vides et des sacs poubelles remplis d'ordures. C'est une blague ? Quasimodo ne perd rien pour attendre, il va le regretter ! Et puis, un doute me traverse l'esprit. Un hôtel miteux, un majordome bossu, des chambres affreuses et des plats dégoutants, alors…pourquoi pas un passage secret à travers les poubelles ? Je n'en serais qu'à moitié étonnée, en fait. Je m'approche du mur. Rien. Je touche les briques. Toujours rien.

'Alohomora !'

Toujours rien.

Quasimodo va m'entendre. Je retourne à la porte, qui…ne s'ouvre pas. Génial. Je tape dessus avant d'éclater en sanglots – à trop cogner, je m'étais cassée un ongle. Je n'ai plus qu'à m'asseoir sur un cageot retourné et…attendre. Je déteste ça.

**Pouf !**

**Paf !**

_Encore vous ! _

'Et Bonjour à toi aussi, Jane.', me lance Jane-diable avec ironie.

'Jane Kingsford ! J'ai honte, _honte_, de faire partie de toi ! Mais quel comportement immoral ! Tu devrais…', éclate Jane-ange, mais se fait interrompre par le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre.

Si Quasimodo croit que je vais lui pardonner parce qu'il vient me délivrer, il se met le doigt dans l'œil !

Ce n'est pas Quasimodo.

'Euh…Bonjour ?', me lance le nouveau venu.

Devant moi se tient…comment dire…un jeune homme que j'essaie de photographier mentalement dans le but de le décrire à Jessy ce soir pour la voir vouloir être à ma place plus que tout au monde – je devrais sérieusement considérer de me balader avec un Polaroïd sur moi, ce serait plus pratique. Grand, cheveux noir, yeux gris, veste en cuir noir, sourire dragueur, et…_beau_, tellement _beau_ ! Je me relève d'un bond, lui tends la main et réplique :

'Bonjour, ravie de faire ta connaissance ! Je m'appelle Jane, Jane Kingsford', lui dis-je en papillonnant des cils.

'Bonjour Jane, Jane Kingsford, je suis Sirius, Sirius Black.', continue-t-il, pas plus étonné que ça de trouver la fille de ses rêves entre des poubelles à l'arrière d'un hôtel.

Oh, et oui, Jessy avait raison : son accent est à tomber.

Tout à coup, d'autres gens apparaissent aux côtés du beau Sirius – quel prénom magnifique, au passage.

Un homme et une femme qui ont l'air d'être ses parents, malgré le regard de dégout profond qu'ils lancent à Sirius, et un autre garçon, assez semblable à Sirius. Mais ses yeux…sont…différents. Méprisants, méchants.

'Mes parents. Mon frère.', dit-il en me montrant les nouveaux venus d'un geste négligeant de la main et en détournant les yeux.

Je peux sentir la tristesse dans sa voix.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette famille ?

'Sirius, rendez-vous ici dans 4 heures.', déclare celui qui semble être le père. Il sort sa baguette, touche deux trois briques du mur, et – Tadaaam ! – celui-ci s'ouvre comme par magie.

Le père, la mère et le frère partent rapidement dans la rue. Je reste seule avec Sirius. Je me tourne vers lui, il a l'air vraiment triste.

**Pouf !**

**Paf !**

_Quoi, encore ?_

'Ne prend pas avantage de la situation.'

'Prend avantage de la situation !'

_De quoi vous parlez ?_

'Soit son amie, console-le !'

'Non, il est faible, profites-en !'

Pour une fois, je décide d'écouter Jane-ange.

'Dis-moi, Sirius, je ne suis jamais venue ici, tu me fais visiter ?', je lui demande en lui adressant mon plus beau sourire.

'Bien sûr.'

Il me fait un geste du bras pour me faire passer devant lui. Quel gentleman…

Nous rencontrons d'abord un magasin de chaudrons.

'Tu es à Poudlard ?', me demande Sirius.

'Oui.'

'Je ne t'ai jamais vue, pourtant, tu es en quelle année ?'

'Sixième. Mais en fait…je suis nouvelle.'

Sirius me lance un regard ahuri.

'Ca existe, les nouveaux à Poudlard ? Y en a jamais eu…'

Merci, Sirius, de faire monter la pression.

'Bah…tout le monde se souviendra de moi, au moins !'

'Et…euh…tu achète tes affaires aujourd'hui ? Pour l'école ?'

'Bah, pas spécialement. J'ai jusqu'au premier septembre après tout !'

'Ah, tu reste au Chaudron Baveur ?'

Le visage de Sirius s'est soudainement éclairé.

'Oui.'

Sirius ricane devant mon air dégouté.

'Au moins, je ne serais pas tout seul…'

Il sourit.

Nous continuons de marcher et Sirius va coller son nez à une vitrine. Je lève les yeux. _Magasin d'accessoire de Quidditch_.

'Euh, Sirius…qu'est-ce que tu regarde ?'

'Le nouveau flèche 3000 ! Il y a le nouveau flèche 3000 ! Il faut que James voit ça, il faut absolument que James voit ça !'

Sirius a vraisemblablement décroché de la réalité. Il admire un…balai ?

'Sirius ! Eh !'

J'agite ma main devant ses yeux.

'Hein ? Regarde, c'est _magnifique_ !'

'C'est un _balai_, Sirius.'

Ah, les hommes.

Sirius me lance un regard meurtrier presque digne des miens.

'Ce n'est pas un _balai_. C'est… Mais, ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas ce qu'est le Quidditch ?'

Je lui jette un regard perplexe.

Sirius se lance alors dans une très longue explication de ce qu'est le Quidditch – un sport, apparemment. Il gesticule beaucoup et s'emporte en commençant à parler de ses équipes préférées. Ensuite, il me parle de son meilleur ami, James. Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, il est…quelque chose, en tout cas il doit attraper une balle. Je crois. Sirius, quant à lui, est vraisemblablement bien trop cool et rebelle pour s'abaisser à jouer à un jeu aussi commun. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il est commentateur.

'Enfin bref, t'iras au premier match et tu verras. On va chez Gringotts ? Je dois prélever de l'argent sur mon compte.'

Euh,_ Gringotts_ ? Ils ne peuvent vraiment pas donner des noms normaux aux choses, dans ce pays !

Nous arrivons devant un grand bâtiment blanc. Des escaliers mènent aux larges portes en bois.

Ca me rappelle les marches du Met…

Nous entrons à l'intérieur, et je retiens un cri de stupeur. Des gobelins ont l'air de faire office d'employés. Des_ gobelins_. Non mais sérieusement, ils ne laissent quand même pas des _gobelins_ diriger une banque ?

'Voilà Gringotts, c'est la banque.'

Sirius fait son petit geste négligeant de la main pour me désigner la banque. J'ai l'impression qu'il fait ça à chaque fois qu'il parle.

'Des _gobelins_ ?'

Sirius hoche les épaules.

'Bah…oui. Tu veux aller dans ton coffre ?'

J'ai un coffre ? Tout à coup, je comprends à quoi sert la petite clé que mon père m'a laissée. C'est la clé de mon compte !

'Oui.'

Après de longues discussions au comptoir avec l'un des gobelins – je ne suis pas accompagnée d'un adulte ce qui lui pose problème, mais je menace le gobelin de le faire renvoyer par mon père et il change soudain d'avis – nous nous dirigeons vers le fond de la salle. Un autre gobelin monte avec nous dans ce qui semble être le wagon d'une montagne russe.

'C'est quoi ce…', je commence, mais le wagonnet part et ma question se transforme en cri. Le gobelin me lance un regard mauvais. Mais enfin, tout le monde crie sur les montagnes russes ! C'est ce qui fait qu'on s'amuse !

Sirius, lui, me regarde en souriant, et, voulant apparemment lui aussi s'amuser, commence à crier avec moi.

On va même jusqu'à lever les bras pour sentir la pression, comme des moldus.

Le gobelin à l'air de plus en plus impatient. Le wagonnet ralentit et s'arrête.

'Coffre 711', nous lance le gobelin sur un ton méprisant.

Sirius se lève et entre.

Il ressort en portant une bourse.

Notre tour de montagnes russes continue. Le gobelin a de plus en plus l'air de vouloir nous jeter par-dessus bord.

'Coffre 508.'

Je lance un regard désespéré à Sirius.

'Comment on fait ?', je parviens à demander.

Il éclate de rire.

'J'oubliais, c'est ta première fois, navré ! Veux-tu que je te tienne la main ? Viens, alors tu prends ta clé, et…tu la mets dans la serrure ! Aller, tu peux le faire.'

Je lance un regard meurtrier à Sirius, mais je finis par éclater de rire.

'Et maintenant, tu tourne la clé ! Allez, tourne ! Bravo !'

Il commence à applaudir. Je lui envoie une tape sur l'épaule.

'Maintenant, tu lève la main. Tu la mets autour de la poignée…et tu tourne la poignée ! Et là, tu pousse la porte, et…Taaaadaaaaam !'

J'ai envie de le frapper encore une fois, mais je reste bouche bée et paralysée face au contenu du coffre. Des piles – des _piles_ !- d'or s'entassent un peu partout. Il y a des pièces de toute sorte. Je crois même apercevoir un coffre rempli de bijoux au fond…

Je sors mon porte-monnaie Chanel – dont l'intérieur est magiquement agrandi, bien sûr – et je commence à le remplir de gallions et autres mornilles.

Une fois de retour sur le sol ferme – et non sans un dernier regard dédaigneux du gobelin – nous sortons de la banque.

'Alors comme ça…t'es riche ?', commence Sirius.

Je lui lance un regard suspicieux.

'Je veux dire, tu es une Sang-Pur ?'

'Non, mon père est moldu. Il est riche dans le monde moldu, mais à ce que je vois ma mère l'était elle aussi dans le monde magique.'

'Elle est… ?'

'Morte, oui.'

'Désolé.'

L'ambiance festive passe aux oubliettes. Et j'étais tellement contente d'avoir remonté le moral de Sirius ! On ne va quand même pas passer la matinée à s'apitoyer sur mon sort.

'Alors ? Shopping ?', je lui demande en souriant.

'On est là pour ça ! Tu veux commencer par où ? Papeterie ? Librairie ? Uniformes ?'

'Attends, attends, attends ! Uniformes ? QUOI ?'

**Pouf !**

**Paf !**

'Oh la la ! Tu vas survivre non ? Et puis c'est plutôt mignon un uniforme !'

'Jamais ! Jamais ! Un uniforme, c'est commun, c'est moche, et c'est pas de marque !'

Je ne sais plus qui écouter.

'Bah oui, on est en Angleterre après tout. Tu ne savais pas ? Viens alors, on va t'en acheter un, d'ailleurs moi aussi j'ai besoin d'un nouveau !'

Je me laisse entraîner vers un magasin du nom de _Madame Guipure_, abasourdie par l'information qui vient de m'être dévoilée.

Une femme en sérieux besoin de régime se précipite sur nous.

'Bonjour ! Bonjour ! Prenez place ! Aller, aller, j'ai des clients à servir, on se dépêche !'

Elle s'approche de Sirius avec un mètre.

'Ah, Monsieur Black, vous avez changé…'

Je ne l'écoute plus.

Sirius a enlevé sa veste. Sirius est musclé. Mon regard ne peut décidemment pas se détacher de son torse. Comment peut-on voir ses abdos à travers son T-shirt trop grand ? Et ces bras…

Je me rends tout à coup compte que Sirius me regarde bizarrement. Je ne dois pas être très discrète…

La femme s'approche de moi maintenant.

'Par merlin, quelle maigrichonne ! J'espère que vous rester plus qu'un jour parce qu'il va falloir faire le votre sur mesure… Et grande en plus ! Vous me rappelez une autre élève. Votre amie, Monsieur Black, Lily Evans, elle aussi aurait besoin de quelques tartes aux potirons en plus...'

Nous sortons quelques minutes plus tard – mon uniforme doit être prêt dans 3 jours.

'Alors, tu veux manger quelque chose ? J'ai faim, moi ! J'ai pas petit-déjeuné.', je dis à Sirius.

Nous nous installons à la terrasse d'un café et prenons deux glaces.

Il n'a pas dit un mot depuis un très très long moment. Je décide de briser la glace.

'Alors, tu restes combien de temps au chaudron baveur ?'

'Jusqu'à la rentrée.'

'Moi aussi ! C'est génial ! On pourra faire les magasins ensemble plus souvent !'

Sirius semble sortir de ses pensées tout à coup – je me rends compte qu'il fixait un endroit près d'une ruelle sombre où une personne ressemblant drôlement à son frère vient de disparaître.

'Oui, j'en serais ravi…'

Il me lance un sourire à tomber.

'Mais, tu ne préfère pas rester avec tes parents plutôt qu'avec moi, une fille que tu ne connais que depuis 1 ou 2 heures ?'

Sirius se rembrunit. Note pour plus tard : éviter le sujet de la famille.

'Euh…je ne les aime pas trop. On n'est pas…pareils. En fait, ma famille est une famille de Sangs-Purs et apparemment, mon comportement n'est pas celui d'un Sang-Pur…'

Mmmmm, un rebelle !

'Je vois. Et bien si tu veux éviter les dîners de famille horrible, tu peux manger avec moi !'

'Ce n'est pas que ça…en fait on s'est croisé ici, mais en vrai je n'habite pas avec eux, je suis parti. J'habite chez un ami, et je voudrais me trouver un appart'…'

Je ne suis pas plus étonnée que ça : les enfants qui renient leurs parents, c'est monnaie courante à New York…

'Mais ils restent aussi au Chaudron Baveur ? Ca va être plutôt bizarre pour toi non ?'

'Exactement.'

Je mets ma main sur celle de Sirius – mais si, mais si, ce n'est qu'un geste réconfortant ! Je n'ai absolument pas l'attention de tourner la situation à mon avantage !

'Alors…tu sais quoi, je viens de me rendre compte que mon porte-monnaie est très lourd ! Ca te dirait qu'on aille dépenser tout mon argent ?', je demande à Sirius avec un clin d'œil, me disant qu'il a besoin de quelque chose pour lui redonner le sourire.

Sirius m'entraine dans un magasin dont la vitrine ne me fait que moyennement envie. Des objets en tout genre s'entassent un peu partout, et tout à l'air très désordonné.

Je tourne la poignée, qui me brûle la main.

Accueillant.

Les lattes du plancher semblent s'être mises en tête de me faire tomber et un dentier qui était posé sur le comptoir se jette soudain sur moi en criant.

'Laisse-moi deviner…un magasin de farces et attrapes ?'

Sirius me sourit.

'Bienvenue chez _Pirouette et Badin_ !'

Je me jette sur un tas de plumes qui 'feront vos devoirs pour vous' tandis que Sirius disparaît entre les rayons.

Il y a des parchemins interminables, du parfum qui vous fait devenir violet, des pastilles à l'aspect bizarre, des habits qui s'adaptent pour ne pas être à la taille de celui qui les essaie…

Sirius saute de derrière un tas de marécages portables en criant 'Je suis une grenouille !', tout en arborant une magnifique teinte de peu verdâtre suite à l'utilisation de je ne sais quel produit en vente dans le magasin. Il m'asperge d'eau qui 'ne sèche jamais'. J'éclate de rire.

'Mmmmm, t'es pas mal tout en vert dis donc ! Euh dis-moi, tu crois que quand ils disent 'jamais', ils rigolent ? Parce que l'eau elle sèche vraiment pas là…'

'Quoi ? Oh non désolé !'

Le sourire de Sirius se décompose à l'idée de m'avoir trempée à vie.

'Ha ! Je t'ai bien eu !', je m'écrie en l'aspergeant à mon tour.

La journée se poursuit ainsi, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, et nombreux sont les passants qui vous diront qu'ils ont vu défiler un jeune homme légèrement vert accompagné d'une jeune fille, tout deux trempés de la tête aux pieds et en proie à un énorme fou rire – évidemment, la plupart d'entre eux ajouteront que la jeune fille était d'une beauté transcendante.

Finalement, je me retrouve avec des sacs remplis de sucreries, de vieux objets inutiles, de bouteilles d'eau qui ne sèche jamais – enfin plutôt qui sèche après deux heures – et de livres à l'aspect intéressant. Sirius m'a même acheté un bracelet porte-bonheur – apparemment, c'est un _vrai_ porte-bonheur, mais je ne fais que partiellement confiance aux affirmations du vendeur de chez _Pirouette et Badin_.

Nous nous arrêtons devant un dernier magasin.

'Oh ! Regarde ! Il est trop mignon ! Il me voit ! Oh ! Ses yeux sont tellement grands et noir que je peux me voir dedans, tiens ! Oh ! Coucou ! Coucou ! Mais oui ! Coucou !'

'Euh…Jane ? Tu nous fais quoi là ?'

'Mais regarde le !'

'Jane, c'est un _chat_.'

Je me rends soudain compte que je dois avoir le même comportement en ce moment que Sirius devant son balai il y a quelques heures.

'Euh, oui, mais il est…euh…attendrissant.'

'Tu veux l'acheter ?'

'Quoi ? Mais je ne vais pas me ramener à l'école avec un animal !', je m'indigne.

Sirius me regarde comme si j'étais attardée.

'Bah pourquoi pas ? On a le droit aux grenouilles, au chouettes et…aux chats.', m'explique-t-il.

J'aurais du m'y attendre. Pourquoi ne pas apporter sa petite ménagerie personnelle au lycée ? Mais oui voyons !

'Euh…je n'ai jamais eu d'animal…je ne sais pas…'

**Pouf !**

**Paf !**

'Prends le, il est trop mignon !'

'Prends le, il est parfait pour tester les bonbons à explosion que tu viens d'acheter !'

Au moins, pour une fois, Jane-ange et Jane-diable sont d'accord…

Je ressors du magasin quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnée du petit chaton roux et blanc.

'Tu compte sérieusement l'appeler Macaron ?', me demande Sirius en grimaçant.

'Mais oui ! Il est à croquer !'

Sirius éclate de rire.

'Sirius ? Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on rentre…tes parents avaient dit 'rendez-vous dans quatre heures'…'

'Hmmmm…je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir leur obéir…', répond Sirius avec un clin d'œil. 'Et puis, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te montrer…'

Il m'entraine vers je ne sais où, un sourire mystérieux collé sur le visage.

Nous nous arrêtons finalement devant un bâtiment très haut, dont le rez-de-chaussée accueille un bar. Sirius me pousse à l'intérieur, ignorant mes questions et mes plaintes concernant l'état plutôt délabré de l'endroit.

Le bar est rempli de fumée et la musique est très forte. Sirius me dit d'attendre et disparaît dans la fumée.

Il revient quelques instants plus tard, portant un verre dans chaque main.

'Viens.'

Je le suis vers une porte derrière laquelle se trouve un escalier étroit. Nous commençons à monter.

'Sirius…je…vais…te…tuer…je…n'en…peux…plus !'

Il se retourne vers moi et me sourit avant de me tendre un des verres.

'On y est.'

Nous arrivons sur le toit désert de l'immeuble. On peut encore entendre la musique, comme à travers du coton…

Je me tourne vers Sirius.

'Waouh !'

Par-dessus son épaule, j'aperçois des milliers et des milliers de petites lumières. On peut tout voir d'ici…tout Londres.

'C'est magnifique !'

'C'est mon endroit préféré de la ville…'

'Il ne manque plus qu'un ascenseur.', j'ajoute, et Sirius me tape sur l'épaule en riant.

'Je ne t'imaginais pas si romantique. Les lumières, la musique…c'est…', je continue.

'Oh, mais je suis très romantique.', dit-il en se rapprochant un peu de moi et en me fixant dans les yeux.

'C'est quoi ?', je demande en désignant le verre.

'Bierreaubeurre. Ne me dis pas que…tu ne connais pas les bierreaubeurres ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on boit en Amérique ?', s'exclame-t-il.

'Du champagne.', je rétorque, mais goûte quand même. Ce n'est pas si mal…

Nous nous asseyons sur le bord du toit, les pieds dans le vide, et parlons.

Toute la nuit.

Dès lors, tous les matins, je prends mon petit-déjeuner avec Sirius et nous partons explorer les moindres recoins du chemin de traverse – c'est un petit chemin, et nous nous retrouvons le plus souvent à la terrasse d'un café à manger une glace.

Jane-ange et Jane-diable me tapent sur les nerfs à se disputer pour savoir si je devrais ou non sortir avec lui.

Je dois dire que quand Jane-diable a suggéré que ce serait cool d'arriver à Poudlard en sortant avec le mec le plus populaire de l'école avant même d'avoir franchi les portes du lycée, l'idée ne pas particulièrement déplu…

Sirius serre sa glace tellement fort que le cornet se casse.

'Sirius ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?'

'Mon imbécile de frère…c'est au moins la cinquième fois que je le vois aller là-bas…vers l'Allée des Embrumes…'

'Et c'est mal parce que… ?'

Sirius me jette un regard surpris.

'Parce que c'est l'Allée des Embrumes ! Où il y a toutes les boutiques pleines de magie noire !'

'Il y a des boutiques pleines de magie noire !'

Je dois admettre que j'ai bien envie d'aller voir.

'J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il mijote en tout cas…je ne l'aime pas, mais je n'ai quand même pas envie que mon propre frère passe du mauvais côté…'

**Pouf !**

**Paf !**

'Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire…si tu réussi à prouver à tout le monde que son frère est un méchant, méchant garçon…tu décroche le premier prix…Sirius !'

'Non ! ne fais pas ça, Jane ! Arrête de mentir, arrête de manipuler les gens !'

Je fais un sourire malicieux. Après tout, si je veux être populaire, il me faut Sirius. Et si je veux Sirius…

'J'ai un plan.'

'Quoi ?'

'Tu m'a fais découvrir ton monde cette semaine…laisse moi te montrer le mien ! Celui de la manipulation et des sous-entendus ! Bon alors, j'ai un polaroïd dans mon sac parce que…'

Pour prendre des beaux mecs en photo. Sirius, entre autre.

'Parce que… j'adore la photo ! Bref, on va le suivre. Et si on le voit en train de faire quelque chose de mal, acheter je ne sais quoi dans une des boutiques, on prendra une photo, et tu pourras la montrer à tes parents… Je suis sûre qu'eux non plus ne veulent pas que leur propre fils passe du mauvais côté !'

Nous nous faufilons dans l'allée sombre à la suite du frère de Sirius. Je passe d'abord, il y a moins de chance qu'il me reconnaisse. Nous nous collons au mur et zigzaguons à travers les bacs de marchandise douteuse.

'Regarde !', s'exclame Sirius.

'CHUT !'

Il ne faut jamais parler ! On pourrait se faire repérer ! Non mais il n'a jamais suivit quelqu'un avant ou quoi ?

Le frère de Sirius s'arrête près d'un autre garçon, adossé à un mur. Je sors mon polaroïd et essaie de me rapprocher le plus possible.

Le frère de Sirius s'adosse lui aussi au mur, juste à côté du garçon. Il sort un petit paquet de sa veste et le passe à l'autre garçon. Je prends une photo. L'autre garçon sort une bourse de sa veste et la passe au frère de Sirius. Je reprends une photo.

Je range les deux photos dans ma poche et rejoint Sirius.

'Viens, vite, il faut qu'on parte d'ici avant qu'ils nous voient.'

Je respire à nouveau sereinement une fois de retour sur le Chemin de Traverse.

'Bon, il est dealer ou quoi ? Viens, il faut qu'on montre ça à tes parents pour que leur fils adoré baisse un peu dans leur estime…'

Sirius me rattrape par le bras.

'Non, attends. J'ai une bien meilleure idée…'

Un sourire machiavélique digne des miens se dessine sur son visage.

'Une idée qui nous permettra de nous amuser un peu…'

Mon plan tombe à l'eau, mais j'ai bien envie de savoir ce que Sirius a en tête.

'J'adore m'amuser. Je t'écoute.'

'Je t'expliquerais…à Poudlard.'

Je lui lance mon fameux regard meurtrier. Demandez à Quasimodo, il vous confirmera que la patience et moi, ça fait 36.

'En parlant de Poudlard…viens, allons chercher mon uniforme.'

Dès qu'il a passé la porte du magasin de Madame Guipure, Sirius commence à crier tout un tas de choses incompréhensible, un charabia qu'il accompagne d'une gesticulation prononcée qui me permet de me recevoir son bras dans la figure deux ou trois fois. J'aperçois deux garçons à l'intérieur, vraisemblablement des connaissances de Sirius à en juger par leur comportement semblable à celui de ce dernier. Ils finissent tous par se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre – que de virilité…

Finalement, tout le monde se calme et je décide de rappeler au monde que j'existe, moi, aussi.

'Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Jane.'

Sirius s'empresse de faire les présentations.

'Les mecs, c'est Jane, une amie.'

Je me tourne vers les deux garçons auxquels il parle et leur fait mon plus beau sourire, histoire de leur faire croire que je suis une personne pleine de joie, de gentillesse et de gaieté, au moins pour le moment.

J'ai vraiment envie de les prendre en photo pour illustrer l'expression 'les contraires s'attirent'.

Le premier est…comment dire…moche. Soyons francs. Il est petit, gros, ses cheveux ont un aspect étrange, comme s'il voulait les faire pousser pour se donner un style mais que ça avait raté, ses yeux sont petits, ronds, gris, il a un sourire crispé. En plus, il est habillé comme un sac.

Le second est…comment dire…beau à en mourir. Il est grand, musclé, ses cheveux noir charbon sont savamment désordonnés, ses yeux marrons en amandes sont tout simplement magnifiques, il porte des lunettes rondes qui lui donne un air intelligent, son sourire parfait dévoile ses dents blanches et alignées à la manière d'une pub pour dentifrice. En plus, il et habillé comme un mannequin. En fait, il pourrait très bien l'être. Mannequin, je veux dire. Du genre de ceux qui posent torse nu, de préférence.

'Peter, Jane. Jane, Peter.', annonce Sirius en me désignant le petit bizarre, 'James, Jane. Jane, James.', continue-t-il en me désignant le mannequin.

James…ça me dit quelque chose.

'Le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch !', je m'exclame.

Le sourire de James se fait encore plus prononcé. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux.

J'aurais du m'en douter, avec un physique comme ça, ça ne pouvait être qu'un sportif.

Madame Guipure apparaît de derrière un comptoir et me tend un sachet, ainsi qu'à James et Peter.

'Vos uniformes ! Bonne année scolaire, essayez de ne pas trop les abîmer quand même.'

James, Sirius, Peter et moi retournons au Chaudron Baveur et nous installons à une table pour commander des Bierreaubeurres. Les garçons se lancent dans une discussion mouvementée sur le Quidditch, et moi je me contente de faire les yeux doux à James et de sourire, après tout je n'y connais rien.

Les Bierreaubeurres arrivent et je profite du silence qui s'installe lorsque les garçons se jettent dessus pour ramener le thème de la conversation sur quelque chose de bien plus intéressant – moi, sans vouloir me vanter.

'Alors, vous êtes tous à Poudlard ensemble ?'

'Oui, on est à Gryffondor.', me répond James, 'Mais toi, t'es à Poudlard ? Je ne t'avais jamais vue !'

'Je suis nouvelle.'

'Sérieusement !'

'Ca existe ?', demande Peter en se joignant à la conversation.

'C'est génial !'

'Tu dois être stressée.'

'Tu viens d'où ?'

'T'allais à quelle école ?'

'T'as quel âge ?'

'T'es en quelle année ?'

Et voilà, mission accomplie. Devenir le centre de l'attention devient un jeu d'enfant…

'Euh…oui, sérieusement, oui, ça existe, non, je ne suis pas trop stressée, je viens de New York, j'allais à Godrick's High School, j'ai seize ans et je suis en sixième année.', je réponds en feignant d'être intimidée par toutes ces questions.

Je m'empresse ensuite de résumer ma vie en quelques phrases – d'accord, quelques dizaines de phrases. Ok, quelques centaines. Bon d'accord, ça fait 40 minutes que je parle sans interruption – pour que James et Peter sachent à qui ils ont affaire.

Une fois que la bouche de Peter est grande ouverte et que James m'écoute avec plus d'attention qu'une première de la classe qui écoute son prof, je m'excuse de monopoliser le temps de parole sans m'en rendre compte – 'Ha, ha, ha,', me dit Jane-diable – et demande à en savoir plus sur James et Peter, histoire de leur faire penser que je suis polie.

James et Peter feignent les timides. C'est donc Sirius qui s'y colle.

Je crois qu'il en a marre que je fixe James comme si c'était la septième merveille du monde. Il dégage ses cheveux de ses yeux et me lance le regard le plus à tomber du monde.

'James est le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. C'est le meilleur attrapeur de tous les temps ! Il est super fort à l'école, en plus. Et puis il est riche.', déclare-t-il en lançant un clin d'œil à son ami dont les joues virent au rouge.

Oh, mais c'est qu'il est embarrassé d'être aussi parfait. C'est trop mignon. Il aperçoit mon regard fixé sur ses beaux yeux et s'empresse de passer sa main dans ses cheveux et de me sourire de son sourire parfait.

'Et Peter est…euh…il est…comment dire…Peter est gentil est attentionné ? Et c'est…un très bon ami !'

La liste des qualités et carrément plus courte… Surprenant.

J'ignore complètement Peter et me tourne vers James.

'Alors, sportif, intelligent…comment fais-tu pour concilier tout ça ?', je demande en posant mon menton sur ma main et en lui jetant un regard langoureux.

La conversation se poursuit ainsi jusque tard la nuit, James est charmant, Sirius me fait mourir de rire, Peter est…Peter, malheureusement, mais en tout cas je m'amuse bien.

James et Peter passent eux aussi leur fin de vacances au Chaudron Baveur, et je dois dire qu'entre les glaces, les magasins, les bierreaubeurres, les heures de discussion et les petites remarques amusantes de Sirius, je ne vois pas le temps passer.

Je n'ai, à mon plus grand malheur, toujours pas réussi à sortir avec James ou Sirius – c'est assez dur de s'immiscer entre eux, ils passent tout leur temps collés l'un à l'autre – et je vais donc devoir particulièrement m'appliquer pour y arriver dans les deux jours qui me restent avant la rentrée. Au pire, je serais au moins amie avec le top du top – je ne parle pas de Peter bien sûr – et ça m'aidera forcément à devenir la reine du lycée…

**Pouf !**

**Paf !**

'Jane ! Pour l'amour de Dieu ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce à quoi tu pense ? Utiliser les gens est immoral ! Qui plus est pour de telles futilités !'

'La ferme, espèce de coincée ailée ! Jane, je suis fière de toi, ce plan m'a l'air plutôt pas mal ! Il ne se passera même pas deux semaines de cours que tu seras la plus populaire de Poudlard…'

_Tout à fait d'accord._

'Mais est-ce que personne ici ne se rend compte de la stupidité de ce que vous êtes en train de faire ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux contrôler tout le monde tout le temps, Jane ? Tout le monde t'aimera telle que tu es…'

'Peut-être, mais ce serait tellement plus marrant comme ça…'

_Et beaucoup plus rapide._

'J'en ai marre ! Vous vous liguez toujours contre moi ! Jane, tu ne suis jamais mes conseils !'

'Effectivement, et résultat, tout lui réussit. Tu t'enfonce toi-même, je te signale.'

'Jane, ne l'écoute pas. Tu pourrais te faire de vrais amis, au lieu d'accumuler les bouche-trous insignifiant.

'Quel intérêt ?'

_Bon, vous me tapez sur les nerfs, j'essaye d'avoir une conversation, moi._

Justement, Sirius est en train d'agiter sa main devant mes yeux.

'Coucou ! Jane ? La Terre appelle la Lune !'

'Hein ?'

'Je demandais à tout le monde ce que vous voulez faire aujourd'hui.'

'Pour changer, je propose qu'on aille manger une glace, avant de passer au magasin de Quidditch !', propose James ironiquement.

'Euh…c'est pas que je n'_adore_ pas le Quidditch, mais on fait exactement la même chose tous les jours…vous n'auriez pas envie de faire un truc nouveau ?', je renchéris.

'Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? On a été partout sur le Chemin de Traverse…'

'Exactement…et si pour une fois, on sortait par là ?', je continue en pointant l'entrée du doigt.

Peter me lance un regard plein d'incompréhension.

Ce garçon est exaspérant.

'Tu veux dire…', commence Sirius, 'tu veux qu'on aille chez les _moldus _?'

'Bah…oui.'

Les trois garçons échangent un regard incertain, mais face au manque d'alternative possible, ils se décident à me suivre.

'Vous savez, c'est très intéressant…c'est presque comme de l'autre côté', je continue en franchissant la porte, 'sans la magie quoi. Et puis, c'est Londres ! Ce serait criminel de pas jeter un coup d'œil au moins. Bon par contre je propose qu'on ne reste pas trop dans ce quartier affreux, je vais nous appeler un taxi.'

Je m'arrête sur le bord du trottoir et lève le bras. Un taxi s'arrête à mon niveau.

Je me retourne vers les trois garçons pour leur dire de monter. Ils sont tous plantés là, la bouche grande ouverte, à regarder un peu partout comme s'ils n'étaient jamais sortis de leur monde avant.

Enfin…façon de parler. Ils sont déjà sortis de leur monde avant. Non ?

'Dites-moi…vous êtes déjà allés dans le monde moldu quand même ?'

'Bah…vite fait…', m'apprend Sirius.

'J'habite dans un quartier sorcier…donc…non, en fait, à par en passant…', avoue James.

Peter se contente de marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa barbe en fixant le bout de ses chaussures.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

'Vous rigolez ! C'est pas possible !', je m'exclame, 'Après tout il y a une première fois à tout, alors montez ! Et essayez d'être un minimum discrets…', je continue alors que Sirius commence à examiner la portière du taxi comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de fascinant.

Nous arrivons devant le Big Ben, et les garçons sortent du taxi en titubant. Les passants leur lancent des regards méfiants, apparemment ils les croient saouls, à 10h du matin. En même temps, comment peuvent-ils deviner qu'en fait, leur comportement étrange est dû au fait qu'ils n'ont jamais mis les pieds dans une voiture avant aujourd'hui?

Nous nous baladons dans la ville, et je m'amuse à jouer les guides touristiques.

Nous allons à la Tower of London, où nous regardons une exposition des bijoux royaux. Les garçons commencent à élaborer un plan digne de James Bond pour les voler, et je dois les traîner hors de la salle pour éviter qu'ils le mettent à exécution.

Ensuite, nous allons au Buckingham Palace, et James et Sirius s'amusent à imiter les gardes et leur façon de marcher jusqu'à ce que le regard meurtrier de l'un d'eux leur en coupe l'envie. Nous traversons alors London's Bridge, en chantant la fameuse comptine 'London's Bridge is falling down' à tue-tête tout le long du chemin.

A midi, nous nous arrêtons pour acheter des Fish and Chips emballés dans du papier journal que nous dégustons au bord de la Tamise.

Nous avons tous mal au pied, et pour faire une pause nous entrons dans un magasin de seconde main pour essayer tout et n'importe quoi – oui, c'était mon idée, et avouez qu'elle est géniale. Au départ, nous nous habillons n'importe comment, puis je décide de m'amuser à relooker les garçons – enfin, James et Sirius. Peter est irrécupérable. Avec mes conseils, James et Sirius mettent des jeans troués, des T-shirt blancs et des vestes en cuir, ce qui leur donne un petit look rebelle et leur va magnifiquement bien. Peter les imite, mais…ça n'a malheureusement pas le même effet. Je leur trouve des montagnes d'habits qui leur vont affreusement bien. En même temps tout leur va bien, à eux et à leur corps de rêve – je ne parle pas de Peter, évidemment. Ils finissent même par faire quelques achats, et les garçons se prennent tellement au jeu que nous finissons la journée en faisant du shopping dans tous les magasins de luxe de la ville – des magasins ou moi aussi je peux m'acheter quelque chose, au moins.

Epuisés, nous nous asseyons sur les marches du British Museum pour se reposer quelques minutes. Sans perdre mon objectif des yeux, j'en profite pour poser ma tête sur les genoux de James dans un geste anodin. Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent…il doit être au moins 19h, et il y a moins de gens dans les rues. Tout est calme. Je pourrais rester là des heures, à profiter du silence…

'POTTER !'

L'interpellé se relève brutalement, envoyant ma tête valser sur les marches en pierre – aïe.

Je me redresse en me massant l'arrière du crâne. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un se tient devant moi et me cache le soleil.

C'est une fille qui à l'air d'avoir notre âge. Vraisemblablement, elle sort du musée : elle porte des livres sur l'art dans ses bras. Elle a l'air de connaître James, et quelque chose qu'il a fait semble la mettre dans tous ses états.

'Bonjour !', lui déclarent Peter et Sirius en souriant.

Ils la connaissent aussi, apparemment.

'Bonjour.', leur répond-elle sur le ton le plus froid que j'ai jamais entendu – hormis le mien, évidemment.

James lui lance le sourire le plus charmeur que je n'ai jamais vu. Il se passe la main dans les cheveux – il fait ça vraiment souvent, décidemment…

'Evans ! Quel plaisir de te revoir. Je vois que tu rayonne de bonne humeur, comme d'habitude…Comment ça va ?...'

Elle le foudroie des yeux. Pour une raison inconnue, Sirius et Peter sont en train de s'étrangler de rire comme des andouilles.

Soudain, le regard de la fille se porte sur moi. J'en ai des frissons. Elle fait vraiment peur. Son regard ne me lâche pas, et je décide de le soutenir pour lui montrer de quel bois je me chauffe. Je plonge donc mes yeux dans les siens, et face à ma provocation – elle s'attendait apparemment à ce que je parte en courant – ils deviennent encore plus menaçants. Ses pupilles se dilatent, on voit de moins en moins ses iris verts. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette folle ?

Sans la quitter des yeux, je lui adresse un sourire mauvais.

'Bonjour, je m'appelle Jane.'

Je la vois serrer les dents.

'Bonjour…', commence-t-elle, sur un ton encore plus froid, avant de rejeter ses cheveux roux par-dessus son épaule, 'Je m'appelle Lily.'

Peter et Sirius éclatent à nouveau de rire.

'Potter, je peux te parler trois secondes, s'il-te-plaît ?', demande Lily sans me quitter des yeux.

James, adoptant un comportement de bon petit chien obéissant, s'écarte avec elle.

'Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?'

'C'est Lily…elle est très jalouse…', m'informe Sirius entre deux éclats de rire. Je lui envoie un regard meurtrier pour l'aider à se calmer. 'Elle et James se tournent autour depuis leur premier jour à Poudlard. James est fou amoureux d'elle, je pense. Il adore la…provoquer. Je pense qu'il s'imagine qu'en suivant cette méthode elle arrivera à un point où elle le détestera tellement qu'elle se jettera dans ses bras. Mais pour l'instant, elle…elle fait comme s'il elle n'en avait rien à faire de lui, à par quand il s'agit de lui crier dessus. Mais apparemment, elle considère qu'elle est la seule que James peut énerver à longueur de journée…à en juger par son humeur massacrante…'

'Et pourquoi elle a envie de me voir me faire piétiner par un hippogriffe ?'

'Parce que tu es un peu trop proche de James à son goût, à mon avis.'

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Je ne veux pas le lui voler, son James. Je veux juste le lui emprunter quelques semaines !

Mais bon après tout, je n'ai pas franchement envie d'avoir Lily comme ennemi, et je décide de laisser tomber James-le-mannequin-sportif pour me concentrer sur Sirius-le-rebelle – au grand damne de Jane-ange, bien sûr.

Nous rentrons tous au Chaudron Baveur, où Lily séjourne elle aussi en attendant la rentrée.

Même après sa petite discussion avec James, elle n'a pas encore l'air de m'avoir pardonné d'avoir – Oh sacrilège ! – posé ma tête sur les genoux de son non-petit-ami. L'ambiance est plutôt tendue, et Sirius nous propose d'aller faire une petite fête à son endroit préféré, sur le toit de l'immeuble, histoire de nous changer les esprits avant le dernier jour de vacances qui arrive demain – et de décoincer Lily à coup de Bierreaubeurres par la même occasion.

On demande à toutes les personnes de notre âge que nous croisons si elles veulent venir, et une fois sur le toit, je me rends compte que la fête s'annonce…pas mal du tout. Bon bien sûr j'aurais fais mieux, mais là elle a quand même été organisée en trente minutes. Une bonne cinquantaine de personne sont venues et dansent au son du rock and roll provenant du bar en bas. Peter danse tout seul, Lily avec James et Sirius avec moi. Ça semble aller à Lily qui n'a plus l'air de vouloir m'égorger, pour l'instant au moins.

La musique change et un autre garçon vient demander à Lily de danser avec elle.

Et elle accepte, cette imbécile, sous les yeux ébahis de James – je comprends qu'elle veuille le rendre jaloux, mais là je sens que ça va mal tourner.

James a l'air complètement désemparé, et je le vois chercher des yeux une nouvelle partenaire de danse.

Pitié, pas moi. Pitié pitié pitié ! Lily va me tuer !

Sourd aux messages que je tentais de lui envoyer par télépathie, il s'approche de moi et me tend la main.

Je ne peux pas dire non, il vient de se faire jeter comme un vieux truc inutile par Lily !

Et bien sûr, c'est un slow. Evidemment. L'univers s'acharne contre moi, décidemment. Lily me foudroie du regard.

Elle se décroche de son partenaire et vient m'arracher au mien, et pas d'un geste délicat. Non. D'un geste bien violent impliquant griffures et écrasement de poignet douloureux. Elle m'amène dans un coin désert.

'Pour qui tu te prend ?'

'Lily, désolé, j'ai rien fais moi !'

'De quel droit tu fais ça ?'

'Mais vous sortez même pas ensemble ! Tu le déteste'

Elle devient de plus en plus rouge.

'C'est pas une raison !'

'Mais j'en veux pas moi, il est tout à toi ! Il m'a juste demandé de danser avec lui ! Tu faisais exactement la même chose avec l'autre type !'

'Et tu me juge en plus ?'

J'avais raison. Cette fille est folle.

'Mais non !'

'Et tu me contredit ! Espèce de garce !'

Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'aperçois Sirius au loin. Mon cerveau commence à marcher en mode accéléré et j'élabore un plan à la vitesse grand V.

'Lily, je comprends que tu sois jalouse, mais je ne m'intéresse pas du tout à James. Tu veux une preuve ?'

Elle me regarde sans trop comprendre. Je vais rejoindre Sirius, je l'attrape par la main, il se retourne vers moi. D'un seul mouvement, je colle mes lèvres au siennes, sans trop réfléchir. Au pire, je n'aurais qu'à lui dire que j'ai fais ça pour survivre à Lily la tueuse, s'il me repousse.

Mais il ne me repousse pas, bien au contraire. Bientôt, il se colle à moi et passe ses mains dans mes cheveux.

Les anglais embrassent très bien, décidemment.

Tout autour de nous, des gens s'arrêtent de danser et nous dévisagent. Certains garçons sifflent. Mais je m'en fiche. Je suis en train d'embrasser Sirius et plus rien ne peux détourner mon esprit de ses bras musclés autour de moi.

Je finis la soirée dans les bras de mon nouveau petit-ami, Jane-diable jubilant dans mon esprit. J'ai froid, et il me prête sa veste en cuir tout en me serrant contre lui pour me réchauffer. Lily semble satisfaite. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que grâce à elle, tous mes plans se réaliseront…

Le soir, je reste longtemps allongée sur mon lit à fixer le plafond tout en caressant Macaron distraitement. Finalement, l'année scolaire ne s'annonce pas si mal.

Sirius, ce rebelle, se faufile dans ma chambre en plein milieu de la nuit pour, comme disait Jessy, me citer Shakespeare en me regardant dans les yeux tout en me charmant de son magnifique accent anglais. Je ne résiste pas longtemps à tout ce charme et je recommence à l'embrasser avec toute ma passion.

Je passe la dernière journée de vacances à me balader dans le Chemin de Traverse, la main de Sirius serrée autour de la mienne, ce qui n'est pas désagréable du tout. Le soir, nous retournons au Chaudron Baveur pour faire nos valises – je subis quelques commentaires désobligeants de la part des garçons quand je suis obligée de venir leur demander de l'aide pour fermer la mienne, qui est peut-être un _petit peu_ trop remplie.

Le lendemain arrive rapidement. Nous arrivons à la gare de King's Cross après un rapide voyage en taxi.

'Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer quel genre d'idiot à écrit sur mon billet que le train part du quai 9 ¾ ?', je demande.

Peter pouffe.

'Mais enfin, c'est un quai magique ! C'est pour que les moldus ne nous voient pas !', m'explique-t-il.

Je lui lance un regard meurtrier. Je n'aime pas me faire prendre pour une imbécile. Il va jusqu'à pousser un hoquet de terreur et détourner le regard.

Sirius éclate de rire.

'Toujours aussi courageux à ce que je vois, mon petit rat.', lui lance-t-il.

_Mon petit rat_ ? Sérieusement ?

Sirius me traîne vers…un mur. Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de paniquer et crier comme une malade, nous fonçons en plein dedans. Et…émergeons sur un quai, à ma plus grande surprise.

Un grand train rouge est déjà là. Des élèves moyennement enchantés par la perspective d'une nouvelle année scolaire disent au revoir à des parents anxieux.

Je repère un employé portant un badge sur son pull.

'Vous, là ! Montez ma valise dans un compartiment.', je lui ordonne en désignant ladite valise à mes pieds.

Le grand garçon aux cheveux châtains clairs ouvre grand la bouche. C'est moi, ou il va protester ?

'Allez, allez, vous n'êtes pas payé à rester planté là comme un idiot !'

Il commence à soulever ma valise en bougonnant. Il est maigre, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'arrivera jamais à la trainer jusque sur le train…Oh et puis tant pis, je ne vais pas l'aider quand même.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Sirius et James sont morts de rire à côté de moi.

Lily apparaît à coté de nous, les mains sur les hanches.

'Oh Lily, toi aussi tu es une employée sur le train ?', je lui demande en repérant son badge sur sa chemise.

Elle me lance un regard ahuri.

'Quoi ?'

Sirius et James sont en train de se tordre de rire à en avoir les larmes aux yeux.

'Bah…t'as un badge d'employée non ?'

Lily me fixe d'un regard désespéré.

'Mais non ! C'est mon insigne de préfète…'

'C'est quoi une préfète ?', je demande.

'C'est une personne qui a plus de responsabilité que les autres. On peut donner des punitions, des retenues, enlever des points aux autres…', m'explique-t-elle en rejetant ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule et en prenant un ton quelque peu dédaigneux.

'Mais pour Lily, ça veut aussi dire qu'elle a le droit de crier sur tout le monde sans raison et de se trouver supérieure aux autres !', me précise James.

'POTTER ! Moins dix points pour Gryffondor !'

'Je te signale que l'année scolaire n'a pas encore commencé, Evans. Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça.', commente James.

Lily, fulminant de rage, tourne les talons et s'en va vers l'avant du train.

Je viens de me rendre compte de quelque chose. J'ai délégué la charge de ma valise à un préfet.

Je pars vers le train en courant pour le retrouver.

Il est en train de ressortir d'un compartiment après y avoir, vraisemblablement, trainé mon bagage.

Quand il m'aperçoit, il prend un air effrayé et commence à s'éloigner. Il croit apparemment que je vais encore l'obliger à porter je ne sais quoi.

'Attends !'

Il se retourne à contrecœur, le regard fixé sur ses chaussures.

'Je suis désolée, je t'ai pris pour un employé ! Tu avais un badge, je suis nouvelle, je ne pensais pas…désolée. Et merci pour ma valise, aussi.'

Je lui souris, espérant qu'il me pardonnera.

Il relève les yeux et me sourit timidement.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quand je croise ses yeux couleur caramel, mon cœur saute un battement. Je reste plantée là comme une idiote, la bouche grande ouverte.

Sirius apparaît tout à coup à mon côté.

'Remus ! Je vois que tu as fais la connaissance de Jane. Et de sa valise…', dit-il en souriant.

'J'ai fais la connaissance de sa valise, mais pas de Jane… Je m'appelle Remus Lupin. Ravi de faire ta connaissance.'

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre. J'ai apparemment perdu la parole.

Finalement, j'arrive à articuler, 'Jane. Jane Kingsford. Ravie…'

Je lui tends une main tremblante.

Quand il la saisit, je peux jurer que je sens des frissons parcourir ma colonne vertébrale.

Il me sourit. Ce n'est pas le sourire parfait de James, ni le sourire séducteur de Sirius. Mais il fait battre mon cœur à un rythme affolant.

Sirius passe son bras autour de mes épaules. Le sourire de Remus disparaît.

'On va s'asseoir ?', propose James.

'Allez-y', dit Remus en désignant le compartiment à sa droite, 'Il faut que j'aille au compartiment des préfets pour un moment.'

'Ah, j'oubliais. Le devoir t'appelle.', continue Sirius en lui souriant.

Nous nous installons sur les banquettes.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive.

Ok, je sais très bien ce qui m'arrive. Je suis en train de craquer pour le pote de mon petit-ami. Bref, je m'appelle Jane, et je suis détestable.

xxx

Et oui, c'est déjà (ou plutôt enfin) finit ) J'espère publier un nouveau chapitre bientôt. Si vous aimez bien en tout cas. Bref, reviewer les gens ! Si vous avez envie. A bientôt !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Je déteste Poudlard

Coucou à tous ! Désolée, j'ai mis du temps pour poster ce chapitre mais je n'étais pas très inspirée, et puis j'avais pas mal de travail pour l'école. Et puis le Bac est dans deux semaines, aussi. Donc résultat, ce chapitre est un peu plus court. Juste un peu.

Merci pour vos reviews, bevre, Rose d'Epine, Maryloup, Lady Rirly, Camomille Potter, Lilynx88, Lolie Lovegood et Lou Celestial ! Elles m'ont fait super plaisir ! Par contre du coup vous me mettez la pression, j'ai peur que vous n'aimiez plus autant ce chapitre. Perso je le trouve un peu moins bien, mais bon en même temps y a pas trop d'action, il installe le contexte. Bref, il est indispensable, quoi. Enfin vous verrez ) Sur ce, bonne lecture !

xxx

Chapitre 2 : Je déteste Poudlard.

Je m'ennuie.

Ca fait au moins deux heures qu'on est partis, et je suis à court de distraction. Même changer la couleur de mes ongles à coup de baguette magique ne me fait plus envie.

Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi.

James s'amuse à jeter et rattraper une petite balle dorée, l'air de s'embêter profondément.

Peter somnole.

Sirius lit. Il _lit_. C'est vous dire à quel point il n'a rien à faire.

Il va falloir ranimer tout ça, décidemment…

Je tousse pour attirer leur attention.

Peter se redresse, James arrêter de lancer sa balle et Sirius lève les yeux de son livre.

'Ce n'est pas que je n'_adore_ pas votre compagnie, mais je m'ennuie à mort, là. Qui est partant pour…', je donne quelques coups de baguette dans l'air ce qui a l'effet de faire apparaître une petite malle argentée sur mes genoux, 'un POKER !'

Les trois garçons me fixent comme des idiots. Désespérant.

'J'oubliais, vous n'avez aucune culture. Le poker est un jeu de cartes. C'est _le_ jeu de cartes. Je suis sûre que vous allez aimer.'

Ils semblent intrigués. Je leur explique les règles tout en préparant le jeu sur la valise de Peter que j'ai métamorphosée en table.

'Vous avez compris ?', je demande.

Ils acquiescent, mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion. Particulièrement en ce qui concerne Peter. Pour une raison inconnue, je suis persuadée que son cerveau ne dépasse pas la taille d'un petit pois.

'Bon, bah on va faire une partie pour du beurre, parce que je vous préviens, je suis imbattable, alors je vais essayer de ne pas vous plumer directement, quand même.', je continue.

Au bout de quelques minutes, j'ai – oh, surprise !- gagné. Peter a l'air de ne rien comprendre à ce qui lui arrive –étonnant-, James semble déstabilisé par le fait qu'il ait perdu à quelque chose, et Sirius est complètement fasciné.

Les heures passent et ils ne s'améliorent pas, au plus grand bonheur de mon porte-monnaie.

Je suis encore en train de célébrer une énième victoire quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvre.

Remus entre, l'air à bout de nerfs.

'Je hais les premières années et leur manie de courir dans tous les sens.', déclare-t-il.

Il pose les yeux sur la table.

'Je peux jouer ?'

'Tu connais ?', je demande, étonnée.

'Je suis imbattable.'

'Jane aussi, comme tu peux le voir.', déclare Sirius en faisant une tête de chien battu et en retournant les poches de son jean pour montrer à Remus à quel point elles sont vides.

'Enfin une adversaire à ma hauteur !'

Il s'installe en face de moi et me sourit.

Je rougis.

Je _rougis_ ! Je ne rougis jamais !

Je détourne les yeux. La partie s'annonce difficile.

Remus fait le dealer. Il mélange les cartes comme dans les films américains. Malgré toute ma bonne volonté, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui jeter un regard admiratif.

Bientôt, il ne reste plus que Remus, Sirius et moi en course. Sirius est bizarrement devenu bien plus doué tout à coup, mais Peter et James sont restés irrécupérables.

Sirius enchaîne les victoires. Soit je suis une prof exceptionnelle - je n'en doute pas - soit il est en train de tricher - je n'en doute malheureusement pas non plus.

J'observe Sirius avec attention. Des petites étincelles surgissent de temps à autres près de lui, sous la table.

Ok, je suis une prof pitoyable et Sirius est en train de tricher.

Je regarde Remus. Il est lui aussi en train de fixer Sirius.

'Sirius ?'

Il relève la tête de son jeu de cartes.

'Jane ?', me répond-il en me lançant son magnifique sourire à tomber comme s'il pensait que ça me ferait oublier qu'il triche.

'Ca te dérangerais d'être un peu plus discret quand tu triche ? Tu nous déconcentre, là.'

Sirius éclate de rire.

'J'aurais essayé, au moins.'

Je lève les yeux au ciel et dépose mes cartes sur la table.

'Bon, ça n'a plus de sens qu'on continue, s'il trichait depuis le début…', dis-je.

'Donc tu déclare forfait.', constate Remus.

Je lui lance un regard meurtrier.

'Jamais.', j'affirme en reprenant mes cartes.

Non mais. Pour qui il me prend.

La tension monte. Remus est vraiment fort. Il m'intrigue, je me demande où il a appris à jouer comme ça.

J'enchaîne les coups de génie et les victoires – je sais, je sais, je suis géniale – mais je dois avouer qu'il me donne du fil à retordre.

Je suis en train de gagner. Puis Remus est en train de gagner. Puis moi. Puis Remus. Puis moi. Puis Remus. Puis moi.

'Bon, vous finissez ou quoi ?'

Je lance un regard meurtrier à cet idiot impatient de Peter.

La partie continue. Encore. Et encore. J'ai des crampes aux mains. J'ai mal au dos. J'en ai marre. Remus à l'air dans la même situation.

'Bon, il commence à faire nuit, là. On vous déclare à égalité ?', propose James.

J'hésite. C'est un bon compromis, mais je ne partage rien. Sûrement pas la victoire.

Une douleur insupportable dans le cou me fait changer d'avis.

'Mouais. Pourquoi pas…'

Remus me tend la main. Je la serre. Des frissons parcourent ma pauvre colonne vertébrale endolorie.

'Je vous déclare officiellement également intelligent !', déclare James.

'Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un pouvait être aussi intelligent que Remus.', ajoute Sirius.

'Tu exagère, Sirius…', commente Remus.

'Non. Tu es le premier de la classe, tu n'as jamais perdu aux échecs, ni aux dames magiques, ni aux cartes, ni…tu n'as jamais perdu à rien quoi. Tu es un mystère pour la science.'

Tiens. Intéressant. J'aimerais bien montrer à tout le monde que je suis plus intelligente que Remus – personne n'est plus intelligent que moi, enfin ! – histoire de m'amuser un petit peu.

'Mais ça, c'était avant que j'arrive…', je déclare avec un clin d'œil.

Je suis soudain très gênée par le fait d'être assise en face de Remus. Ses beaux yeux caramel sont fixés sur moi – quelle discrétion – et dès que je croise son regard, il me sourit timidement.

Oui, ça me donne des frissons, et oui, mes mains commencent peu à peu à trembler, mais non, je ne laisserais pas faire ! M'enfin, j'ai un petit-ami ! Non mais.

Et puis Remus n'est vraiment pas mon genre.

Bon, peut-être un peu.

Je me lève et vais m'adosser à la porte regarder le paysage défiler par la fenêtre – enfin plutôt fixer un point dans le vide et me dire que je déteste les voyages en train.

La porte s'ouvre, et je tombe en arrière en criant de surprise. Lily a le bon réflexe de s'écarter pour que je m'éclate la tête par terre sans rien pour me retenir.

Sirius m'aide à me relever en essayant de camoufler son rire.

'Désolée.', me dit Lily sur un ton qui m'indique tout de suite qu'elle n'est pas désolée du tout. Quelle sadique.

'Remus, on doit contrôler le couloir.', continue-t-elle.

L'interpelé la suit sans protester.

Je passe le reste du voyage collée à Sirius pour oublier Remus. Peter se contente quant à lui de s'empiffrer de je ne sais quelles sucreries vendues par une sorcière avec un chariot.

'Si tu continue comme ça, tu ne rentreras plus dans ton uniforme avant la fin de la semaine.', dis-je en me décollant quelques secondes des lèvres de Sirius.

'En parlant d'uniforme. Il faut qu'on se change, on est en train d'arriver.', rajoute James.

Je m'enferme dans les toilettes pour me changer – il n'y a même pas de vestiaires, franchement, c'est quoi ce train ?

Mon esprit commence à divaguer vers un territoire dangereux : Remus et son beau sourire.

**Pouf !**

**Paf !**

'Jane, Jane, Jane. Tu les veux tous, décidemment…'

'Jane ! Tu as un petit-ami – que je n'approuve absolument pas d'ailleurs, mais là n'est pas la question. N'as-tu pas un minimum de conscience ?', s'insurge Jane-ange.

'Oh, ça va, elle va pas s'enfermer dans un couvent non plus…'

'Ce n'est pas une raison pour…tromper…son petit ami !', continue Jane-ange avec dégoût.

_Je ne trompe personne espèce d'idiote ! Remus est un maigrichon avec une couleur d'yeux intéressante et qui m'intrigue par ses aptitudes au poker, c'est tout ! Maintenant si vous permettez, j'ai autre chose à faire !_

Je m'examine dans le miroir. Cette…_chose_ ne ressemble à rien. Je porte un pull bleu marine avec l'insigne de Poudlard par-dessus une chemise blanche complètement banale, une jupe plissée bleu marine qui malgré tous mes efforts pour la rendre plus courte ne m'arrive que quelques centimètres au-dessus du genou, des bas gris et des mocassins. C'est tout ce qu'il y a de moins original et de plus ennuyeux. Oh et, j'oubliais, j'ai une cravate noire. Magnifique.

Bref, je hais, hais, hais les uniformes.

Je sors ma baguette pour tenter de rattraper les dégâts causés par l'incroyable mauvais goût du créateur de cette tenue.

'Rosifix !'

Rien.

'Stylius !'

Toujours rien.

'Beautyfix ?'

Encore rien.

La magie ne m'aidera pas, apparemment.

Je retourne au compartiment, résignée. J'ouvre la porte sans toquer.

Les garçons n'ont vraisemblablement pas finit de se changer… James, Sirius, et, malheureusement, Peter, se tiennent torse nu devant moi.

C'est un spectacle très intéressant, je me dois de l'admettre.

'Euh, excusez-moi !', je leur dit sans le penser un seul instant tout en essayant de ne surtout pas regarder Peter.

'Jane ? Qu'est-ce qui…se...passe…ici…', me demande Lily en s'arrêtant devant la porte. Elle devient rouge comme une magnifique tomate pourrie et fixe James sans aucune discrétion.

Celui-ci a vite fait de s'en rendre compte et s'empresse de passer sa main dans ses cheveux en lui adressant son superbe sourire de catalogue.

'Evans. Tu n'as pas un couloir à patrouiller ?', lui demande-t-il.

'Je…ne…oui…non…'

'Ou alors préfèrerais-tu rester plantée là à fantasmer sur moi ?', continue-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Lily semble se reprendre tout de suite.

'POTTER ! Je ne…Il faut que je parte !'

Elle tourne les talons, laissant les garçons morts de rire dans le compartiment.

Le train ralentit enfin. Il à l'air de faire déjà nuit dehors.

Nous sortons sur le perron, abandonnant nos bagages – dont mon pauvre petit Macaron - à l'intérieur.

Un genre de demi-géant extrêmement poilu se tient juste devant nous.

'Premières années ! Toutes les premières années ! Avec moi !', s'époumone-t-il.

'Viens, nous on y va en carrosse…', déclare Sirius en me prenant par la main.

Mmmm, un carrosse !

Le menton entre les mains, je soupire profondément. Tout le monde à l'air particulièrement déprimé par la rentrée.

Enfin, presque tout le monde.

Sirius me dévisage, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.

'J'ai une idée !', s'exclame-t-il après quelques secondes, très enthousiaste, 'tu es _peut-être_ aussi intelligente que Remus, mais il y a quelque chose que tu ne feras jamais aussi bien que moi…', continue-t-il.

Ah, Sirius, Sirius. Quelle naïveté. Franchement, je fais _tout _mieux que tout le monde. C'est bien connu.

'Ah oui ? Et quoi ?', je demande tout de même.

'Le bordel.'

Je le fixe sans trop comprendre.

'Le premier à faire assez de conneries pour se prendre une retenue peut faire faire un gage à l'autre.', continue-t-il, toujours aussi surexcité qu'un gamin de cinq ans devant un sapin de noël.

Ce qu'il peut-être immature, franchement.

Mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais mieux que lui.

Je serre la main qu'il me tend.

'Ok.'

Sirius enchaîne les petits sorts débiles, dont les cibles sont en général des élèves habillés en vert. Il en suspend quelques uns par la cheville dans les airs, c'est plutôt marrant.

Mais moi, je préfère frapper fort. Je suis déjà en train d'élaborer un plan dans mon esprit alors que les carrosses partent vers Poudlard.

Je descends et me retrouve en face d'un grand escalier. Le grand escalier mène à la réplique exacte du bâtiment qu'il y a sur la photo de ma mère.

Bon d'accord, il a peut-être _un peu_ moins l'air de tomber en ruines. Un peu.

Juste devant les grandes portes en bois, il y a une femme aux lunettes rectangulaires portant un chignon. Elle a l'air très sympathique, avec ses lèvres pincées et ses yeux plissés.

En fait, je me rends compte que c'est moi qu'elle fixe. Je soutiens son regard en souriant.

Nous passons à côté d'elle.

'Professeur McGonagall ! Vous n'avez pas changé, toujours aussi…_ravissante_…', s'exclame Sirius en faisant une courbette.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

'Mr. Black. J'espérais que vous aviez mûri pendant l'été. En vain, à ce que je vois. Et s'il-vous-plaît, enlevez-moi cette veste en cuir ridicule.'

'Je suis dans l'obligation de désobéir, malgré toute la peine que cela engendre. Je ne peux me séparer de ma seconde peau, comprenez-vous ?', répond Sirius.

Sa façon de parler me fait m'étouffer de rire à côté de lui.

McGonagall à l'air de vouloir m'égorger.

'Miss Kingsford, je présume ?'

J'approuve d'un signe de tête.

'Vous attendrez dans le Grand Hall et rentrerez après le passage des premières années. On viendra vous chercher. Oh, et Mr Black, si je ne vous vois pas en uniforme réglementaire dans la Grande Salle, vous aurez affaire à moi.'

Sirius ricane.

'Je pense qu'il est plutôt évident que je vais gagner, ma chère petite débutante. Je n'ai qu'à garder ma veste.'

'Oh, mais j'ai une bien meilleure idée, moi. Ca sera mémorable. Spectaculaire. Mieux, quoi.'

Il me regarde avec envie.

'Tu peux participer, bien sûr, à ce coup du siècle.', je continue. Sirius sourit, satisfait.

'A une condition. Je gagne, et tu reconnais que je suis bien plus rebelle que toi', je termine, souriant en voyant son visage se décomposer.

Mais quand je lui explique mon plan, il ne peut qu'accepter.

**Pouf !**

**Paf !**

_Non ! Pas maintenant !_

'NON ! NE FAIS PAS CA ESPECE D'INCONSCIENTE !'

'Je suis fière de toi, Jane', commente Jane-diable en ignorant Jane-ange.

_Merci._

'J'en ai les larmes aux yeux…je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre ! Ah !...', continue Jane-diable.

_Bon, lâchez-moi, j'ai un plan à mettre en place et une école à impressionner, moi._

Nous nous cachons dans un recoin du Grand Hall et attendons que tout le monde rentre dans la Grande Salle. Nous émergeons alors de notre cachette et commençons à nous préparer.

J'enlève mon pull, déboutonne les premiers boutons et remonte les manches de ma chemise, et après de nombreux, nombreux efforts, j'arrive à raccourcir encore un peu ma jupe. J'enlève aussi mes bas et les cache dans un placard. Je détache mes cheveux et les ébouriffe et les décoiffe autant que je peux. Je sors ma petite trousse à maquillage et entreprends de me remaquiller, en mettant beaucoup, beaucoup plus de noir sur mes yeux que je ne le fais normalement.

A côté de moi, Sirius est en train de secouer la tête dans tous les sens – on dirait un chien mouillé, franchement. Mais je dois dire que l'effet est…très réussi. Ses cheveux partent un peu dans tous les sens, et ça lui va très bien. Il a sorti sa chemise de son pantalon et un peu dénoué sa cravate. Avec sa veste en cuir, il a vraiment l'air…rebelle.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir, je continue la préparation en faisant apparaître un haut-parleur au-dessus de nos têtes.

'Jane ? Tu peux y aller.'

J'ai un petit moment de choc. Un _fantôme_ vient de me parler. Oh et puis, plus rien ne m'étonne…

Je lance un dernier regard à Sirius. Il me sourit de son fameux sourire machiavélique. D'un coup de baguette vers le haut-parleur, je l'allume et lui fais jouer un solo de guitare électrique bien bruyant et très rock.

Sirius passe son bras par-dessus mon épaule, et j'ouvre la porte. Quelques centaines de paires d'yeux sont fixées sur nous. Rien que ça. Je relève le menton, jette mes cheveux par-dessus mon épaule, et me colle un sourire moqueur sur le visage avant de commencer à déambuler vers l'autre bout de la salle au rythme endiablé de la musique, Sirius à mon côté.

Certains élèves – dont Lily-la-coincée - n'ont pas l'air très contents, mais la plupart sourient, rient, applaudissent, voire se lève et commencent à danser pour quelques uns.

Des adultes à une table en face de nous ont l'air plutôt furieux.

Tant pis.

Nous arrivons devant la table des adultes. La table des professeurs, j'imagine. Sirius se retourne vers moi et – ce qui n'était absolument pas dans le plan, mais quelle bonne initiative – commence à m'embrasser sans aucune retenue.

La musique devient de plus en plus forte. Apparemment, les professeurs sont trop choqués pour réagir.

De plus en plus d'élèves dansent ou chantent. Certains sont montés sur les tables.

Juste à côté de moi, un vieux chapeau est posé sur un tabouret. Sirius m'a expliqué qu'il allait falloir que je pose cette affreuse chose répugnante et pleine de puces sur mes pauvres cheveux délicats et brillants de propreté pour qu'il m'attribue à une maison.

Mais oui voyons. Un chapeau qui décide des classes. Logique.

Je soulève l'horrible objet poussiéreux à bout de bras, monte sur le tabouret, et commence à danser moi aussi. Avec une moue dégoutée, je m'enfonce le chapeau sur la tête.

Il rit. Le chapeau _rit_. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? Peut-être qu'il y a un genre de rat fou dedans qui se nourrit de puces et de vers de terres qui a tendance à éclater d'un rire machiavélique de temps en temps ! Avec un cri, je balance le chapeau par terre.

Avant de toucher le sol, il se contente de crier 'GRYFFONDOR !' et de continuer à ricaner.

A ces mots, tous les élèves – enfin surtout ceux assis à une table à gauche et habillés en rouge et or – se lèvent et applaudissent, crient, chantent, dansent, secouent la tête dans tous les sens ou jouent sur une guitare électrique invisible. Voire tout ça en même temps.

Je lance un sourire triomphal à Sirius.

Nous avons officiellement réussi à semer le chaos après vingt minutes passées dans l'école.

Pour finir en beauté, je tourbillonne sur moi-même sur mon tabouret et m'arrête devant la table des professeurs, toujours assis là comme des idiots avec la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Je saute de mon piédestal, leur envoie un sourire charmeur et effectue une magnifique révérence.

Devant tant d'insolence, les professeurs semblent enfin reprendre leurs esprits. Un nain décoiffé commence à envoyer des sortilèges un peu partout pour rétablir l'ordre et McGonagall s'approche de Sirius et moi, l'air furieuse.

'Mr Black ! Miss Kingsford ! Quel manque de respect !'

'Mais on a juste mis un peu d'animation…', proteste Sirius.

McGonagall étouffe un cri de rage.

'Retenue ! Tous les deux, toute la semaine, mon bureau, vingt heures !'

A sa plus grande surprise, Sirius et moi éclatons de rire et nous tapons dans la main à ces mots.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ordre est rétabli et Sirius et moi allons nous asseoir à la table de ma nouvelle maison, Gryffondor.

Ma cravate noire est devenue rouge et dorée.

Je me demande si c'est vraiment mieux.

Je jette un coup d'œil sur le reste de la salle. Tout le monde est encore en train de me regarder. Je souris.

Les professeurs semblent vouloir faire comme si je ne venais pas de révolutionner cette école de petits intellos parfaits.

D'ailleurs, il y a de l'agitation vers leur table. Un vieillard qui semble être un hippie, à en croire ses cheveux et sa barbe lui arrivant à la taille, ses lunettes ressemblant vaguement à celles de John Lennon ainsi que sa robe à fleur et ses nombreuses bagues, se lève et regarde la salle en souriant bêtement.

'A tous les nouveaux venus, bienvenue ! A tous les autres, bienvenue à nouveau ! Et bon appétit !'

Il se rassied.

'Utile.', je commente avec ironie.

'Dumbledore est…étrange.', m'explique Remus, que je n'avais pas remarqué.

'C'est le directeur ?', je demande.

Il hoche de la tête.

Génial. Bienvenue chez les fous. La meilleure école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre ? Un château en ruine dirigé par un soixante-huitard du troisième âge, bien sûr !

Les plats disposés devant nous se remplissent tout à coup. Tout le monde commence à se goinfrer. Surtout Peter, en fait.

Une fois les assiettes vides, Dumbledore-le-hippie se relève.

'Bon, maintenant que tous les estomacs sont pleins, je – ou plutôt Mr Rusard - tiens à vous rappeler que la forêt interdite est…interdite, comme son nom l'indique, mais ce que certains de nos élèves ne semblent tout de même pas avoir compris...', il fixe Sirius et James avec insistance avant de continuer, 'Je – ou plutôt Mr Rusard – vous rappelle aussi qu'il y a une liste de choses interdites à faire. Vous pouvez la consulter, mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Sur ce, bonne nuit !'

Les premières années et moi le regardons, surpris. Les autres ont plutôt l'air morts de rire.

Les autres Gryffondors et moi arrivons, après beaucoup, beaucoup de couloirs et d'escaliers, à un portrait représentant ce qui semble être une obèse légèrement alcoolique, une bouteille de vin à la main.

'Mot de passe ?', demande-t-elle à Lily, qui ouvre la marche.

'Pastille pour la gorge.'

Le portrait s'ouvre, dévoilant un trou dans le mur. Tout le monde grimpe à l'intérieur. Je me retrouve alors dans une salle circulaire, avec des tables, des fauteuils, et un feu. La plupart des gens partent vers des portes au fond, qui j'imagine mènent vers les chambres.

Personnellement, je choisis plutôt de m'affaler très élégamment dans un fauteuil près du feu. Les autres me rejoignent.

James sort une bouteille de derrière son fauteuil.

'POTTER ! RANGE-MOI CA TOUT DE SUITE !'

'Evans, il est neuf heures. Sois un ange et va te coucher, on a tous eu notre dose.', répond l'interpellé.

'Comment oses-tu ! Espèce de…de…', continue Lily.

Sans attendre sa réponse, James se lève et déclare à l'unisson, 'Qui est partant pour…UNE FETE DE RENTREE !'

Les cris de joie qui s'en suivent recouvrent les protestations provenant de la rabat-joie en chef, à savoir Lily.

Sirius, prenant les choses en main, se lève et de quelques coups de baguette magique insonorise la pièce, installe des décorations par-ci, par-là, dégage un espace au milieu de la salle, et fait apparaître une grande quantité de bouteilles très semblables à celle qui avait valu à James la rage de Lily.

Celle-ci continue de crier à tue-tête, menaçant tout le monde de punition en tout genre.

'Lily,', commence Sirius, 'Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à te lancer un sort qui aurait comme conséquence de te faire avaler ta langue. Alors s'il-te-plaît, épargne-le moi.'

Elle le fixe un instant.

James s'approche et se penche vers elle.

'Allez, Lily-jolie, on sait tous que sous ce masque de chieuse se cache une adorable jeune fille qui rêve de se joindre à nous et de danser toute la nuit en buvant du Whiskey-pur-feu…', susurre-t-il à son oreille.

Lily lui lance un regard qu'elle veut méchant, mais je vois bien qu'elle se retient avec grande peine de se jeter sur lui et de l'embrasser. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, la partie de Lily que je préfère – celle qui avait envie de se jeter dans les bras de James tout à l'heure – lui fait lever les yeux au ciel et lancer un 'Oh et puis merde !' très élégant – mon Dieu ! Un gros mot sortant de la bouche de Lily-parfaite ! Sacrilège !

Elle s'assied dans un fauteuil, le dos bien droit et les mains croisées sur les genoux, l'air pas encore tout à fait convaincue par ce qu'elle est en train de laisser faire.

Remus s'assied à côté d'elle, vraisemblablement lui aussi résigné.

Sirius à carrément installé une petite scène avec des instruments dans un coin. Des gens commencent à jouer. Tout le monde danse, chante, applaudit, et surtout, boit beaucoup de ce qu'il y a dans les bouteilles sur les tables – du Whiskey ? Du feu ? Je ne sais pas.

Je vous préviens tout de suite, je ne supporte pas bien l'alcool. Pas bien du tout même.

Bref, après quelques verres, la salle commence à tanguer autour de moi et je n'arrive plus à aligner trois pas sur mes Prada compensées.

'SIRIUS !', je crie par-dessus le bruit de la musique.

'TU ME DOIS UN GAGE !', je continue de crier comme une malade, même s'il est maintenant à à peine quelques centimètres de moi.

Il n'a plus l'air dans son état normal non plus.

'JE SAAAAIS !', me répond-il sur le même volume sonore.

'TU DOIS TE BALADER TORSE NU TOUTE LA SOIREE ! ET JOUER UN MORCEAU LA !', j'ajoute en montrant la scène, 'MEME SI TU SAIS PAS JOUER !', je finis, morte de rire sans aucune raison apparente.

Bon d'accord, ce gage est pourri.

Mais je suis complètement bourrée. Et puis je pourrais revoir Sirius torse nu comme ça. L'épisode du train ne m'a pas suffit.

Sirius s'exécute.

Quelques instants plus tard, le plus beau mec de la Terre entière est en train de jouer de la guitare électrique en chantant – le tout fantastiquement bien, mon gage n'est plus du tout humiliant – tout en exhibant ses magnifiques abdos.

Et en plus, c'est mon petit-ami.

J'aime ma vie.

Je ne me rappelle plus de rien après ça, à par trébucher à un moment et m'écraser misérablement sur un fauteuil.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil est pour le moins difficile. Je me relève en me frottant le front, comme si cela allait atténuer mon effroyable mal de tête.

Je redescends tout à coup sur terre, et pousse un cri de surprise.

Quand je me suis affalée sur mon fauteuil, hier, il devait y avoir quelque chose qui le recouvrait.

Non, pas un plaid, non. Quelque chose avec une tête et des bras et à en croire mon sens du toucher.

Je me retourne en espérant de tout mon cœur ne pas avoir passé la nuit sur les genoux de Peter.

Ce n'est pas Peter. C'est bien pire. Le spectacle est tout de même assez comique. Le garçon a sa chemise déboutonnée et tient une bouteille d'alcool vide dans une main. Il dort, la bouche grande ouverte, et il sent le Whiskey comme Peter sent le chocolat.

Oh, et j'oubliais. C'est Remus. Bien sûr.

Après le choc initial, je me rends compte que ma chemise aussi est déboutonnée. Et que l'autre main de Remus, celle qui ne tient pas la bouteille, est posée sur ma taille.

Mon Dieu. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais.

J'essaye de me relever sans réveiller personne – je ne tiens pas particulièrement à être vue dans cette position compromettante – quand ma main glisse du bras du fauteuil sur lequel je prenais appui et que je m'écrase lamentablement sur Remus.

Il se réveille, bien sûr, et me découvre à califourchon sur ses genoux, les bras enroulés autour de son cou dans un réflexe de survie pour m'éviter de tomber, le visage à quelques millimètres du sien.

Je tente de garder ma dignité.

'Bonjour. J'ai glissé. Pardonne-moi.'

Pour une raison obscure, mon cerveau n'arrive pas à persuader mon corps de se décoller de Remus et de fuir à toutes jambes. Je reste là, comme une idiote.

A ma plus grande surprise, il me sourit.

'Bien sûr. Ca peut arriver. Je comprends tout à fait.'

Je pense qu'il n'a pas encore digéré tout l'alcool qu'il a bu. En tout cas, ce n'est plus du tout le maigrichon qui me souriait timidement sur le train.

Il lâche sa bouteille et passe sa main libre dans mon dos. Elle remonte doucement jusque dans mes cheveux. Nos têtes sont tellement proches que nos nez se touchent.

Remus réduit progressivement la distance entre nos lèvres.

Au tout dernier instant, il se ressaisit soudainement et semble se rendre compte de la situation. Il s'arrête immédiatement et me fixe de ses grands yeux caramel. Il me balance par terre - quel geste doux et délicat… - et s'enfuit en courant par le trou dans le mur de la salle commune.

'Jane ? Jane ? Eho !'

Quelqu'un est en train de me secouer par l'épaule.

'Mmmmmm…'

'Il faut se lever…', continue la voix inconnue.

Je me redresse d'un seul coup et regarde autour de moi. Je suis bien sur un fauteuil, mais pas de Remus à proximité.

Mon Dieu, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je soupire de soulagement et souris à la formidable personne qui a eu la bonne idée de me réveiller et de me ramener à la réalité.

'Sirius !', je m'écrie, avant de me jeter sur lui.

Je monte prendre une douche et nous descendons pour le petit-déjeuner.

'Mr Black ! Pour la dernière fois, enlevez-moi cette veste en cuir ! Et où est votre cravate ?', s'indigne McGonagall en nous distribuant nos emplois du temps.

Ses réprimandes sont étouffées par le brouhaha provoqué par cet évènement. Apparemment, les anglais sont fascinés par les emplois du temps.

Sirius, James, et moi nous dirigeons vers notre premier cours : Potions.

Mon cours de prédilection. Je suis un génie des potions, sans vouloir me vanter. J'ai gagné un prix pour un veritaserum parfait quand j'avais 8 ans.

Ou alors mon père avait versé un pot-de-vin au jury ?

Je ne sais plus.

C'est donc sûre de moi que je traverse le Grand Hall.

'Euh…pourquoi on descend à la cave ?'

Sirius et James éclatent de rire.

'Les cours de potions ont lieu dans les cachots.', m'explique Lily en nous rejoignant, levant les yeux au ciel aux ricanements des garçons.

Génial. Poudlard a réussi à ruiner ma matière préférée en l'enseignant dans des cachots humides et froids.

Le professeur Slughorn – en voilà un nom magnifique…- me tourne autour pendant toute la leçon, son regard intéressé fixé sur moi.

'Kingsford, Miss Kingsford !', m'interpelle-t-il à la fin de l'heure.

'Vous semblez douée. Que diriez-vous d'un petit dîner en compagnie de l'élite des élèves et moi-même un soir ?'

J'acquiesce. Un dîner avec l'élite des élèves ? Je serais folle si je disais non.

'Je vous tiendrais prévenue. Très bien, très bien…', continue-t-il en se frottant les mains.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce type ?

A la fin de la journée, après un cours de DCFM et de Botanique, nous revenons dans la salle commune.

Je me rends compte – oui, je suis plutôt lente, mais je ne m'intéresse que moyennement à ce qui ne me concerne pas directement – que Remus n'est pas apparu de la journée.

Etrange.

Je préfère ne pas m'attarder sur le sujet, qui me fait trop penser à mon rêve perturbant.

Je suis complètement à bout, gueule de bois oblige, et décide donc de monter me coucher dans ma chambre.

Je me rappelle aussi que je devrais peut-être songer à nourrir Macaron, ce que je n'ai pas fait depuis…avant le voyage en train ?

Je me dirige vers les portes au fond de la salle et ouvre celle par laquelle disparaissent successivement toutes les filles de Gryffondor. Je monte et arrive finalement à un étage remplit de filles de mon âge, et ouvre la première porte qui me tombe sous la main.

Je retiens un cri de stupeur.

Des dortoirs. Des _dortoirs_. _Communs_. A _partager_.

Je déteste cette école.

Je repère mon lit, devant lequel est posée ma valise sur laquelle mon chat à l'air à moitié mort. Je m'empresse de le ranimer à coup de croquettes de luxe avant de m'effondrer sur mon lit et de déprimer.

La porte s'ouvre d'un seul coup, et un brouhaha qui me tape sur les nerfs envahit ma chambre. Pardon, le dortoir.

Je me redresse en bougonnant.

Lily-parfaite est en tête du petit groupe. Elle a un grand sourire collé sur le visage, pour une fois, et tient un livre bien gros et ennuyeux dans un bras.

'La bibliothèque m'a tellement manqué !', s'exclame-t-elle avant d'entamer une petite danse de la joie.

_Pitoyable_.

Derrière elle se tient une fille aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs et à la peau très blanche. Je dois avouer qu'elle est plutôt jolie, elle ressemble un peu à une genre de blanche-neige de seize ans. Elle a aussi l'air d'en avoir la personnalité. Je ne serais pas étonnée si des oiseaux et une biche sautaient par la fenêtre pour venir l'aider à s'habiller, avant de chanter tous ensemble une ode à la nature.

Il y a encore deux autres filles. L'une est grande et blonde, et souriante, et joyeuse, et j'ai envie de me lever pour lui coller une claque.

Je n'aime pas les gens qui sont contents quand je ne le suis pas. Un peu de retenue, enfin.

L'autre a les cheveux bruns et ondulés, enfin je crois qu'ils sont ondulés. Ils ont aussi un peu l'air de ne pas avoir vu une brosse depuis…de ne jamais avoir vu une brosse, en fait. Elle a de grands yeux verts, qui font quand même moins peur que ceux de Lily. Elle traîne des pieds et a l'air complètement blasée. Et en manque de sommeil.

Je me lève et les toise de haut en bas.

'Jane Kingsford.', je leur lance.

Elles me dévisagent un long moment.

'C'est le moment où vous répondez en donnant vos noms, techniquement.', je continue.

Elles continuent de me dévisager.

Enfin, blanche neige se décide à parler de sa petite voix fluette et délicate.

'Je m'appelle Alice !', déclare-t-elle. On dirait presque qu'elle chante quand elle parle. C'est assez énervant.

La grande blonde passe sa main aux ongles rouges dans ses longs cheveux raides et papillonne des yeux.

On dirait moi. En moins bien, bien sûr.

'Marlene McKinnon.', m'annonce-t-elle.

La blasée marmonne quelque chose qui ressemble vaguement à 'Layla', avant de s'écraser la face la première sur son lit.

Je sens que partager ma chambre – pardon, un dortoir – avec ces filles ne va pas être facile.

'Jane ?'

'TOI ! Comment est-ce que tu as fais pour monter ici !', s'insurge Lily en apercevant celui qui vient de prononcer ces paroles.

'Sirius ! C'est le dortoir des filles ! Les garçons ne sont pas censés pouvoir monter ici !', continue-t-elle.

'Il n'y a rien que je ne puisse faire, Lily.', rétorque Sirius en souriant.

'Bref. Jane, on a une retenue, je te rappelle.'

Je pousse un cri de désespoir. Lily pousse un cri de stupeur.

'DEJA ?', s'exclame-t-elle.

'Dois-je te rappeler que nous avons semé le plus magnifique des chaos dans la Grande Salle hier soir ?', lui lance Sirius avant de me suivre.

Je passe les deux heures suivantes à nettoyer des tables dans la salle de Métamorphose.

Génial.

Heureusement que Sirius est là pour faire les trois quarts de mon travail à ma place.

Le lendemain matin, je descends dans la salle commune en traînant des pieds.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en apercevant la foule près de la porte. La plupart des Gryffondors sont attroupés autour d'un tableau d'affichage. Je m'approche pour voir ce qui les intéresse tellement.

C'est la liste des clubs.

Je suis surprise par quelque chose d'aussi...normal dans cette école de fous. Cette impression s'évapore malheureusement lorsque je lis les premières lignes, qui me permettent de découvrir des clubs farfelus comme celui des 'Coiffeurs des queues de licornes' ou des 'Amateurs de sauts à l'élastique du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie'.

J'essaie d'en trouver quelques uns d'intéressants - je suis une accro de clubs, je faisais partie de dix-huit d'entre eux à New York, c'est une obsession. Finalement, je prends une fiche et coche tous ceux qui me semblent plus ou moins intéressant – les trois quarts, donc. La fiche commence à tourbillonner dans les airs puis retombe dans mes mains. Maintenant, elle affiche les horaires et les lieux des essais pour chaque club.

Je retrouve Sirius, James, Peter et Remus qui est miraculeusement réapparu et nous partons au petit-déjeuner. Nous passons à côté d'un groupe de filles de Poufsouffles de troisième année, qui dévisagent les garçons avant de crier 'Les Maraudeurs !' sur un ton haut perché.

James passe sa main dans ses cheveux et Sirius leur lance son sourire à tomber ce qui a pour effet de faire augmenter le niveau sonore de leurs hurlements.

'Les Maraudeurs ?', je demande lorsque nous nous asseyons à notre table.

'Notre petit pseudo...', m'explique James.

Pitoyable. Non, franchement. Ils se sont donné un nom. Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils l'écrivent au dos de leurs vestes ou sur leurs affaires.

'Regarde, on a même fait la carte des Maraudeurs !', continue-t-il en me montrant un morceau de papier.

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Ils l'écrivent sur leurs affaires. P-i-t-o-y-a-b-l-e.

'On peut voir toutes les personnes dans Poudlard, tous les passages secrets...tout quoi.', précise-t-il.

Je lance un coup d'œil au papier.

Ok, je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire sur le fait qu'ils soient pitoyables. Ces types sont géniaux. Enfin leur carte, surtout.

Il faudra que je trouve un moyen discret de me la procurer de temps en temps...

L'après-midi, je me rends près de la forêt interdite m'essayer à l'équitation à dos de licorne. Un groupe de filles est déjà rassemblé autour d'une Poufsouffle qui m'a l'air d'avoir mon âge. Rien que son apparence me donne une furieuse envie de vomir. Elle porte un serre-tête en velours rose avec un petit nœud dans ses cheveux châtains aux boucles parfaites, et un cardigan rose bonbon par-dessus son uniforme bleu marine – deux couleurs qui ne vont absolument pas ensemble, c'est écrit dans Vogue.

En me voyant arriver, un sourire triomphal se dessine sur son visage.

'Tiens donc, voyez qui se joint à nous ! La fauteuse de trouble en titre. Mademoiselle, ceci est un club exclusif, réservé à l'élite des jeunes filles de Poudlard...', m'annonce-t-elle sur un ton suffisant.

Je lui lance un regard abasourdi.

Non mais elle a avalé une encyclopédie pour parler comme ça ou quoi ?

Je la foudroie du regard.

'Et je rentre parfaitement dans cette catégorie.'

'Puis-je exiger une justification ?', rétorque-t-elle.

Je lui envoie un sourire moqueur.

'Je suis Jane Kingsford. Cela est une justification suffisante.'

Un murmure appréciatif se fait entendre parmi les autres filles.

'Et je suis Elvira Ombrage. Et je ne vous admet pas dans le cercle privé de ce club.'

Elle m'énerve. Elle m'énerve, elle m'énerve, elle m'énerve !

Et je ne vais sûrement pas me laisser faire.

J'attrape la première licorne que je croise, saute sur son dos d'un mouvement gracieux, fait une petite démonstration de mes talents de cavalière – bon, j'avoue être plus habituée aux chevaux qu'aux licornes, mais passons – avant de m'arrêter devant Elvira et de faire une petite révérence.

Les autres filles applaudissent et sourient. Il faut dire que je suis incroyablement douée, je les comprends.

Elvira a l'air de vouloir me planter un couteau bien aiguisé dans le dos.

Je saute à terre.

'Je me permets de vous suggérez de reconsidérez votre décision.', j'annonce, avant de tourner les talons et de partir vers le terrain de Quidditch, les poings serrés.

Je retrouve James et Sirius sur le terrain. C'est eux qui font passer les essais pour rentrer dans l'équipe. Enfin, James en tout cas. Sirius se contente de danser autour de lui en faisant des grimaces.

Je les salue de loin et me dirige vers l'autre côté du stade, loin de tous les balais et balles volant dans tout les sens.

Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch. M'enfin, je pourrais me casser un ongle ! Et je devrais porter cet uniforme affreux !

Non, je préfère quelque chose de plus féminin...

Une bonne vingtaine de filles de Gryffondor sont déjà là. Elles écoutent toutes une grande blonde avec attention. D'après la façon qu'elle a de papillonner des yeux à tout bout de champs, je suis à peu près sûre que c'est Marlene McKinnon.

Je croise son regard.

'Jaaaane !', crie-t-elle en me faisant des signes effrénés de la main.

Je lui souris.

'Bon, je crois que tout le monde est là. Allez vous changez en uniforme dans les vestiaires et on va voir de quoi vous êtes capable !', déclare-t-elle.

Je ressors du vestiaire quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue d'une jupe très courte et d'un t-shirt sans manches, tous les deux rouges et or.

Après quelques fantastiques mouvements de danse et d'acrobaties périlleuses qui provoquent plusieurs garçons perchés sur leurs balais de se prendre un Cognard en pleine tête, je suis officiellement prise. Je ne suis pas étonnée, je suis tellement douée.

Oui, je suis maintenant pom-pom girl, et non, ce n'est pas cliché.

Après plusieurs longues heures d'essais infructueux, je rentre finalement à Poudlard pour le dernier, et peut-être celui qui me paraît le plus intéressant.

Je pousse une porte sur laquelle on peut lire 'Club de l'élite'.

Non, le fait que je veuille en faire partie n'est absolument pas prétentieux, voyons !

La salle ressemble à un…croisement entre une grosse meringue rose et un salon de thé ringard.

Je m'attendais à mieux.

Il y a des assiettes avec des chats dessus suspendues aux murs. Ils miaulent, en plus. Les canapés sont en velours rose. En _velours_. Sérieusement. Il y a des tasses un peu partout. Devinez quel magnifique motif les orne ? Mais oui, des chats, bien sûr !

Et cerise sur le gâteau, Elvira Ombrage est assise sur un fauteuil en plein milieu de la salle, jambes croisées, mains blanches posées sur ses genoux, menton relevé, toujours dans son affreux cardigan rose.

Elle m'aperçoit, décroise les jambes lentement, se lève et s'approche de moi en me toisant de haut.

Je la fusille du regard.

'Vous ici.', constate-t-elle.

Je me contente de passer à côté d'elle en l'ignorant et m'installe sur un des canapés.

Je me rends vite compte qu'il n'y a que des filles plutôt jeunes dans la salle. En fait, après réflexion, ce sont les filles qui étaient aux essais du club d'équitation à dos de licorne, un peu plus tôt. Celles qui m'ont applaudis et semblaient apprécier que je tienne tête à Elvira.

Je les regarde en souriant.

'Hem, hem.'

Les chuchotements s'arrêtent et tout le monde se tourne vers l'origine de ce bruit incroyablement énervant.

Elvira. Bien sûr.

'En temps que présidente de ce club, j'annonce la séance ouverte !'

Les filles applaudissent.

'Bien sûr, vous rêvez toutes de faire partie du Club de l'élite. Mais la chose n'est pas si simple, voyez-vous. Ce club n'accueille que les meilleures…telles que moi. Certaines qualités sont indispensables.', continue-t-elle en affichant un petit sourire satisfait.

Plusieurs filles plus âgées apparaissent soudain à ses côtés.

'Chacune de vous va recevoir une liste de…comment dire…d'épreuves à passer. Celles qui complèteront la liste dans sa totalité deviendront membre officiel. Pour réussir, je vous conseille de prendre exemple sur moi.'

Les filles plus âgées nous distribuent les listes.

'La séance est levée.'

Elvira tourne les talons et quitte la pièce, suivie de près par ses sous-fifres.

Les autres et moi restons dans la salle, incapables de bouger de nos sièges, les yeux fixés sur le morceau de papier entre nos mains.

Ce n'est pas long. Mais c'est incroyablement difficile. Et vicieux, aussi. Mais ça, ça ne m'étonne pas venant de la part d'Elvira.

'Non mais elle plaisante ? On n'y arrivera jamais !', s'exclame une petite à côté de moi.

'J'abandonne…', déclare une autre.

'Ouais, moi aussi.', continue une troisième.

La plupart des filles hochent la tête, montrant qu'elles ont bien l'intention de faire la même chose.

J'ai une idée.

Je me lève.

**Pouf !**

**Paf !**

'Jane Kingsford ! Je te rappelle que je lis dans tes pensées ! Et j'ai peur !', s'exclame Jane-ange.

'Jane, Jane, Jane. Autant de talent diabolique dans une même personne ! Je suis impressionnée.'

'Ne fais pas ça ! Tu vas encore t'attirer des ennuis !'

'Non, elle va s'attirer la gloire !'

'Jane, rassied-toi. Pour une fois, écoute-moi. Pour une fois.'

J'envoie un regard meurtrier à Jane-ange. Par la pensée, je veux dire. Ce qui est assez peu logique.

En tout cas, je ne me rassois pas, ce qui arrache un cri de désespoir à cette dernière.

Les conversations s'arrêtent. Les filles me dévisagent avec intérêt. J'ai déjà une certaine notoriété qui me rend intimidante, apparemment. Je souris à cette constatation.

'N'abandonnez jamais. Il faut montrer à cette peste prétentieuse d'Elvira qu'elle n'est pas la reine du monde. Qui est avec moi ?', je demande.

Les filles se regardent, pas très convaincues. Puis, l'une après l'autre, elles se lèvent elles aussi.

Je lève mon poing en l'air.

'Qui est avec moi ?', je répète.

'Moi !', crient toutes les filles.

Bon, bah ça a été plutôt facile.

Avec mon armée de premières et deuxièmes années, je compte bien révolutionner cette école.

J'ai un plan bien sûr.

Et il ne va pas plaire à Elvira.

Parce que _je_ vais être la prochaine à prendre le pouvoir.

J'aime les coups d'Etats. Et je sens que pour réussir celui-là, il va me falloir pas mal de manipulation. Et s'il y a bien une chose que j'aime plus que les coups d'Etats, c'est bien ça.

Bref, je m'appelle Jane, et je suis détestable.

xxx

Et voilà, fini ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez en laissant une review, enfin si vous voulez ! En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu.

Par contre le prochain sera probablement après le 29 juin (date de mon très redouté oral de français), donc patience, patience. ) A bientôt !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Je déteste Elvira Ombrage

Salut à tous !

Alors déjà, je me jette à genoux devant vous et implore votre pardon. Excusez les trois mois de non-rajout de chapitre qui viennent de s'écouler. Pitié.

Pour ma défense, j'avais les épreuves anticipées du bac (que j'ai géré, à propos), les vacances (pendant lesquelles j'étais bien trop occupée à ne rien faire pour écrire), et la rentrée (qui implique aussi d'envoyer mon dossier aux universités anglaises), et donc très peu de temps !

Au fait, merci à Lollie Lovegood, Maryloup, LadyRirly, Lilynx88 et Lou Celestial pour leurs reviews fantastiquement géniales ! :D

Bref, voici le chapitre 3, dont la longueur ne me satisfait pas vraiment, même s'il est plus long que le deuxième.

Mais je l'aime moins.

Mais bon.

Et maintenant, sans plus attendre…. Voici le tant attendu chapitre 3 !

xxx

Chapitre 3 : Je déteste Elvira Ombrage.

xxx

'Toi, là.'

La Serdaigle de deuxième année me regarde, l'air complètement fascinée à l'idée que je lui adresse la parole.

Je la comprends parfaitement.

'Oui, toi. Relis-moi la liste des épreuves.'

Elle continue à me fixer quelques instants, comme si elle attendait que j'ajoute 's'il-te-plaît'. Que de naïveté.

Elle se lève et rapproche le papier de ses lunettes avec ses mains tremblantes.

Le reste des filles assises sur les chaises de la salle de classe abandonnée que j'ai convertie en quartier général se taisent et la fixent avec intérêt, ce qui n'a pour effet que d'intensifier les tremblements de la feuille.

'Euh…je…', commence-t-elle à bégailler.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et me lève à contrecœur de mon fauteuil confortable. Oui, j'ai un fauteuil, parce qu'il faut bien que je me distingue des autres, et puis parce que ça me donne l'impression d'avoir un trône.

Mais non, je ne suis pas prétentieuse.

J'arrache le papier des mains de la Serdaigle et lui jette un regard dégouté. Il va falloir que je me trouve des sous-fifres un peu plus sûrs d'eux.

Je regarde la feuille rose bonbon et me racle la gorge avant de commencer à lire.

'Si un membre du Club de l'élite tu souhaite devenir,

Ces quelques tâches tu devras accomplir.

Plusieurs qualités tu devras démontrer,

Et c'est pourquoi ces épreuves tu dois compléter.

Du courage et de l'inventivité tu dois posséder,

Et de la manière suivante tu devras nous le prouver :

Un membre de l'établissement embarrasser tu devras,

Mais te faire prendre tu ne pourras.

Une élite pour son élégance et sa distinction est connue,

Tu te dois toi aussi de détenir ces vertus.

Pendant ton prochain cours d'astrologie, un livre sur ta tête tu poseras,

Et sur le muret de la Tour d'Astronomie tu marcheras.

Ta beauté et tes talents de séduction tu dois prouver,

Car à Elvira Ombrage tu te dois de ressembler.

Un jeune homme de chaque maison embrasser tu devras,

Mais Sirius Black, bien sûr, ne comptera pas.

Un enchantement bientôt nous informera,

Si oui ou non, une élite tu deviendras.

Bonne chance, et au travail lance-toi,

Car tu n'as que jusqu'à la moitié du mois.'

Je me rassois dans mon fauteuil. Les autres filles se contentent de me fixer, un air fasciné collé sur le visage, attendant que j'apporte une solution à tous leurs problèmes.

Je rejette un coup d'œil à la liste. Très franchement, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je pense que tout le monde est d'accord pour dire que derrière ces filles parfaites et innocentes se cachent de vraies petites dévergondées. Et elles osent se dirent distinguées, en plus.

Et écrire des poèmes. Non mais, franchement.

Mais je m'en fiche, parce que rien ne m'arrêtera, et sûrement pas lorsqu'il s'agit de détruire Elvira.

Et peut-être aussi parce que je ne suis pas mieux.

Je me relève et souris à ma petite armée.

'Rendez-vous ici, demain à 19h. J'ai un plan.'

* * *

'Jane, ça te dirait de nous expliquer où tu nous traîne, là ?', me demande James pour la énième fois.

Je me contente de lui lancer un regard meurtrier, pour la énième fois.

'Un peu de patience, Cornedrue. Tu vois bien que Jane essaye d'être mystérieuse et dramatique', lui explique Sirius.

Nous arrivons enfin devant la porte de ma chère classe abandonnée, que j'ouvre à la volée avant de ma planter devant mes disciples. Celles-ci se taisent bien sûr immédiatement. Ce silence reposant se remplit malheureusement bientôt de cris hauts perchés lorsque les Maraudeurs, que j'ai à mon plus grand regret dû inclure dans mon plan, entrent à leur tour dans la salle.

Mais à voir leur comportement, je suis la seule que le niveau sonore bien trop élevé ait l'air de déranger. Sirius affiche son plus beau sourire séducteur, James passe sa main dans ses cheveux et prend une pause de mannequin, et même Peter tente désespérément de se mettre en valeur en bombant le torse. Le résultat n'est pas fameux.

Seul Remus semble vouloir essayer de conserver un minimum de dignité en collant son regard sur le sol et tentant d'ignorer la jeune fille qui vient de crier son nom à tue-tête.

Et dire que ce sont les élèves les plus populaires de Poudlard. Je ne comprendrais jamais la logique anglaise.

Je tape dans les mains, m'attendant à un mutisme immédiat.

J'ai manifestement oublié qu'il s'agit des Maraudeurs. Et les Maraudeurs entraînent des réactions très inattendues.

'JAMES ! AAA ! Je t'aime, épouse-moi !', s'écrie une deuxième année aux longues boucles noires en se jetant à genoux devant ce qui semble être l'amour de sa vie.

'Non, je t'aime plus, épouse-moi !', s'écrie une deuxième fille en poussant la première.

'JE L'AI VU LA PREMIERE !', s'indigne celle-ci avant de commencer à tirer les cheveux de l'autre.

Je me contente d'assister à la scène, perplexe.

Note pour plus tard : ne jamais réunir les Maraudeurs et une horde de préados en délire dans la même pièce.

Mon attention est bientôt attirée par une troisième fille, s'accrochant désespérément à la veste en cuir de Sirius en le suppliant de la laisser toucher son nez 'parfaitement parfait'.

Sirius.

_Mon_ Sirius.

Personne ne touche à _mon_ Sirius.

Je sors de mon état second et commence à crier sur tout le monde.

* * *

Le soleil est déjà en train de se coucher lorsque j'arrive finalement à calmer les petites groupies des Maraudeurs.

Les filles se sont rassemblées en troupeau informe d'un côté de la salle. Elles ont un petit air de vautours guettant leur proie, avec leurs yeux grand ouverts et fixés avec insistance sur les Maraudeurs, qui se sont eux réfugiés de l'autre côté de la salle.

'Bon, vous avez fini ? Tout le monde a fait sa demande en mariage, on peut y aller ?'

Je semble enfin obtenir l'attention de ma petite armée tout sauf disciplinée.

'Bien…Nous avons trois épreuves à remplir en 10 jours, et même un peu moins grâce votre comportement particulièrement immature.'

Je fusille les jeunes filles du regard. Elles ne semblent pas s'en préoccuper particulièrement, à ma plus grande surprise.

'Nous allons commencer par la première, ce qui vous explique pourquoi j'ai sollicité l'esprit aiguisé des Maraudeurs pour nous aider.'

Prononcer le mot 'Maraudeur' est une erreur monumentale. Les cris et les rires nerveux repartent de plus belle.

Il fait nuit noire lorsque je réussis enfin à finir d'expliquer mon plan pour la première épreuve aux Maraudeurs et que nous nous mettons finalement au travail.

J'ai réussi à exploiter les qualités de chacun, et me dois donc de dire que mon plan est particulièrement brillant.

Sans vouloir me vanter, évidemment.

Remus, bien connu pour son intelligence presque aussi époustouflante que la mienne, s'est installé à une table, l'air très mal à l'aise – et tellement mignon – pendant que les filles font la queue devant lui pour lui demander tour à tour une idée de mauvais tour à jouer à un des professeurs de Poudlard.

Elles passent ensuite devant Sirius et James, qui aident à la mise en place de leur plan. Comme quoi, leur réputation de fauteurs de trouble en chef peut enfin servir à quelque chose.

Peter s'occupe de fournir tout accessoire, ou quoi que ce soit dont elles aient besoin. Pour une fois qu'il peut se rendre utile.

J'ai bien sûr le plus important de tous les rôles. Je supervise. Et j'y excelle, bien sûr. Comme dans tout.

* * *

Le lendemain s'avère être une journée particulièrement intéressante. Mon premier cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques est plutôt très ennuyeux en soi-même, mais plutôt ranimé par le fait que le Professeur Brûlopot a les cheveux et les sourcils bleus. En sortilèges, le Professeur Flitwick a une genre de fausse barbe blanche en laine collée sur le visage – ce qui accentue particulièrement sa ressemblance à un nain de jardin – et je suis sûre d'avoir aperçu Mme Chourave se faire poursuivre par des pâquerettes par la fenêtre pendant le cours de DCFM.

Ma petite armée semble très satisfaite, et Peeves chante à tue-tête qu'il s'agit du plus beau jour de sa vie dans les couloirs.

Je retrouve Sirius et James morts de rire au dîner. Apparemment, je suis arrivée juste une minute après que, pour une raison inconnue, Hagrid se soit levé et ait dansé la Macarena en plein milieu de la Grande Salle.

'Pourquoi personne n'a encore pris McGonagall pour cible ?', demande Peter en s'asseyant.

'Personne n'a osé. C'est McGonagall, il faut quand même avoir du cran…', lui répond James.

'Un peu de patience, Peter. Son tour viendra.', je dis avec un clin d'œil.

J'ai tout juste le temps de remarquer qu'Elvira me regarde, l'air de vouloir me planter sa fourchette dans la gorge, avant que Slughorn ne commence à crier qu'il y a des araignées jaunes et velues dans ses lasagnes.

Ma journée parfaite est quelque peu ruinée lorsque McGonagall s'approche de Sirius et moi pour nous annoncer que nous avons séché notre retenue de la veille – oups – et que celle d'aujourd'hui durera donc deux fois plus longtemps.

Génial.

Surtout qu'ensuite, j'ai encore Astronomie à minuit.

Doublement génial.

Je me rends donc au bureau de notre Professeur de Métamorphose adorée avec Sirius à 20h frappantes.

Cette fois, McGonagall – cette vicieuse - nous annonce que ce n'est pas des tables que nous allons récurer, mais des assiettes sales. Apparemment les elfes de maison sont débordés.

La bonne blague.

Oh, et devinez quoi ? Pour rentrer dans les cuisines, il faut passer par un tableau représentant des fruits. Et pour qu'il s'ouvre, il faut chatouiller la poire, histoire de lui remonter le moral.

La folie de cet établissement a-t-elle des limites ?

Je ne pense pas.

Mais ces préoccupations futiles me sortent rapidement de l'esprit : le pire du pire est en train de se produire.

'Oh non ! Mon vernis va être ruiné !', je me lamente.

La situation est critique.

'En plus, je suis sûre que ma peau va être asséchée par ce détergent idiot !', je continue.

Sirius se contente de me lancer un regard dubitatif.

'Ce n'est pas la fin du monde.'

Je le regarde, ahurie.

'Comment ose-tu affirmer quelque chose d'aussi absurde ?', je demande.

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

'Tu ne pense pas que tu accorde un peu trop d'importance à ton apparence physique ?'

**Pouf !**

**Paf !**

'QUOI ? Mais quel…quel…les mots m'en manque !', s'exclame Jane-diable.

'Il a raison', affirme Jane-ange sur un ton calme.

'Bon, peut-être un peu, mais il est 10 fois pire ! Quel hypocrite ! Jane, reprends toi en main et va te défendre.'

'Je te suggérerais bien de tout simplement avouer que tu as ce défaut et de tenter d'y remédier, mais bon, personne ne m'écoute, de toute façon.'

'Tu t'en rends enfin compte ! Après 16 longues années, il était temps !', remarque Jane-diable avant de disparaître. Jane-ange se contente de lever les yeux au ciel avant de se volatiliser elle aussi.

'Non', je rétorque.

Il ricane.

Mes mains commencent à trembler. Je ne suis pas particulièrement douée quand il s'agit de savoir garder son sang-froid.

'Alors tu pense que je suis superficielle ?', je demande.

'Je n'ai jamais dis ça.'

Son sourire en coin et le long regard qu'il m'adresse me montrent bien que c'est exactement ce qu'il pense.

'Parce que tu pense que tu es mieux, monsieur je-passe-deux-heures-dans-la-douche-tous-les-matins ?', je demande en jetant mon éponge dans l'évier.

'Ce n'est pas moi qui ais une armoire trois fois plus grande que celle des autres !', rétorque Sirius sans me regarder.

'Va dire ça à ton nouvel après-shampoing spécial cheveux soyeux ! Oh non, suis-je bête, il est sûrement déjà vide !', je crie.

Le niveau sonore est en train d'augmenter à une vitesse affolante.

'Non mais quelle hypocrite ! Va plutôt raconter tes petits malheurs à ta collection de bijoux en diamants !', répond-il en jetant à son tour son éponge et en se tournant vers moi.

'Avec plaisir, après tout les diamants sont les meilleurs amis de toute jeune fille se respecte !'

'Tu es pitoyable !'

'Je n'essaye pas de me donner un style en portant tous les jours une veste en cuir ridicule, _moi_, au moins !'

Bon, j'avoue que je ne pense absolument pas ce que je dis. J'aime la veste en cuir de Sirius. Je l'adore. Mais je suis bien trop énervée pour m'en rappeler, et puis il semble que j'ai touché son point faible.

Il me fixe quelques instants, la bouche grande ouverte.

'Excuse-moi ?', arrive-t-il enfin à articuler.

'Tu m'as très bien entendue.'

'Ma veste en cuir est beaucoup de choses : cool, magnifique, rebelle, stylée, mais sûrement pas ridicule !'

'Bien sûr, bien sûr', je réponds sur un ton plein de sarcasme.

Sirius semble complètement hors de lui : il tremble de la tête aux pieds et son visage affiche une expression outrée très comique.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner.

C'est vraisemblablement la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, puisqu'il décide de m'asperger de mousse et d'eau sale avant de me lancer :

'Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, mais je ne veux pas régner sur Poudlard juste pour montrer à tout le monde que je suis le meilleur, _moi_.'

'Je veux prendre la place d'Elvira pour transformer son petit royaume en démocratie !'

'Mais oui, c'est pour ça que tu traites toutes ces petites qui te suivent comme des moins que rien !'

'Il faut bien se faire respecter ! Et tu es bien pire que moi : tu ne veux pas régner sur Poudlard, tu règne _déjà_ sur Poudlard ! Toutes ces filles qui se jetaient à tes pieds juste parce que tu es un Maraudeur hier soir, ça ne te dérangeais pas plus que ça, à en juger par le sourire qui était collé sur ton visage !'

'Je suis juste populaire ! Il n'y a aucun mal à ça !'

Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes. Je ne supporte vraiment pas bien les disputes. J'en viens à la conclusion que je n'arriverais plus à la continuer, et décide d'asperger à mon tour Sirius de mousse avant de casser une assiette par terre pour montrer ma frustration plutôt que de répondre. Je lance un dernier regard haineux à Sirius avant de faire volte-face, les poings serrés, et de partir me réfugier dans un coin de l'énorme cuisine.

Je m'effondre sur un tabouret et commence à pleurer.

Je suis lamentable.

Ressaisis-toi ! RESSAISIS-TOI !

Je passe mes doigts au vernis écaillé dans mes cheveux trempés et collants, avant de fixer un point dans le vide et de me demander pourquoi j'ai fais une chose pareille.

D'habitude, quand je sors avec un mec, une dispute veut généralement dire que j'en ai marre de lui, ce qui veut généralement dire que je vais le larguer

Mais là, je n'ai pas spécialement marre de Sirius.

Et je n'ai sûrement pas envie de le larguer !

J'ai besoin de lui, il est bien trop populaire pour que je m'en passe !

J'entends des pas venir vers moi.

'Tu compte revenir bientôt ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de me taper tout ton travail à ta place.'

Sirius me balance mon torchon à la figure. Il me lance un regard étrange avant de faire demi-tour.

Les heures qui suivent sont probablement les plus bizarres de ma vie. Et les plus silencieuses, aussi. Et les plus confuses. J'ai à la fois envie d'étouffer Sirius avec mon torchon et de faire la paix.

Bref, pas franchement les meilleures heures de ma vie.

A par que McGonagall, en voyant à quel point nous avons bien travaillé, nous annonce que c'était notre dernière retenue.

C'est tout de même avec plaisir que je m'effondre sur mon lit après le cours d'Astronomie, avec une seule envie : passer enfin à une nouvelle journée. Et à la nouvelle phase de mon plan.

Le lendemain est une journée des plus étranges. Sirius a décidé de ne même plus m'adresser la parole, mais plutôt de se contenter de me regarder de travers toutes les 3 secondes.

Quel comportement immature.

Je fais bien sûr exactement la même chose.

Le silence permanent dans lequel je me trouve donc est extrêmement gênant.

Remus n'est pas fichu d'ouvrir la bouche en ma présence sans bégayer, en ce moment. Je me retrouve donc à parler à Peter pour tenter de me changer les idées.

Sérieusement.

Je suis tombée bien bas.

Lors du déjeuner, je troque mon habituelle place - juste en face de celle de Sirius, pour nous permettre d'échanger de longs regards romantiques entre deux bouchées de pudding - contre celle à côté de Marlene McKinnon.

Je répète, je suis tombée bien bas.

Elle passe l'heure à parler de notre futur entrainement de pom-pom girls sur un ton bien trop enthousiaste pour être supportable.

'J'ai hâte!', n'arrête-t-elle pas de répéter à tout bout-de-champ, sa queue de cheval rebondissant dans tout les sens à chacun de ses mots.

Je n'ai pas hâte du tout, moi.

C'est donc particulièrement soulagée que je mets fin à ce repas ennuyeux et que je me rends à mon seul cours de l'après-midi : Potions.

Mais mon soulagement est de courte durée : Slughorn a décidé de nous mettre par paire pour travailler sur un projet d'Antidote.

Génial.

Il nous prévient tout de suite : il a fait les groupes complètement au hasard.

Mais oui, bien sûr.

C'est pour ça que tout le monde est avec un de ses amis, sauf moi.

Non, moi j'ai droit à un intello asocial qui n'a apparemment encore jamais pris de douche.

En tout cas à en croire son odeur.

Et l'état effroyable de ses cheveux.

Ce sympathique jeune homme s'installe donc à côté de moi sans aucun mot, ouvre son vieux livre de Potions abîmé et commence à griffonner dedans.

Je sens que ce cours va être passionnant.

Nous passons les 5 premières minutes dans un silence tendu à découper des pousses de radis jaunes.

Et soudainement, j'ai un accès de folie inexpliqué.

Et je commence à faire la conversation.

'Je m'appelle Jane.'

Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Je ne parle jamais aux gens qui n'ont pas le quota de popularité adéquat, et sûrement pas quand ils ont les cheveux gras.

Je pense que l'air anglais ne me fait pas le plus grand bien.

Le jeune intello à l'odeur douteuse se contente de jeter les pousses de radis jaunes dans la potion et de m'ignorer complètement.

'Et toi ?', je continue, décidant d'ignorer les signaux très clairs qu'il m'envoie pour me faire comprendre qu'il n'a absolument pas envie de parler.

Il me lance un regard agacé.

'Severus Rogue.'

Les anglais se seraient-ils passé le mot pour tous donner à leurs enfants des noms aussi ridicules ?

Un autre silence tendu suit ce premier échange passionnant.

'Et…tu es à Serpentard ?', je demande après quelques instants.

Severus se lève et commence à remuer la potion dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

'Non ?', je continue.

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

'Non non, je suis à Poufsouffle, c'est pour ça que ma cravate est rayée vert et argent.'

Mais c'est qu'il a un caractère bien trempé, notre petit intello.

Je me contente de ricaner.

'Et tu es à Gryffondor ?', me demande-t-il.

Il peut parler de sa propre initiative ? Je ne m'y attendais pas.

Je lui jette un regard amusé et commence à découper une racine de Mandragore.

'Non ?', continue-t-il.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

'Non non, je suis à Poufsouffle, c'est pour ça que ma cravate est rayée rouge et or.'

Nos regards se croisent et nous éclatons de rire.

Et apparemment, c'est la chose la plus choquante qui ait pu se passer. Toute la classe se retourne vers nous et nous fixe intensément.

Lily lance à Severus un de ses regards assassins les plus réussis, James et Sirius me regardent comme si je venais de cracher du feu, et tout le monde commence à chuchoter entre eux.

'Quoi ?', je demande, perplexe.

Heureusement, le Professeur Slughorn décide de nous rappeler qu'il ne nous reste que 20 minutes à ce moment précis.

Tout le monde se re-retourne précipitamment et se jette sur ses ingrédients.

Je lance un regard étonné à Severus.

'Qu'est-ce qui leur prend ?'

Il me regarde comme si je n'étais pas tout à fait normale.

Ce qui n'est pas tout à fait faux.

'Le spectacle d'un Serpentard et d'un Gryffondor qui ne semblent pas vouloir s'entretuer est très étonnant pour eux.'

'Pourquoi ?'

'Parce que normalement, ils veulent s'entretuer.'

'Pourquoi ?'

Severus me regarde à nouveau comme si je n'étais pas tout à fait normale.

Je commence à me rendre compte que je pose plus de questions idiotes que Peter.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

'Parce qu'ils se détestent.'

D'accord. Je commence à comprendre.

Poudlard n'était pas complet dans sa folie sans deux clans qui s'opposent. Il a donc fallu créer la rivalité entre Serpentards et Gryffondors, bien sûr. Parce qu'ils ne sont que ça, après tout, des groupes qui s'en veulent sans raison apparente, comme les Capulet et les Montaigu dans Roméo et Juliette, comme les Rebelles et les Populaires dans les lycées américains, comme les fans de Deep Purple et ceux des Scorpions dans un concert de rock.

Avec une règle connue de tous qui interdit à tout membre d'un clan de se rapprocher d'un membre de l'autre.

Et la rebelle que je suis a bien envie de la transgresser.

Surtout que Sirius a l'air d'être un fervent admirateur de cette règle sacrée, à en croire le regard haineux qu'il lance à Severus.

Et que j'ai bien envie l'agacer.

Et de lui montrer que je ne suis pas superficielle.

Bref, j'ai un plan.

Oui, _encore_.

* * *

A 18h, je me rends dans mon quartier général pour mettre en œuvre la nouvelle étape de mon plan.

Mon autre plan.

Je commence à m'y perdre moi-même, très franchement.

Mes jeunes disciples me regardent de leurs petits regards innocents et pleins d'espoir.

Peut-être que je les utilise vraiment. Peut-être que Sirius a raison…

**Pouf !**

**Paf !**

'AAA ! Une pensée cohérente ! ENFIN !', s'écrie Jane-ange.

'Mais Jane, enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'un…_garçon_…te fais douter de toi ?!', réplique Jane-diable sur un ton indigné.

_Je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça…_

'Si ! Doute ! Ne l'écoute pas !'

_Oh. Mon. Dieu. Je suis en train de me demander si je ne suis pas trop cruelle ? MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI M'ARRIVE !?_

'Ouf, j'ai eu peur !', s'exclame Jane-diable avant d'éclater d'un rire machiavélique et de disparaître, suive de près par Jane-ange, résignée.

Je secoue la tête pour me débarrasser de mes sympathiques conseillères avant de sourire à mon petit public.

Je commence par vérifier que tout le monde a bien réussi la première épreuve.

Et à ma plus grande surprise, la réponse est oui.

Les Maraudeurs ont vraiment fait du bon travail.

Mais où va le monde ?

'La deuxième épreuve doit avoir lieu pendant votre prochain cours d'Astronomie. Nous sommes vendredi, et nous avons donc tout le week-end devant nous avant que les cours ne recommencent. J'ai donc décidé de commencer par la troisième épreuve.'

Les jeunes filles commencent à chuchoter entre elles, surexcitées.

Il faut dire que la troisième épreuve est le genre d'épreuve qui provoque des chuchotements surexcitées chez n'importe quelle jeune fille.

'Nous allons organiser une fête. Une très grande fête. Une fête inter-maisons. Et je vous promets qu'avant la fin de la soirée, l'esprit tordu d'Elvira sera satisfait, et vous aurez toutes embrassées un jeune homme de chaque maison.'

* * *

Une bande de préados déchaînés se dandinent sur une musique plus que mauvaise. Histoire de faire avancer les choses, je fais un mouvement avec ma baguette et un slow remplace la musique rapide.

Les garçons se regroupent et s'alignent le long d'un mur, pendant que les filles en font de même de l'autre côté de la salle.

Ils se dévisagent mutuellement longuement, avant que quelques courageux jeunes hommes s'avancent vers l'heureuse élue de leur cœur, tendent la main vers elles et bégayent quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Les petits couples se retrouvent alors sur le no man's land séparant les deux camps, aussi éloignés l'un de l'autre que possible, en déplaçant leur poids de la jambe gauche à la jambe droite sans une once d'élégance.

Je ne suis pas prête d'y arriver, à ce que je vois.

Je les laisse encore 'danser' quelques minutes. Lorsque la musique arrive enfin à sa fin, je refais un mouvement de ma baguette, et une bouteille apparaît au milieu de la salle.

'Qui est partant pour un petit…jeu de la bouteille ?!', je m'exclame, faussement enthousiaste.

Les filles se lancent des coups d'œil pleins de sous-entendus en gloussant.

Tout le monde s'installe en cercle autour de la bouteille.

Sauf moi, bien sûr.

Je n'ai absolument pas l'intention d'embrasser un gamin baveux.

'Bon, alors quelqu'un tourne la bouteille, embrasse celui ou celle sur qui il ou elle tombe…'

'Beeeeeeeeeurk !', s'exclament les garçons.

Les filles se contentent de glousser de plus belle.

Je jette un regard meurtrier général.

'Et celui ou celle sur qui c'est tombé fait tourner la bouteille à son tour.'

'Et si je tombe sur un garçon ?', demande un Poufsouffle de troisième année, horrifié.

'Tu lui fais un bisous sur la joue !'

'Beeeeeeeeeurk !', s'exclament à nouveau tous les garçons.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils m'énervent.

'Toi, là. Commence', je dis en désignant un de mes petits soldats dévoués.

Qu'on en finisse.

Et vite, par pitié.

La jeune fille fait tourner la bouteille d'une main tremblante. Celle-ci s'arrête en face du Poufsouffle de tout à l'heure.

Il a toujours l'air aussi horrifié.

Ils se lèvent et s'approchent l'un de l'autre timidement.

'Bon, on va pas y passer la soirée, non plus !', je m'exclame, impatiente. 'Allez, on enchaîne, on enchaîne !'

Ils s'embrassent du bout des lèvres pendant une fraction de seconde avant de retourner à leurs places, plus rouges que des tomates.

La bouteille tourne, et re-tourne, et re-re-tourne ce qui me semble être des dizaines de milliers de fois, mais finalement, toutes mes disciples ont enfin rempli leur épreuve.

Et non, je n'ai absolument pas ensorcelé la bouteille pour les y aider.

Non mais franchement. Moi, tricher ? Jamais !

Je les laisse recommencer à sauter dans tous les sens en dessous de la boule à facettes que j'ai installée spécialement pour l'occasion.

Enfin que ma baguette a installé.

Il ne manquerait plus que je m'abaisse à effectuer des travaux manuels.

Je m'écroule sur un canapé dans un coin. Je n'ai personne à qui parler, après tout c'est une vulgaire boum pour préados. Personne de mon âge n'est là.

'Un petit conseil : ne deviens jamais animatrice de soirée pour enfants.'

Je relève la tête.

'Severus !', je m'exclame sur un ton beaucoup trop enthousiaste. Il va croire que je l'aime bien. Oh mon Dieu.

Il s'installe à côté de moi en silence.

'Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?', je demande.

'Je n'avais rien de mieux à faire.'

Logique. Qui n'aimerait pas s'incruster dans une boum ringarde, juste pour le fun, après tout ?

'Je pense que la question à poser est plutôt pourquoi as-tu organisé cette fête ?'

'J'ai mes raisons.'

Je passe le reste de la soirée à discuter avec Severus de tout et n'importe quoi.

Et, à ma plus grande surprise, il est plutôt sympa.

Enfin si on arrive à ignorer son odeur et les lumières multicolores se reflétant sur la surface brillante de ses cheveux.

Et ça demande quand même pas mal d'effort.

Bref, la soirée finit par être…supportable.

C'est donc satisfaite et de plutôt bonne humeur que je remonte dans la Salle Commune vers 22h30.

22h30. Oui, je sais. Quel genre de fête pourrie finit à 22h30 ?

Les boums, apparemment. En tout cas, les petits fêtards en herbe n'en semblent pas plus choqués que ça.

J'arrive finalement à la tour de Gryffondor, et le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvre pour me laisser passer.

Et c'est alors que je me reçois une chaussure sur la tête.

Oh, pas un petit chausson tout léger et délicat.

Non, une chaussure de Quidditch, en cuir bien rigide, bien lourde, bien grande, et surtout, bien couverte de boue.

'VA CREVER EN ENFER !', s'exclame Lily, avant de pointer sa baguette sur James et de crier 'Naso pustulo !'

Le nez de James commence alors à enfler, à prendre une agréable couleur verte et à se couvrir de pustules dégoutantes.

'LILY !', je m'écrie, quand je réalise enfin ce qui vient de se passer, 'J'ai. De. La. _BOUE_. Dans. Les. Cheveux !'

Je porte ma main à mon front pour estimer les dégâts. Bizarrement, ce que je sens est…visqueux. Et chaud.

Du sang.

Je regarde ma main.

C'est vraiment du sang.

Je déteste le sang.

Je sens mon estomac me remonter à la gorge.

C'est ce moment que Remus choisit pour revenir de sa patrouille, se planter derrière moi, et demander ce qui se passe sur un ton suspicieux.

C'est aussi ce moment que je choisis pour m'évanouir.

Et atterrir dans les bras de Remus.

Oups.

* * *

'T'aurais pu t'en empêcher, quand même !'

'Et la laisser s'écraser sur le sol ?'

'Exactement !'

J'ouvre lentement les yeux.

Je ne sais absolument pas où je suis. En tout cas, ce n'est plus la Salle Commune. C'est bien trop blanc. Et grand. Par contre, au niveau des cris et du niveau sonore, il n'y a pas vraiment de différence.

'Et voilà, tu l'as réveillée ! Bavo !'

'_Je_ l'ai réveillée ? Non mais tu rigole, là, c'est pas moi qui crie à l'injustice depuis un quart d'heure !'

Je rassemble toute mon énergie pour envoyer un regard meurtrier à ceux qui ont eu la bonne idée de se disputer au dessus de mon lit.

Sirius et Remus. Bien sûr.

'Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?'

'Monsieur nous fait sa crise de jalousie', m'explique Remus en désignant Sirius.

Sirius s'emporte à nouveau.

'Parce que Monsieur se ballade avec ma petite amie dans les bras dans toute l'école !', s'écrie-t-il en désignant Remus.

'Mais ! Elle s'était _évanouie_ !', réplique Remus, non sans me lancer un regard gêné et devenir plus cramoisi que les cheveux de Lily.

Je regarde Sirius, surprise.

Il est jaloux ?

M'aurait-il pardonné ?

Je suis perplexe.

'_VOUS_ ! Je vous ais dis de sortir d'ici !', s'exclame une troisième voix.

Je commence à avoir sérieusement mal à la tête.

Une femme en blouse blanche apparaît tout à coup à côté de Sirius.

Elle leur désigne la porte de la main, avant d'entreprendre de me faire avaler une Potion infâme qui me donne envie de dormir.

* * *

Je me réveille à nouveau après ce qui me semble être une éternité. En tout cas, le soleil est déjà levé. Je porte ma main à ma tête.

Plus de sang visqueux.

Ouf.

'Bonjour.'

Je jette un coup d'œil au lit d'en face.

C'est James.

Alias le propriétaire de la chaussure tueuse.

Son nez a repris sa taille et sa couleur normale, apparemment.

'Bonjour', je réponds sur un ton moyennement sympathique.

Je m'assieds sur mon lit pour mieux pouvoir le fusiller du regard.

'Quoi ? C'est Lily qui l'a lancée !'

Je le regarde, dubitative.

'Pas ma faute si elle sait pas viser…', bougonne-t-il.

'Et pourquoi elle te l'a lancée ?'

James me lance un regard innocent.

'Je…Parce que je l'ai traitée de sainte-nitouche', admet-il, 'Encore.'

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

'Désolé…'

J'attrape un miroir posé sur ma table de chevet et me regarde dedans.

Mes cheveux sont propres, je n'ai pas de cicatrices, et pas de boue en vue.

'Bon, t'as de la chance, je te pardonne', je lui dis en reposant le miroir, 'Mais j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu n'arrête pas d'être aussi…chiant, avec elle.'

Il me regarde comme si j'étais idiote.

'Parce ce que je l'aime, voyons !'

'Ah. Logique.'

'Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je l'_aime_, je l'aime depuis vraiment, vraiment longtemps. Depuis la deuxième année.'

'Ca ne m'explique pas grand-chose.'

'Chaque année, je teste une nouvelle technique pour tenter de l'amener à sortir avec moi.'

'Et ?'

'Et cette année, c'est l'année du chieur.'

C'est à mon tour de le regarder comme s'il était idiot.

'Avant, c'était celle du mec collant. Avant…'

'Ca ne t'est jamais passé par l'esprit d'être tout simplement gentil ?', je le coupe, 'Ca marche plutôt bien, en général.'

Surtout si on a ton corps de rêve et ton sourire de mannequin, j'ajoute dans mes pensées.

Il ne semble pas vraiment convaincu.

'Les filles aiment les mecs gentils, tu sais.'

Il n'a toujours pas l'air convaincu.

'Je _suis_ une fille, fais moi confiance ! Je peux t'aider…'

**Pouf !**

**Paf !**

'Mais ! Mais ! Serais-tu en train de proposer de l'aide à quelqu'un ? Sans qu'on t'y oblige ? Juste pour être gentille !?', s'exclame Jane-ange, complètement déboussolée.

'Oh, mon, Dieu. Et voilà, elle va accomplir une bonne action. Ca doit être ce coup à la tête. Il t'a bien amochée, dis dons !', répond Jane-diable.

'Pardon ?', demande James.

'Je…je peux t'aider si tu veux.'

Jane-ange et Jane-diable poussent des cris de surprise.

'Vraiment ?'

'Oui', je souris, 'j'ai un plan.'

Jane-ange et Jane-diable sont moins surprises, maintenant, et décident de disparaître.

Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes.

Encore un plan.

Et bah oui, _encore un plan _!

* * *

James peut sortir dans la matinée, mais Mme Pomfresh – et pourquoi pas Mme Poirespas mûres, tant qu'on y est ? – décide qu'il faut absolument me garder jusqu'au soir.

Sait-on jamais, je pourrais faire une rechute mortelle.

C'est vrai que je suis une jeune fille très sensible et délicate.

Bref, je passe mon premier samedi à Poudlard à compter le nombre de carreaux au plafond de l'infirmerie.

Passionnant, n'est-ce pas ?

L'après-midi, les Maraudeurs et Lily décident de me rendre une petite visite.

Sirius et James m'ont trouvé un nouveau petit surnom. Je suis désormais 'La belle au bois dormant ensanglantée'.

Lily s'excuse à contrecœur de m'avoir assommée, James s'excuse à contrecœur de ne s'être baissé plutôt que de s'être pris la chaussure à ma place, Peter est inutile, Sirius rigole et Remus ne parle pas – bref, une discussion avec les Maraudeurs comme toutes les autres.

Ils partent tous quelques temps plus tard, mais pour une raison inconnue, Remus décide de traîner un peu plus longtemps.

'Merci', je lui dis une fois que tous les autres sont sortis, 'De ne pas m'avoir laissé m'écraser par terre, je veux dire.'

Il me sourit timidement, vire à nouveau au cramoisi, marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible et quitte la salle au pas de course.

Pour une fois que je tente d'être sympathique et polie avec quelqu'un, ça m'apprendra.

* * *

Je passe le reste du week-end à dormir –il faut bien que je me rétablisse, enfin – ou dans les bras de Sirius – qui ne m'en veut apparemment plus du tout.

Avant que j'ai le temps de faire quoi que ce soit de productif de ce premier week-end, le dimanche soir est déjà arrivé.

Je suis donc assise sur une table de mon quartier général, en train de balancer mes pieds chaussés de Louboutins dans le vide en toisant mon armée du regard.

'Plus qu'une épreuve ! Et on est dans les temps. Je vous félicite.'

Ces idiotes commencent alors à applaudir.

Sans commentaire.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

'D'après mes recherches, vos prochains cours d'Astronomie sont demain pour certaines, et mardi pour les autres, c'est ça ?'

Elles acquiescent.

'Bon, laissez-moi vous expliquer mon plan…'

Le nombre de fois que je peux utiliser le mot 'plan' dans une journée m'impressionne.

Le lendemain soir arrive relativement vite, maintenant que je peux à nouveau passer ma journée collée à Sirius.

Je décide d'ailleurs de l'emmener avec moi, cette fois-ci. Nous nous cachons en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie quelques minutes avant le début de la leçon des premières années.

Je passe la première demi-heure du cours assise dans un coin sombre avec Sirius à faire des bruits bizarres pour faire sursauter le Professeur Sinistra, à raconter des blagues à voix basses, et à faire des choses que tout couple ferait s'il était seul dans un coin sombre.

Il est minuit trente quand mon plan est enfin mit à exécution. Les jeunes filles se lèvent, prennent leur livres d'Astronomie et sautent sur le muret de la Tour en ignorant les cris de protestations de la Professeur. Je leur jette une à une un sort d'équilibre, histoire qu'elles ne s'écrasent pas lamentablement 50 mètres plus bas.

Non, ce n'est pas de la triche.

Pas du tout.

Voyons !

Elles avancent alors sur le muret sous les yeux médusés du reste de la classe, leurs livres gentiment posés sur leur tête. Une fois qu'elles ont fait un tour complet, elles descendent du muret et retournent s'asseoir à leur place, comme si de rien n'était.

La professeur Sinistra les regarde, la bouche grande ouverte, le reste de la classe ne sait pas trop quoi penser, et Sirius et moi sommes en train de mourir de rire dans notre coin sombre.

Le lendemain, l'école entière parle de cet exploit.

Je suis très fière de moi.

Le soir même, c'est aux deuxièmes années de refaire exactement la même chose. Sinistra est trop étonnée de voir le même scénario se reproduire pour faire quoi que ce soit, c'est un véritable jeu d'enfant.

Mercredi matin, je me réveille avec la sensation que rien ne peut m'arrêter. Perchée sur mes Jimmy Choo de 12 cm, j'ai bien l'impression que le monde m'appartient.

'Nan, mais j'te jure, elles se sont levées comme ça ! Et elles ont commencé à marcher sur le muret, _comme ça_ !', déclare Marlene quand je sors de la salle de bain.

Elle est allongée sur son lit, déjà habillée, en train de se limer les ongles.

Lily et Alice l'écoutent, l'une en se brossant les cheveux et l'autre en mettant ses boucles d'oreilles.

Layla ne l'écoute pas, bien sûr, elle dort.

Pour changer.

'Peut-être…', répond Alice, 'Peut-être qu'elles sont possédées.'

'Mais oui Alice, une vingtaine de gamines sont possédées en même temps !', remarque Lily.

'Bah quoi ? Ne me dis pas que t'as pas entendu parler des phoques autistes !', continue Alice, de sa voix mélodieuse, 'Ils prennent possession des âmes de jeunes filles innocentes, et leur font faire toute sorte de choses étranges.'

Lily, Marlene et moi regardons Alice comme si elle était folle.

Ce qu'elle est.

'Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Ca fait partie de leur plan pour prendre contrôle du monde. Ils se sont ligués avec les pigeons. Je l'ai lu dans Farfelu Magazine, c'est forcément vrai.'

Je ricane.

'Alice ! Je t'ai déjà dis qu'il ne faut pas croire ce qui est écrit dans Farfelu Magazine !', s'écrie Lily.

'Il ne faut pas croire ce qui est écrit dans les magazines, tout court. D'ailleurs, vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai lu dans le dernier Beau et Musclé…'

La conversation prend un tour étrange, et je préfère m'éclipser discrètement, histoire de me jeter dans les bras de Sirius.

Toute la journée, toute l'école ne parle que de ce qui s'est passé sur la Tour d'Astronomie.

Dommage que personne ne sache que je suis à l'origine de cet évènement.

Je croise d'ailleurs Elvira, vêtue aujourd'hui d'un autre magnifique cardigan rose bonbon – en mohair, en plus, non mais franchement, ce qu'elle inflige à mes yeux est inhumain. Elle et son groupe de sous-fifres blonds me lancent des regards assassins.

Je leur souris et éclate de rire.

Le soir, dans mon quartier général, je suis accueillie en triomphe.

Ce que je mérite, bien évidemment.

Après une rapide vérification, toutes mes disciples ont reçu une lettre leur confirmant leur état de membre du Club de l'élite et les invitant à une première réunion lundi prochain.

'Je vous avais dit qu'on y arriverait', je déclare.

Elles applaudissent.

Cependant, quelques unes me lancent des regards étranges.

Une petite Serpentard s'avance finalement vers moi.

'Et…et vous ? Vous n'avez pas fais les épreuves', constate-t-elle.

Des cris de stupeur résonnent dans toute la salle.

Je me contente de sourire.

'Tout à fait. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi', je réponds avant de sortir.

Bah oui, je n'allais quand même pas faire mes épreuves en même temps que les autres, non ? Ca n'aurait pas été mémorable !

Et croyez-moi, ça va l'être.

Je vais montrer à tout le monde de quoi je suis capable. Et ça sera parfait.

Parce que devinez quoi ?

Oui, j'ai un plan.

Un plan qui implique du courage, de l'inventivité, de l'élégance, de la distinction, et beaucoup de rébellion.

Comme tous mes plans, en fait.

Sauf que celui-là implique aussi de séduire pas mal de garçons.

Tout ça en ayant un petit ami.

Et vous savez quoi ? Ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde.

C'est sur cette pensée que je m'arrête en plein milieu du couloir et que j'éclate d'un rire machiavélique.

Bref, je m'appelle Jane, et je suis détestable.

xxx

Tadaaam ! Voilà pour ce chapitre 3. Le chapitre 4 arrivera normalement plutôt vite (dans moins de 3 mois, donc), j'ai la tête qui fourmille d'idées.

Dans le prochain chapitre : les épreuves des Jane, un beau blond, un beau brun et un cowboy. A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !

Au passage : Alice et Lisa, vous avez été insérées dans ce chapitre ! Si vous vous reconnaissez, vous gagnez…un câlin collectif !


	4. Chapitre 4 : Je déteste les coïncidences

Hello, mes chers lecteurs ! J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que j'ai écris le chapitre 4 dans un délai relativement acceptable, et qu'en plus il fait 17 pages.

Je ne vous cache pas que je suis plutôt fière de moi… )

Bref.

Je voudrais remercier Maryloup et Lou de leur soutient ! :D Je voudrais aussi remercier LadyRirly et Lilynx88 pour leurs reviews de quatre pages et demi ) Vous me faites tous super plaisir !

Bref, voici donc le chapitre 4 !

xxx

Chapitre 4 : Je déteste les coïncidences.

xxx

Je suis allongée dans mon lit depuis plusieurs heures, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, incapable de m'endormir.

On est mercredi. Mercredi soir. Il me reste très exactement 4 jours pour remplir les épreuves de cette peste d'Elvira. Et je dois admettre que cette perspective me fait très, très légèrement stresser.

Juste un tout, tout petit peu.

Bref, je me tourne et me retourne dans mon lit, plus éveillée que jamais.

Il faut dire que le fait qu'Alice parle dans son sommeil et que Layla ronfle ne m'aide pas trop, non plus.

Si je me rate, je déçois mon armée entière, je me déçois moi-même, et pire que tout : je perds. Et Elvira gagne. Et ça, je ne peux pas le permettre.

Je ferme les yeux et me répète que je peux le faire.

Je _peux_ le faire.

Et vous savez pourquoi je peux le faire ?

Mais parce que j'ai un plan, bien sûr !

Cette pensée agréable dans l'esprit – penser à un plan machiavélique est _toujours_ agréable – je m'endors finalement le sourire aux lèvres et parfaitement sûre de moi.

* * *

'NON !'

Le cri strident me réveille d'une manière assez peu plaisante. Après avoir écarté les rideaux de mon lit, je lance un regard meurtrier à Alice, qui est évidemment la source de l'affreux bruit. Bien sûr, elle ne me voit pas, elle n'est même pas réveillée, cette vicieuse, contrairement au reste du dortoir.

'Alice !', s'exclame Layla en écrasant son oreiller sur sa tête. 'Arrête de parler dans ton sommeil ! Pitié !'

'Non, Sirius !', se contente d'ajouter Alice sur un ton paniqué, 'Je ne veux pas épouser ton chat !'

Ces mots n'ont pour seul effet que d'enfoncer encore un peu plus Layla dans son désarroi.

Je me lève et pars me préparer, ignorant le monologue d'Alice sur les projets de mariage des animaux de compagnie de mon petit ami.

J'enfile mes bottines à talons Chanel et descends petit-déjeuner, me répétant une dernière fois mon plan dans la tête.

Vendredi soir, les Maraudeurs font une fête – James a décidé d'en faire une tous les deux jours et de voir quand est-ce qu'on va craquer – ce qui sera l'occasion parfaite d'accomplir la phase 3, dédiée à la troisième épreuve. J'ai Astronomie ce soir – c'est donc ce soir qu'aura lieu la phase 2 du plan. Quant à la phase 1…et bien, je suis sur le point de la mettre à exécution.

Je pousse les portes de la Grande Salle et effectue la plus majestueuse des entrées majestueuses.

Je marche droit devant moi, un sourire moqueur collé sur le visage, le bruit des talons de mes bottines résonnant dans toute la salle. Je m'arrange pour balancer mes cheveux d'un côté à l'autre à la manière d'une pub l'Oréal et je sens de plus en plus de regards collés sur moi.

Il n'y a rien de mieux pour commencer sa journée.

Je m'assieds tout au bout de la table de Gryffondor – un endroit stratégique pour mon plan – et me verse un verre de jus de Citrouille tout en gardant le regard fixé sur la table des Professeurs.

Hagrid est en train de s'empiffrer de toasts au chocolat. Il a un nombre impressionnant de miettes dans sa barbe. A sa gauche, Slughorn le regarde avec dégoût. Et à sa droite…ma cible. Ma cible est en train de se servir du Porridge. Ses lèvres sont pincées, comme toujours, et son chignon est parfaitement immobile à l'arrière de sa tête.

Je finis mon verre, ouvre mon sac et sors ma baguette.

Dans le tumulte matinal, personne ne m'entends murmurer 'Rebello Lento' du bout des lèvres. Je range ma baguette et lance un regard discret à McGonagall. Elle sirote son verre d'eau, sereine.

Plus pour longtemps, je me dis, éclatant dans ma tête d'un rire machiavélique.

Dis comme ça, j'ai assez l'air d'une malade mentale. Mais bon.

J'attrape mon sac et me dirige vers le cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, remerciant un certain James Dinne dans mes pensés. Ce jeune rebelle inspiré a eu la bonne idée de créer un sort bien pratique avant de le graver au compas dans les toilettes de Godric's High, mon ancien lycée, me laissant la joie de l'utiliser à mon avantage.

Le cours du Professeur Brûlopot est d'un ennui sans fin. Nous le passons assis dans l'herbe à observer des larves aux propriétés soi-disant magiques.

Pour moi, on dirait surtout des choses immondes pleines de bave et complètement inutiles. Mais ce n'est que mon humble avis.

Quand la cloche sonne enfin au bout des deux heures, je secoue Sirius par l'épaule pour le réveiller et pars vers le cours de DCFM. Je passe l'heure suivante à tapoter des doigts sur la table, impatiente d'aller déjeuner et d'observer les effets de mon sort. Je fixe ma montre Cartier en or blanc des yeux, comptant les secondes, toutes plus longues les unes que les autres. Dès que la sonnerie libératrice résonne, j'attrape mes affaires et cours vers la Grande Salle, jouant des coudes pour me frayer un passage parmi les autres élèves.

Je m'installe à une place qui me permet de bien voir la porte d'entrée, me sers un verre d'eau et attends que le spectacle commence.

Sirius et James s'installent en face de moi et me lancent des regards inquiets.

'Tu as l'air étrange, Jane', constate James.

Sirius acquiesce.

'Tu n'as rien dit de méchant à personne depuis ce matin.'

A ces mots, même Remus relève sa tête de son livre.

'Non, vous rigo…', commence-t-il à dire, mais sa phrase se perd dans le vide.

Les portes de la Grande Salle viennent de s'ouvrir dans un vacarme impressionnant. Le silence est maintenant absolu, tout le monde est bien trop occupé à se tordre le cou pour voir ce qui se passe pour parler.

McGonagall est debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, les poings et les dents serrés, l'air de vouloir tuer quelqu'un. Ses longs cheveux roux sont lâchés et en pagaille. Au-dessus de ses joues rouges feues, on peut voir que ses yeux sont maquillés. Elle essaie de remonter le nœud de sa cravate de sa main aux ongles rouge bordeaux, mais en vain. Sa jupe a été raccourcie de moitié, et elle porte des talons.

Mais ! Oh ! Qu'est-ce ? Que vois-je donc sur ses frêles épaules ?

Un murmure surpris parcourt les bancs.

Mais non, je ne rêve pas.

C'est bien une veste en cuir que je vois là.

McGonagall-la-rebelle se résigne, relève la tête pour gagner un semblant de dignité, et avance d'un pas qui se veut confiant vers la table des Professeurs.

Et c'est alors que le clou du spectacle a lieu. D'un coup de ma baguette magique, je lui assène le coup fatal.

Dès son premier pas, un haut-parleur apparaît juste au-dessus de sa tête. Un solo de guitare assourdissant retentit alors entre les murs de la Grande Salle. McGonagall décide de l'ignorer et continue d'avancer au rythme de la musique.

Les Professeurs sont bien trop sidérés pour lui venir en aide, et se contentent de fixer la scène, ahuris.

Et c'est alors que Sirius décide de faire la chose la plus fantastique qu'il n'ait jamais fait. Il se lève, se met debout sur son banc, et commence à applaudir et à crier comme si McGonagall était une Rock Star. James éclate de rire, et le rejoint. Tout le monde se regarde, incertain. L'un après l'autre, les élèves se lèvent et offrent une magnifique standing-ovation à McGonagall. Celle-ci devient encore plus rouge pivoine qu'avant et essaie tant bien que mal de se cacher derrière sa crinière indomptable.

Je profite du chaos général pour m'éclipser discrètement par la porte laissée ouverte, histoire de ne pas me faire prendre.

Parce que, soyons francs. Le solo de guitare, c'est le même que celui qui a accompagné mon entrée fracassante de la semaine précédente. Du coup, tout le monde sait que c'est moi.

Et c'était bien le but.

Je n'allais quand même pas faire le coup du siècle anonymement. Non mais.

* * *

'JANE !'

Je fais volte-face.

Sirius me regarde, le sourire aux lèvres. Derrière lui, une foule impressionnante me dévisage.

'Oui ?', je demande.

Ils me regardent tous encore quelques instants. Le sourire de Sirius se fait de plus en plus grand.

'FELICITATIONS !', finit-il par s'écrier. La foule silencieuse se transforme alors en foule en délire, et je suis rapidement entourée de toutes parts par de petits curieux avides d'informations.

Je feins l'innocence.

'Mais enfin, de quoi parlez-vous ?', je demande en riant.

'De…ça !', s'écrie un Poufsouffle en désignant les portes de la Grande Salle.

'Je ne vois absolument pas à quoi vous faites allusion', je réponds avec un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendus.

'Mais, c'était la même musique que la tienne…', continue le Poufsouffle.

'Voyons, ça ne veut rien dire ! Cela pouvait très bien être quelqu'un d'autre qui a voulu faire retomber la faute sur moi…', je remarque.

Ils me regardent tous de leurs petits regards perdus et naïfs.

'Ou…peut-être pas…', j'ajoute, 'Mais, ça, personne ne pourra le prouver !', je constate avant d'éclater de rire.

Ils me regardent, admiratifs.

'Jane. Tu viens de réussir le coup du siècle', dis James, tout excité.

Et c'est ainsi que je suis devenue une légende vivante.

Sans vouloir me vanter, bien sûr.

* * *

L'heure de cours qui suit le déjeuner, à savoir Métamorphose, a malencontreusement été annulée pour une raison inconnue.

Je peux donc la passer à profiter de ma gloire interplanétaire.

Bon, d'accord, de ma gloire Poudlardienne. Mais c'est déjà ça.

Même Lily m'a félicitée.

Et Remus m'a sourit.

N'est-ce pas la journée la plus parfaite des journées les plus parfaites, franchement ?

Mais j'ai à peine le temps de me réjouir de cette victoire que je dois déjà préparer la prochaine épreuve dans ma tête. Le cours d'Astronomie se rapproche à pas de géants, et mon estomac se tord dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables.

Je dois même réprimer une envie de me ronger les ongles. C'est vous dire le sérieux de la situation. Quand j'en viens à vouloir mutiler ma manucure parfaite, c'est qu'il y a vraiment un problème.

Je remonte dans mon dortoir après le cours de DCFM, histoire de paniquer en paix.

C'est bien sûr sans compter sur mes fantastiques compagnes de chambre.

En effet, je suis tranquillement allongée sur mon lit, caressant d'une main distraite les poils brushingés de Macaron, quand la porte s'ouvre dans un fracas incroyable et que toute la petite compagnie décide de faire son entrée.

Je me redresse lentement sur mon lit, prenant bien le temps de les fusiller du regard, l'une après l'autre.

Marlene, est, comme à son habitude, une explosion d'énergie incontrôlable concentrée dans une seule et même petite personne. Elle saute dans tous les sens, s'arrête devant le miroir, se remet du gloss, et recommence à sauter dans tout les sens et chantant quelque chose qui sonne affreusement faux.

Elle s'arrête devant mon regard incrédule, et me lance 'C'est le nouveau single de Justin Bibire, je l'A-D-O-R-E !'

Elle recommence alors à sauter dans tous les sens en gesticulant.

Pitoyable. Franchement.

Le contraste entre elle et Layla, qui rentre juste après, est frappant. Celle-ci se dirige en traînant des pieds vers son lit et s'affale sur celui-ci la tête la première en bougonnant, comme à son habitude.

Alice rentre en dansant et en riant sans raison apparente.

La porte se referme sur Lily, qui chantonne gaiement

En la voyant, je me rappelle la promesse d'aide que j'ai faite à James. Un sourire machiavélique se dessine alors sur mes lèvres.

'Lily…', je l'interpelle d'une voix innocente.

'Oui ?', me demande-t-elle en ouvrant son livre de DCFM.

'Tu ne trouve pas que James est…', je commence, mais je suis soudainement interrompue.

'TROP CRAQUANT !', s'écrie Marlene sur un ton très stupide.

Je la regarde, stupéfaite.

Non seulement elle ose me couper la parole, mais en plus elle vient contrecarrer mon plan.

Elle s'assied en tailleur sur son lit et pose son menton entre ses mains.

Je me retourne vers Lily.

Elle semble prête à se jeter sur Marlene et à l'étrangler. Elle referme son livre d'un coup et le balance sèchement sur sa table de chevet.

'Tu veux sortir avec James ?', demande-t-elle, droit au but.

Marlene commence à entortiller une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son index, le regard perdu dans le vide.

'Oui !', déclare-t-elle finalement sur un ton rêveur.

Lily serre les poings.

Marlene la regarde, provocatrice, avant de pencher la tête sur le côté, de lui sourire et de demander 'Ca te pose un problème ?'

Lily la fixe, fulminant de rage.

'NON !', s'écrie-t-elle d'une manière qui montre très bien que ça lui pose un problème. Elle tape du pied par terre et sort de la chambre en courant.

Je me retourne vers Marlene. Celle-ci arbore un sourire satisfait.

'Tu veux sortir avec James ?', je demande, incrédule.

Elle continue à me sourire.

'Non.'

Sa réponse me laisse perplexe.

'Comment…pourquoi…hein ?'

Elle soupire.

'Jane, Jane, Jane. Je croyais que tu comprendrais. Imagine-toi que tu n'es pas la seule à en avoir marre des perpétuelles disputes entre James et notre chère Lily. Je me suis dit que je leur donnerais un petit coup de pouce. Et rendre Lily jalouse me semble être une méthode infaillible.'

Je ne peux que rester là, à la fixer, bouche-bée.

Marlene aurait-elle donc un cerveau ? Pire que ça, Marlene aimerait-elle faire des plans ? Pire que tout, aurais-je donc quelque chose en commun avec elle ?

Heureusement, Alice est là pour couper court à mes réflexions.

Elle saute devant moi en poussant des cris étranges.

Je la dévisage, m'attendant à tout et n'importe quoi.

'Je suis un bébé ptérodactyle !', déclare-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire.

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Tout et n'importe quoi.

* * *

A minuit frappante, je me retrouve en haut de la tour d'Astronomie pour la troisième fois cette semaine. Mes camarades de classe ont tous l'air plus ou moins exténués, et je suis la seule à avoir les yeux grands ouverts. Et les mains qui tremblent. Et une boule dans l'estomac. Accessoirement.

Une fois que tout le monde est installé, Sinistra nous toise de son regard rêveur.

'Réglez vos télescopes…et observez le ciel…vers l'infini…et l'au-delà !', déclare-t-elle.

Le rire d'Alice retentit dans le silence nocturne comme un millier de clochettes. Sinistra la regarde sans réagir.

Tout le monde se penche sur son télescope. Les minutes passent, et je sens mon cœur tambouriner de plus en plus fort dans ma cage thoracique.

C'est un sentiment très étrange.

Je jette un coup d'œil rapide à ma montre.

Il est l'heure de passer à l'action. Je me lève en silence, attrape mon livre, cours vers le muret, saute dessus, pose le livre sur ma tête et murmure 'Patafixus' pour le coller sur ma tête.

Je regarde en bas.

Très, _très_ mauvaise idée.

Je suis _tellement_ haut. Je me jette un sort d'équilibre le plus vite possible.

'VOUS ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS PREND ?!', j'entends le cri strident de Sinistra.

Mes camarades de classe relèvent la tête de leurs télescopes et me fixent, surpris.

'Jane !', s'écrie Remus, en se levant d'un seul coup, renversant sa chaise.

Je leur envoie un petit sourire moqueur et me re-concentre sur ce que je fais.

Parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de me contenter de marcher tout bêtement sur le muret. Non mais franchement. Il faut bien que je me distingue de mon armée, quand même.

Je commence à enchaîner des mouvements de danse compliqués – merci, papa, pour les cours de ballet – avant de faire des saltos et des roues – merci, papa, pour les cours de gymnastique artistique – qui arrachent des cris de stupeur à toute la classe. Je continue de progresser sur le muret légèrement bancal à coup de tours sur moi-même, pas-chassés et autres flips-avants. J'arrive finalement à la fin, décolle le livre de ma tête en murmurant le contre-sort et redescend en faisant un dernier salto arrière.

Le rire d'Alice retentit à nouveau dans le silence nocturne comme un millier de clochettes. Sinistra me regarde, la bouche grande ouverte.

'Miss Kingsford…je…jamais je n'ai…je ne…', bégaye-t-elle.

Je lui souris et je retourne à ma place.

'Bon, et cet infini ? On le regarde ?', je demande, en me saisissant de mon télescope.

Sinistra est trop abasourdie pour répondre. Elle s'effondre sur sa chaise et déclare 'Le…le cours est fini…'

La classe crie de joie et se précipite vers la sortie.

Je suis portée en triomphe jusqu'aux dortoirs.

Et c'est ainsi que je suis devenue encore mieux qu'une légende vivante.

Toujours sans vouloir me vanter, bien sûr.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde semble avoir appris mes exploits de la veille. On m'observe, on m'admire, on me pointe du doigt en criant de joie.

Je me contente de papillonner des yeux et d'entortiller des mèches de mes cheveux autour de mes doigts, tout en souriant, l'air modeste.

Ha !

Moi, modeste ! La bonne blague.

Je suis particulièrement de bonne humeur, surtout que le vendredi je n'ai que deux petites heures de cours.

Je sautille dans tous les sens, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

J'en viens même à trouver les blagues d'Alice drôle.

C'est vous dire mon euphorie.

'Tu as l'air bien joyeuse, aujourd'hui', dis Sirius en s'asseyant à côté de moi en Sortilèges. Il me lance un regard soupçonneux.

Je lui fais un grand sourire.

'Mais voyons, je suis toujours joyeuse !', je rétorque.

Sirius éclate de rire. Je le fusille du regard.

'Et toi ?', je demande à mon tour, 'Comment expliques-tu ce sourire idiot collé sur ton visage ?'

'Je ne peut qu'être heureux quand je suis à tes côtés…', répond-il en me faisant les yeux doux.

Oh…Sirius, Sirius, Sirius…trop de cucul tue le cucul.

Heureusement pour moi, c'est à ce moment que Flitwick fait son entrée et que le cours commence.

Sirius passe le déjeuner à me coller, à me tenir par la main et à jouer avec mes cheveux.

Quelqu'un m'explique ce qu'il se passe ? Depuis quand Sirius se comporte comme une jeune fille en fleurs ?

Je n'ai franchement qu'une envie : partir, partir loin de lui et de ses mots doux susurrés qui me donnent envie de vomir.

La sonnerie qui annonce la fin du déjeuner me délivre des bras de ce cher pot de colle, et je me dirige vers le cours de Potions, enthousiaste.

Je m'assieds à côté de Severus et lui souris.

'Bonjour', déclare-t-il en souriant à son tour.

Je sors mon livre de mon sac et me tourne vers lui.

Nous commençons à discuter, à la plus grande surprise des autres élèves.

La cloche sonne à nouveau pour marquer le début du cours. Slughorn apparaît alors et s'installe derrière son bureau.

'Tu ne trouve pas que son costume le boudine ?', me demande Severus en se penchant vers moi.

'Tout le boudine ! Tu as vu son ventre de femme enceinte ?'

Severus ricane.

'Bonjour à tous', commence Slughorn-le-boudiné, 'Ouvrez vos livres à la page 55.'

J'ouvre mon livre à la page 55 et découvre une magnifique photo d'une…mésange. Sur une bouteille de lait.

Euh…d'accord.

J'échange un regard amusé avec Severus.

'On va parler de la passion des mésanges pour le lait, ou je rêve ?', je lui demande.

'Evidemment. C'est un sujet tellement passionnant.', répond-il.

'Observez attentivement la carte, s'il-vous-plaît !', intervient Slughorn.

Je dirige mon regard vers ladite carte.

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'y jeter un coup d'œil que je suis interrompue par un éclat de rire incontrôlé venant du côté de Severus.

Je me tourne vers lui et le dévisage.

'Regarde…la…légende…', arrive-t-il à articuler.

Je me retourne donc à nouveau vers mon livre et regarde la carte. Elle représente 4 fois l'Angleterre, avec des points et des dates. Je jette un coup d'œil à la légende.

_Carte représentant la propagation du comportement d'ouverture des bouteilles de lait par les mésanges en Grande-Bretagne entre 1935 et 1947_.

J'éclate à mon tour d'un rire incontrôlé.

L'idée qu'un sorcier en costume cravate du Département des Créatures Magiques du Ministère de la Magie soit allé sonner à la porte de millier de sorciers pour leur demander si oui ou non il leur était arrivé de trouver l'opercule de leur bouteille de lait ouvert par une mésange rebelle, avant d'en faire une carte tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieuse me semble particulièrement comique.

Severus et moi continuons de rire de l'absurde de la situation, penchés sur nos tables.

'Nous allons aujourd'hui effectuer une potion mise au point par le Département des Mystères qui a permis de couper court à ce que le Ministère a qualifié d'être une « rébellion massive et organisée » de la part de ces Créatures Magiques que de nombreuses personnes considèrent être de simples oiseaux', continue Slughorn.

Aux mots 'rébellion massive et organisée', Severus et moi rions tellement que plus aucun son ne sort de notre bouche.

* * *

'Coucou', j'entends la voix mielleuse de Sirius dans mon oreille à la fin du cours.

Oh non. Fuis, vite ! FUIS !

'Tu m'as manqué…', continue-t-il en me prenant par la main.

Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi_ ? _POURQUOI_ ?

On lui a fait avaler une potion. C'est pas possible.

Ou bien il a toujours été comme ça, et je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant ?

C'est un peu plus probable.

Je pense que c'est un signe très clair de mon esprit qui me suggère de rompre.

**Pouf !**

**Paf !**

'Je pense aussi', déclare Jane-diable.

'ESPECE DE SANS-CŒUR !', crie Jane-ange.

Jane-diable fusille Jane-ange du regard.

Dans ma tête.

C'est moyennement logique.

Bref.

Le reste des Maraudeurs nous rejoint, heureusement. J'arrache ma main de celle de Sirius et me retourne vers James.

'Alors ? Ca va, vous ?', je demande.

'Oui, oui…', commence James, 'Mais c'est pour toi qu'on s'inquiète.'

Peter et Remus hochent la tête.

Je hausse les sourcils.

'C'est juste…', dis Remus.

'Tu es nouvelle…', continue James.

'Tu ne dois pas savoir…', enchaîne Peter.

'Les Serpentards…', rajoute Remus.

'Ne sont pas tes amis', finit James.

'Comment…comment ça ?', je demande, dubitative.

'Severus. Ne te rapproche pas de Severus', m'explique Lily, apparue de nulle part aux côtés de Peter.

Je vois. Encore ce problème entre Gryffondor et Serpentard.

'Eh bah moi je le trouve sympa. Et je vous signale que je fais ce que je veux', je rétorque avant de faire volte-face – un peu pour faire une sortie dramatique, un peu pour échapper à Sirius – et de rejoindre la Salle Commune en faisant un énorme détour.

* * *

'Non mais je dis juste que si on avait envie de compter toutes les mouches du pays, on n'y arriverait sûrement pas…', déclare une voix qui ne peut appartenir qu'à Alice.

Je me redresse sur mon lit et pose Macaron sur mes genoux.

L'instant d'après rentre Alice, suivie de près par Layla.

'Oui…', répond Layla sur un ton blasé avant d'aller, comme d'habitude, s'écraser la tête la première sur son lit.

Alice jette un coup d'œil autour d'elle, se rend compte que je suis la seule personne qu'elle peut ennuyer avec ses histoires à dormir debout, et viens s'asseoir sur mon lit.

Sans que je ne l'y ait invitée, en passant. Non mais, franchement.

Elle me fixe quelques instants en jouant avec ses cheveux.

'Tu vas à la fête de ce soir ?', me demande-t-elle finalement, l'air rêveur.

'Oui.'

'Moi aussi. Layla, par contre, ne m'a pas l'air très très motivée…', continue-t-elle en montrant du bras le tas informe que forme Layla sur son lit.

Je me lève à contrecœur et vais donner un coup dans l'épaule de Layla du bout des doigts.

'Hmmmpf !', me répond-elle.

'Layla ? Réveille-toi !'

Layla se redresse finalement sur son lit, les cheveux dans la pagaille la plus complète, son pull mit n'importe comment, ses bas à des hauteurs inégales.

Mon Dieu.

Cette fille est une loque.

'Quoi…?', me demande-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

'On se demandait si tu venais à la fête de ce soir', commence Alice.

Layla lève les yeux au ciel.

'Hmmmpf !', répète-t-elle.

Je la regarde, incertaine.

'C'est-à-dire ?...'

'Pas envie.'

Alice se lève d'un bond et sautille jusqu'à côté de moi.

'Mais pourquoi !?', demande-t-elle en insistant bien sur la dernière syllabe.

Layla lève à nouveau les yeux au ciel.

'Vois pas l'intérêt.'

C'est à mon tour de lever les yeux au ciel. Cette fille n'est-elle donc pas capable de faire une phrase complète ? Sujet verbe complément, c'est pas trop demander, quand même !

'Rien à me mettre.'

Non, elle n'est vraisemblablement pas capable de faire une phrase complète.

Alice semble attendre cette réponse depuis le début.

'Mais si ! On peut se préparer ensemble, ça sera trop cool !', s'exclame-t-elle, enthousiaste.

Euh…ouais…bof, quoi.

'On peut même te relooker, si tu veux', continue-t-elle.

Sur ces mots, Marlene ouvre la porte du dortoir en grand, se précipite vers nous, le visage rouge, essoufflée.

'Vous avez bien dit…relooker ?', demande-t-elle.

Alice hoche la tête.

Marlene et elle entame alors une petite danse de la joie.

Pitoyable.

Lily fait alors à son tour son entrée et se contente de regarder la scène en soupirant.

'Laisse-moi deviner, elles ont encore décidé de relooker Layla ?'

Je sens que ça va être sympa.

* * *

'AAAA !'

Marlene crie de désespoir.

Encore.

Elle tente tant bien que mal de démêler les cheveux de Layla. En vain, pour l'instant.

Je feuillette mon manuel de beauté pour sorcières, essayant de trouver une solution à nos problèmes.

'J'ai quelque chose !', je m'écrie, 'Le bel Edouard vous a enfin invitée à faire un tour de balai, blablabla…se préparer…CHEVEUX !'

Marlene relève la tête, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

'Ok alors on a…lisser, boucler, teindre…Ah ! Le sort démêlant !'

Marlene s'effondre à genoux par terre et remercie Merlin de m'avoir créée.

Je la comprends.

Je me lève de mon lit, attrape ma baguette et m'approche de Layla.

'Capillaro Demelaro !', je dis en faisant faire trois tours à ma baguette.

En quelques secondes, l'explosion informe de cheveux de Layla s'efface au profit de cheveux ondulés au moins deux teintes plus clairs.

'Oh !', s'exclame Alice en touchant la nouvelle crinière de Layla, 'Ca brille !'

Elle se retourne vers moi et me lance un sourire fasciné.

Je sais, je sais. Je suis particulièrement douée.

'Ok', continue Marlene, 'Maintenant, le visage. Jane, en place !'

Oui, mes talents de maquilleuse ont été réquisitionnés. C'est logique, après tout.

Je prends ma trousse – que dis-je, mon énorme sac bourré à craquer – à maquillage et m'installe en face de Layla.

'Crème', je demande à Marlene.

Marlene me tend la crème.

'Correcteur. Poudre. Non pas celle-là. Oui voilà. Pinceau à poudre. Blush. Non, le rose. Non, _l'autre_ rose. Pinceau à blush…'

'T'as vraiment besoin de tout ça ?', Lily ose me demander.

Je la foudroie du regard.

'Oui', je réponds.

'Oui', répond Marlene en même temps que moi.

'Eye-liner. Le Chanel, là. Recourbe-cils…'

* * *

Marlene, Alice et moi sommes debout devant Layla et observons notre travail. Après une bonne heure, ses cheveux et son visage ressemblent enfin à quelque chose.

J'avoue être plutôt fière de moi.

Lily fait sa rabat-joie dans son coin et se contente de répéter que Layla est 'très bien au naturel'.

N'importe quoi.

'Ok, il nous faut une tenue de rêve, maintenant.'

Alice commence à sauter dans tous les sens en faisant des bruits étranges.

'Je sais ! Je sais ! Je sais !', crie-t-elle.

'Alice, on t'écoute.'

Alice s'arrête et prend un air sérieux.

'Ok, alors moi je vois une robe jusqu'au sol, couverte de milliers de diamants scintillants de mille feux, avec…un diadème ! Et des talons en cristal !'

Marlene et moi la regardons comme si elle avait perdu la tête.

'Euh…ok…mais on va peut-être être un peu plus réalistes, et choisir quelque chose comme…ça', propose Marlene en désignant une de mes robes Yves Saint Laurent.

* * *

Il est 21h30 quand nous descendons dans la Salle Commune pour aller à la fête. Les Maraudeurs nous attendent en bas pour nous y accompagner – oui, elle est dans un lieu secret. Je dois avouer que c'est plutôt cool.

Marlene porte une robe rouge Céline - que j'ai eu l'immense gentillesse de lui prêter - avec des talons noirs brillants. Elle va se coller à James et papillonne de ses cils pleins de mascara.

Lily à l'air à bout de nerfs. Quand elle a vu la tenue de Marlene, elle a troqué son jean et son T-shirt contre une autre de mes nombreuses robes – une Kenzo noire à paillettes – et mes stilettos Louboutin parsemés de cristaux. Elle passe à côté de James d'une démarche nonchalante en balançant ses cheveux d'un côté à l'autre histoire qu'il sente son parfum envoûtant.

Oh mon Dieu. Le plan de Marlene est en train de marcher.

Je suis…impressionnée.

Marlene se retourne vers moi et me fait un clin d'œil quand James fixe Lily, bouche-bée.

Alice porte des ballerines Repetto bordeaux – oui, elles sont à moi, comme tous les habits que portent mes chères camarades, apparemment – pour mieux pouvoir sauter dans tous les sens. Avec sa jupe à volants et son body noirs, on dirait une petite ballerine. Slash fée. Slash elfe. Bref.

Layla avance d'un pas indécis sur ses talons d'à peine 7 cm – non mais quelle novice, franchement – tirant sans arrêt sur ma magnifique robe bleu océan Yves Saint Laurent.

Sirius lui fait un clin d'œil.

Non mais. Je fusille Layla du regard – enfin, comme elle est devant moi, son dos, plutôt.

J'arrive bien sûr en dernière – comment faire, sinon, une entrée majestueuse ? Je porte des bottes à talons Jimmy Choo, des collants noirs et une robe Moschino noire et légèrement très courte. Mais oui, n'oublions que j'ai un plan à réussir, ce soir, moi !

Sirius et Remus me dévisagent sans aucune retenue.

Sirius m'énerve, alors je m'approche de Remus et lui souris.

Il vire au rouge tomate instantanément.

'Tu…euh…es…euh…jolie…', bredouille-t-il.

'Merci', je réponds en lui faisant les yeux doux.

Bah oui. Il me faut une conquête gryffondoresque, après tout !

D'ailleurs, je voudrais juste préciser une chose.

Remus est particulièrement beau, ce soir. Sa chemise est un peu ouverte, ses manches sont relevées. Il porte encore sa cravate – comme toujours – mais a mis un jean foncé à la place de son pantalon d'uniforme.

Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux, l'air gêné, quand il se rend compte que je le fixe pas très discrètement.

'Tu n'es pas mal non plus', je réponds en lui souriant.

Il passe du rouge tomate au rouge bordeaux.

Sérieusement. _Rouge bordeaux._

'On y va ?', demande Lily, déjà près du portrait de la Grosse Dame.

* * *

'Waaaaaaa…', s'exclame Alice.

'La forêt interdite ? Pas mal, pas mal', continue Marlene.

'On est tombé sur cette magnifique petite colline, perdue en plein milieu de nulle part…', explique Sirius.

'Ca aurait été un crime de ne pas en profiter !', finit James en nous lançant son sourire Colgate de mannequin.

'Personne ne nous entendra, et puis vous devez avouer que c'est plutôt trop stylé', finit Sirius.

Devant nous se trouve la 'petite colline' en question. Plutôt énorme pour une petite colline, mais bon. Il y a des lampions multicolores qui flottent dans les airs un peu partout. De la musique se dégage de je ne sais où et ça sent bon la vanille pour une raison obscure.

'Oui, c'est plutôt trop stylé, en effet', je constate.

Les Maraudeurs s'éloignent pour organiser le buffet à Whiskey-pur-feu, Marlene leur propose innocemment de les aider en faisant les yeux doux à James et Lily les suit pour fusiller Marlene du regard.

Alice, Layla et moi allons nous asseoir sur l'estrade installée en haut de la colline pour observer les gens qui arrivent peu à peu.

'Oh, regardez, c'est Frank !', s'écrie Alice au bout d'un moment en pointant du doigt un groupe de Poufsouffles.

Le Frank en question doit sûrement être celui en train de répondre aux gesticulations étranges d'Alice. Il est grand, avec les cheveux et les yeux bruns, a un grand sourire et porte un T-shirt des Beatles.

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de le regarder plus de trois secondes que mon regard est attiré par un de ses amis.

Oh, mon Dieu !

Il est beau. Il est blond.

C'est le plus beau des beaux blonds que je n'ai jamais vu.

Je me retourne vers Layla.

'C'est qui ?', je lui demande en le montrant du doigt sans la moindre discrétion.

Layla jette un coup d'œil blasé dans la direction que je lui indique.

'Tom', répond elle. Elle remarque alors le regard plein de sous-entendus avec lequel je le regarde. 'Il a une copine.'

'Aha…', je constate. Pas un problème.

'_Tu_ as un copain !'

'Aha !', je réponds. Pas un problème non plus.

Layla me lance un regard outré quand je me lève et que je me dirige vers le petit groupe avec Alice.

'FRANK !', s'exclame Alice sur un ton haut perché en se jetant dans les bras du fan des Beatles.

Apparemment, Alice a un meilleur ami dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence.

Je souris innocemment au reste du groupe. Bon d'accord, je souris pas très innocemment au beau blond en ignorant complètement ses amis.

'Bonjour…je m'appelle Jane !', je dis en jouant avec mes cheveux.

Le beau blond se contente d'un hochement de tête.

Non mais je rêve ! Je suis là, dans ma robe ultra-courte, sur mes talons ultra-hauts, en train de sourire et de susurrer mon nom devant lui et il _hoche la tête_ !

Mais où va le monde ?!

Bon, il va bien falloir que j'attire son attention d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Je fais mine de marcher vers Alice et Frank qui sont derrière lui, mais je glisse malencontreusement sur l'herbe légèrement mouillée et m'écrase lamentablement sur lui.

Oh, mince. Quelle maladroite ! Mais non, mais non, je ne l'ai pas fais exprès…

'Oh ! Je suis D-E-S-O-L-E-E !', je m'exclame en papillonnant des yeux.

'Je ne t'ai pas fais mal, j'espère', je demande en lui touchant innocemment le torse.

'Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Ca va, toi ?', me demande-t-il d'une voix préoccupée.

Je rigole comme une idiote.

'Oh, oui, mais heureusement que tu étais là', je réponds sans décoller ma main de son torse et en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Je le fixe encore quelque instant d'un regard intense. Je lui souris une dernière fois et fais demi-tour vers l'estrade où Layla m'attend, l'air toujours aussi abasourdie.

Ca change de la blasitude, au moins.

'JANE !', s'exclame-t-elle sur un ton indigné.

Mais quelle sainte-nitouche !

'Ok, alors je veux _tout_ savoir sur lui !', je dis en l'ignorant complètement.

Elle me lance un regard exaspéré avant de soupirer.

'Il s'appelle Tom, il a seize ans, il est en Sixième année, il sort avec elle, là', elle pointe une blonde beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup moins belle que moi du doigt, 'il aime le rock, il joue de la guitare, il…est en train de te fixer, tu sais ?'

Je jette un coup d'œil au beau blond, qui est en effet en train de me dévisager. Je lui souris. Il me sourit.

La bousculade l'a manifestement marqué.

Jane-diable éclate d'un rire machiavélique dans ma tête.

Ca lui arrive de plus en plus souvent, ces temps-ci. Ca commence à me préoccuper.

* * *

Il fait nuit noire, la musique est extrêmement forte, et je suis en train de danser la salsa avec un inconnu en poncho.

Voilà ce qui arrive quand on abuse du Whiskey-pur-feu.

L'inconnu en poncho me fait tourbillonner dans tout les sens, ce qui me donne légèrement envie de vomir.

Je me retrouve à nouveau en face de lui. Il porte un chapeau de cow-boy et a un brin d'herbe dans la bouche.

Je sais ce que vous vous dites. Un inconnu en poncho avec un chapeau de cow-boy et un brin d'herbe dans la bouche ne doit ressembler à rien.

Et bien, vous vous trompez.

Parce que l'inconnu en poncho avec un chapeau de cow-boy et un brin d'herbe dans la bouche est incroyablement beau.

J'irais même jusqu'à citer une des Deuxièmes années de mon armée et dire que son nez est 'parfaitement parfait'.

Je jette un coup d'œil à ses chaussettes.

Non, je ne suis pas bizarre – enfin, si, mais passons – je veux juste connaître leur couleur pour savoir dans quelle maison il est.

Vert et argent.

Serpentard.

_Parfait_.

Je lui souris, passe mes mains autour de son coup, et l'embrasse.

* * *

Plantée sur le haut de la colline, je repère Sirius près des arbres avec James, Lily et Marlene. Je scanne la foule du regard à la recherche du beau blond.

Il est assis sur un rocher à l'écart de tout le monde.

J'enlève mes talons, les prends à la main et dévale la colline, pied nus, jusqu'au rocher.

'Salut ! T'as l'air tout seul', je remarque en m'asseyant à côté de lui.

Il tourne la tête vers moi et me sourit.

'C'est peut-être parce que je suis tout seul.'

'Plus maintenant !', je déclare en riant.

Nous parlons. Il me montre les étoiles et me parle de chansons romantiques. Je le regarde avec les yeux qui brillent et fais semblant de trouver tout ce qu'il dit passionnant alors que je chantonne dans ma tête les trois quarts du temps.

Finalement, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse.

Je tente de garder mon sérieux, mais intérieurement, je jubile.

Premièrement, parce que je suis en train d'embrasser le beau blond, et que c'est une raison suffisante pour jubiler intérieurement. Deuxièmement, parce que ça veut dire qu'il ne me reste plus qu'un Serdaigle et un Gryffondor. Et que c'est plutôt bon signe.

'Tom ?'

Qui ose venir interrompre mon baiser parfait ?

Je relève la tête.

C'est la copine du beau blond.

Oups.

* * *

Je me promène le long de la forêt, mes talons toujours à la main. J'ai laissé le beau blond avec sa copine seul sur leur rocher, histoire qu'ils s'engueulent un bon coup.

Ca m'a fait un petit pincement au cœur d'avoir cassé un couple. Mais bon. Détruire Elvira a un prix.

Pour me sortir cette pensée de la tête, je me concentre sur mon prochain but : me trouver un petit Serdaigle bien sympathique. Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi. Je suis très franchement prête à jeter mon dévolu sur le premier mec portant une cravate bleue et bronze que je croise.

'Bonjour…', me murmure soudain quelqu'un à l'oreille.

Je sursaute.

La voix est magnifiquement grave et sexy.

Je me retourne vers l'inconnu.

'Bonjour', je réponds.

Le garçon est incroyablement beau.

Ou, en tout cas, beau, et les nombreux verres de Whiskey-pur-feu que j'ai bu associés à la pénombre ont rajoutés le 'incroyablement'.

Il a les cheveux noir corbeau, un visage parfait et des yeux verts avec des reflets…dorés.

Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux sans me quitter du regard.

'Je m'appelle Jane', je rajoute.

Il hoche la tête.

'Mark', répond-il de sa sublime voix.

Je décolle mon regard de ses yeux quelques secondes, tout juste le temps d'apercevoir sa cravate aux couleurs de Serdaigle.

_Exactement ce qu'il me fallait_.

* * *

Mark est la personne la plus silencieuse au monde.

Franchement.

Il n'a plus ouvert la bouche depuis au moins une heure. Il est juste là, assis à côté de moi, à regarder le vide d'un air blasé.

Ca commence à devenir extrêmement bizarre.

Mais alors extrêmement de chez extrêmement bizarre.

Vous n'imaginez même pas.

Je lui jette à nouveau un coup d'œil. Ses cheveux lui retombent dans les yeux d'une façon négligée, sa chemise laisse voir ses abdos, et en plus, il sent bon la pomme.

Je soupire de désespoir.

Bon allez, qu'on en finisse.

'Bon, Mark, parle-moi de toi.'

Mark ne daigne pas me répondre. A la place, il jette par terre le brin d'herbe qu'il s'amusait à triturer, avant de se retourner vers moi et de me dévisager de ses yeux magnifiques.

'On passe à la suite ?', me demande-t-il tout à coup.

Euh...quoi ?

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de le fixer sans trop comprendre qu'il se penche déjà vers moi et commence à m'embrasser.

* * *

Il doit être cinq heures du matin quand j'émerge des buissons près de la lisière de la forêt.

Mais non, mais non, ce n'est absolument pas ce que vous pensez – Mark et moi n'avons fait que discuter longuement de problèmes métaphysiques !

C'est évident.

Enfin.

J'arrange mes cheveux et ma robe et repars en chasse.

Il va falloir que je me dégote un Gryffondor.

Et ça ne peux pas être Remus. Quand même. Je n'ai plus la force d'affronter ça ce soir.

Je commence à zigzaguer entre les groupes d'amis, les couples et les gens plus vraiment dans leur état normal.

'Jane !'

Je me retourne.

Sirius me sourit et me fait signe d'approcher.

Oh non. Pas lui.

Pour mon plus grand malheur, il a l'air extrêmement beau et rebelle avec ce petit air éméché. Ca va devenir tellement plus dur d'en avoir marre de lui ! Et de le tromper. Encore.

'Sirius', je réponds sur un ton moyennement enthousiaste.

'Tu as disparu pendant les trois quarts de la fête, tu sais.'

Oui, je sais, sans blague.

Je feins la surprise.

'Vraiment ? Désolée, c'est juste que j'ai rencontré plein de nouvelles personnes, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer !'

Je m'approche de lui. A sa gauche, Marlene à l'air complètement bourrée. James, qui lui sert apparemment de matelas, n'est pas franchement mieux. Lily est en train de se déhancher et de sauter dans tous les sens avec Alice. Pour une fois qu'elle s'amuse. A droite de Sirius, Remus et Peter sont adossés à un arbre, l'air complètement perdus. Layla dort. Quelle surprise.

Ils ont l'air de s'amuser comme des petits fous, dis donc.

'Vous voulez pas allez parler à d'autres gens ? Au lieu de rester là à rien faire…'

'Hmmmpf', me répond Layla.

'Mouais', dit Sirius, 'On n'est pas bien, entre nous ?'

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

'J'aimerais bien apprendre à connaître un peu mieux d'autres Gryffondors, moi !', je réponds.

'Bah tu nous connais, nous, ça ne te suffit pas ?'

'Si, mais je ne connais aucun Septième année, c'est triste, quand même', je continue, tentant désespérément d'obtenir un peu d'informations utiles.

Sirius soupire, comme si le fait que je veuille avoir d'autres amis que sa génialissime personne le dépassait.

'Bah, va parler à eux, là', répond-il en pointant du doigt un groupe en haut de la colline.

Je souris.

'Merci Sirius !'

Mission accomplie.

* * *

'Et là, elle a dit, genre, non ! Et moi, j'ai dis, genre, trop pas, quoi ! Et là, elle savait trop pas quoi dire, quoi !', s'exclame une fille du groupe de Septièmes années sur un ton très nunuche.

Ses deux amies éclatent d'un rire haut perché.

'Oh, Mon, Dieu !', crient-t-elle exactement en même temps.

Deux garçons discutent à voix basse à côté d'elles.

Je m'avance vers le petit groupe.

'Bonjour', je dis.

Les trois filles se retournent vers moi et me toisent de haut en bas.

'Je m'appelle Jane.'

Les trois filles se jettent des regards ahuris.

'Jane !? _La_ Jane ?!'

J'aime assez le concept d'être appelée '_La_ Jane'.

'La seule, l'unique', je réponds.

Même les garçons ont relevé la tête. Je leur souris. Ils me sourient. Jane-diable éclate d'un rire machiavélique dans ma tête. Encore.

'J'aime _trop_ tes chaussures !', crie une des filles. Elle a de longues boucles blondes et une robe rose bonbon micro-minuscule.

'Graaave !', confirment ses deux amies.

La blonde semble remarquer les coups d'œil insistants que je lance aux garçons, et finit par me les présenter.

'Jane, voici Robbie et Stephen !'

Robbie et Stephen sourient simultanément. Ils ont les mêmes fossettes.

'Bonjour', répondent-ils en même temps.

Ces gens sont des clones.

* * *

'Et là, j'ai pris le Souaffle, et j'ai marqué un point de _dingue_ !', raconte Robbie pour la énième fois.

'Génial', je réponds en soupirant.

Les trois filles, Stephen, Robbie et moi sommes assis dans un coin sombre de la pente de la colline.

'Robbie, t'es trop cool !', crie une la bonde.

'_Trop_ !', s'exclament les deux autres.

'Zyva mon pote !', beugle Stephen en lui tapant dans la main.

Oh mon Dieu. Sortez-moi de là.

Je me retourne vers Robbie et lui fais les yeux doux.

'Robbie, je peux te parler trente secondes ?'

'Yop', répond le concerné.

'_En privé_.'

Robbie et moi nous éloignons sur le côté. Je suis à bout de nerfs, j'ai sommeil, je n'arrête pas de trébucher, et j'ai envie d'en finir avec cette stupide épreuve.

J'attrape Robbie par le cou, l'embrasse, le relâche, fais demi-tour, et vais rejoindre Sirius et les autres.

Et bon débarras.

* * *

Je m'affale très élégamment près de Layla, la tête sur les genoux de Remus – je m'en contre-fiche du fait qu'il vire au rouge tomate, _encore_, qu'il se reprenne en main, non mais.

'Alors, ces Septièmes années ?', me demande Sirius sur un ton amusé.

'A _baffer_ !', je réponds, avant de sombrer dans un état étrange entre le sommeil et le coma éthylique.

J'ai à peine le temps de profiter de l'odeur enivrante de Remus qu'une voix insupportable me tire de mes rêves.

'TOI !', crie la voix en me tapant sur l'épaule.

Je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux.

'Hmmmpf !', je me contente de répondre.

'Comment t'as pu me voler mon mec ?!'

Je me redresse d'un seul coup.

Oh non. La copine du beau blond est venue se venger.

Je relève les yeux vers elle. Elle a ramené le beau blond, en plus.

C'est alors que Robbie arrive en courant.

'Jane, _babe_, qu'est-ce qui te prends de me laisser en plan quand je te pécho ?'

Oh, mon Dieu.

Chut ! Tais-toi !

Sirius me regarde, bouche-bée.

Mark passe, comme par hasard, juste à côté, le bras autour d'une Poufsouffle, s'arrête quelques secondes, me sors 'On se refait ça quand tu veux, _love_', avant de repartir avec sa nouvelle conquête.

Les yeux de Sirius sont littéralement en train de sortir de leurs orbites.

L'inconnu en poncho apparaît alors de nulle part, crache son brin d'herbe, sors sa baguette de sa poche, la fait tourner dans sa main comme si c'était un revolver et fusille Robbie du regarde en plissant les yeux.

'Cette école n'est pas assez grande pour nous deux, traître. On ne touche pas à ma lady…', menace-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

Sirius se lève, hors de lui.

'C'est _ma_ lady, bande d'abrutis !'

Bon, d'accord, il n'a pas dit abrutis, mais plutôt une accumulation de mots tous plus inappropriés les uns que les autres.

Robbie, le beau blond et l'inconnu en poncho ne savent pas quoi dire.

Sirius se retourne vers moi.

'Tu rencontrais plein de nouvelles personnes et tu n'as pas vu le temps passer, hein ?', me demande-t-il, moitié furieux, moitié triste, cent pour cent déçu.

Bref, je m'appelle Jane, et je suis détestable.

xxx

Et…voilà ! :D

J'espère que vous avez aimé – n'oubliez pas qu'une petite review me fera un très grand plaisir )

A bientôt pour la suite !


	5. Chapitre 5 : Je déteste les rats

Coucou tout le monde !

Je sais, ça fait longtemps. Navrée, navrée, navrée. Mais bon. Le chapitre 5 est là ! Alors tout va bien ! :)

Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très très plaisir, LadyRirly, Lilynx88, LNacht et Lyne Stevens ! J'espère que vous aimerez toujours ce nouveau chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Je déteste les rats.

* * *

Je me réveille en plein milieu de la nuit, haletante et transpirant de la tête aux pieds. Je me passe la main dans les cheveux et tente de reprendre mon souffle en me remémorant mon cauchemar. J'étais perdue dans la forêt, il faisait nuit noire et Sirius était en train de me poursuivre en riant machiavéliquement avec une massue à la main tout en criant toute sorte d'obscénités à mon égard.

J'ai comme l'impression que mon inconscient veut me communiquer quelque chose.

A la fin de la soirée, alors que Sirius me regardait avec un air de chien battu, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire que paniquer et m'enfuir en courant avant de me jeter sur mon lit, pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps et m'endormir finalement, seulement pour me réveiller toutes les dix minutes après un énième cauchemar.

Et puis je me sens affreusement mal. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

**Pouf !**

**Paf !**

'Voilà ce qui se passe quand on fait n'importe quoi', m'annonce Jane-ange.

'N'importe quoi ? Mais elle n'a pas fait n'importe quoi…elle a juste…fait ce qu'elle avait à faire', la contredit Jane-diable sur un ton quelque peu incertain.

Jane-ange fixe Jane-diable d'un regard dubitatif.

'Bon d'accord', soupire Jane-diable, 'elle a un peu fait n'importe quoi.'

Mon Dieu. Si même Jane-diable s'y met c'est qu'il y a vraiment un problème.

_Comment ça n'importe quoi ? Je croyais que mon plan était parfait et qu'il fallait absolument que je montre à Elvira de quoi je suis capable, non ?!_

'Oui, mais…avec un peu plus de discrétion, ça aurait été mieux.'

_Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Sirius me déteste. Tout le monde me déteste._

'Moi je sais ! Moi je sais !', s'exclame Jane-ange. 'Tu vas t'excuser, tu lâche l'affaire avec Elvira, tu te fais toute petite et tu espères qu'un jour peut-être on oubliera à quel point tu es affreusement affreuse.'

Jane-diable la regarde en secouant la tête, un air amusé sur le visage.

'Ou…tu restes digne, tu dis à Sirius que tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire, tout le monde est impressionnée par ton courage et ta beauté et se jette à genoux devant toi pour s'excuser d'avoir eu l'audace de penser du mal de toi !'

Jane-ange en reste bouche-bée.

'Tu rigole là ? Dis-moi que si on était dans un dessin animé, tu serais en train de tenir une pancarte avec 'Ironique' marqué dessus. Pitié.'

Jane-diable la regarde en ricanant, sort une pancarte marquée du mot 'Sérieuse', la lance sur Jane-ange et disparait dans un nuage de fumée.

'Débrouille-toi sans moi, je démissionne', annonce Jane-ange sur un ton calme avant de disparaître à son tour.

Je suis en train de devenir complètement folle.

Je retombe sur mon oreiller, découragée. Même mes petites conseillères bipolaires me lâchent. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?

Réfléchis Jane, réfléchis.

Je ferme les yeux et me masse les tempes avec deux doigts en prenant un air concentré. Vraisemblablement, ça marche, puisque deux minutes plus tard, j'ai la révélation des révélations, je plonge sur ma table de chevet, attrape mon exemplaire de la 'Méthode pour bien conduire sa vie à travers les obstacles en tout genre – édition jeune sorcière' et ma baguette magique.

'Lumos', je murmure tout en ouvrant le livre sur le sommaire. J'ai vite fait de repérer le chapitre qu'il me faut : 'Tout le monde me déteste parce que je suis trop géniale : que faire?' Je tourne les pages du livre, impatiente, et commence à lire le premier paragraphe situé sous le titre.

'Ca arrive, et surtout aux meilleures. Que ce soit parce que vous avez dû faire des choses un peu extrêmes pour atteindre vos buts ou par pure jalousie, il viendra toujours un moment où un génie de la perfection tel que vous-même sera haï. Comment y remédier ? Comment vous projeter à nouveau au centre de l'attention ? Vous trouverez toutes les réponses qu'il vous faut dans ce chapitre (voir aussi chapitre 12 : Ma best me fait la tête et chapitre 15 : Ma famille veut me faire enfermer).

Je parcours rapidement les quelques autres paragraphes remplis de blabla avant de m'arrêter net dès que je rencontre mon mot fétiche, le plus beau de tous les mots, le seul, l'unique… : 'plan'.

Je dévore les lignes des yeux, un sourire de psychopathe se dessinant peu à peu sur mon visage.

J'ai un plan.

Je suis sauvée. Je vais les reconquérir, un par un.

Je m'affale sur mon lit et m'endors avant même que ma tête n'ait touché l'oreiller.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je me lève pleine d'entrain et le sourire aux lèvres. Lily, Alice et Marlene ne sont apparemment pas encore au courant de mes exploits de la veille. Layla n'est pas là – Layla levée avant tout le monde ? Le monde ne tourne plus rond.

'Bonjour !', me lance Marlene sur son habituel ton énergique.

Ce qu'elle peut me taper sur les nerfs, quand même.

'Bonjour !', je lui réponds sur un ton faussement sympathique avant de claquer la porte de la salle de bain.

J'en ressors quelques instants plus tard – d'accord, une heure plus tard – plus belle que jamais, si c'est seulement possible et imaginable.

J'ai lissé mes cheveux, avant de les boucler, avant de les re-lisser, avant d'opter pour des ondulations très 'je-suis-une-surfeuse-super-sexy'.

J'ai mis du mascara, puis j'ai mis un peu plus de mascara, puis j'ai enlevé tout le mascara parce que j'avais trop de mascara avant de tout recommencer.

J'ai mis du gloss, puis je me suis dit que ce n'était pas pratique – et beaucoup trop dans le genre de Marlene – donc j'ai enlevé le gloss et mis du rouge à lèvres rose.

J'ai mis du parfum à la vanille, puis j'ai re-mis du parfum à la vanille, puis je me suis dit que j'avais la même odeur que Peter après qu'il ait mangé trop de sucreries, donc j'ai tenté de remettre un autre parfum par-dessus.

J'ai mis mon uniforme en grimaçant, puis j'ai mis des ballerines noires Repetto. Je me suis dit que les ballerines noires Repetto étaient trop banales, donc j'ai mis des mocassins marrons Tod's. Je me suis dit que les mocassins marrons Tod's faisaient trop Lily, donc j'ai mis des talons noirs en daim de chez Prada, même si c'est interdit.

Je me suis regardée dans la glace et je me suis souris parce que je suis une rebelle.

Je me suis fait une petite tresse que j'ai attachée sur le côté de ma tête à l'aide d'une barrette couverte de cristaux de chez Swarovski.

Je suis sortie de la salle de bain, j'ai pris mon sac Chanel et je me suis dit que je passe trop de temps à me préparer le matin. Mais quand Alice, Lily et Marlene m'ont lancé un regard ahuri et m'ont assommée de compliments, je me suis dit que ça en valait vraiment la peine.

Surtout que le bon déroulement de mon plan en dépend. Parce que la phase 1, c'est Sirius. Si Sirius me pardonne, le reste suivra.

C'est écrit dans mon livre, c'est forcément vrai, voyons !

J'arrive dans la Salle Commune. Toutes les voix se taisent et tous les regards se tournent vers moi – mais non, je n'exagère pas !

Sirius relève ses magnifiques yeux gris sur moi et reste bouche bée.

Enfin non, il ne reste pas bouche bée, Sirius ne reste jamais bouche bée. En fait, il reste avachi sur son canapé, son pied droit posé sur son genou gauche, avec son sourire narquois séducteur et ses cheveux coiffés avec un effet décoiffé, son bras droit posé autour des épaules de…

Attendez. Non. Non, non, non. NON.

Layla, cette sinistre crétine est enveloppée dans les bras musclés de _mon_ Sirius, toute souriante avec ses yeux pétillants grâce au maquillage que _je_ lui ai appris à faire et ses cheveux soyeux et brillants grâce au sort que _j'ai_ passé des heures à chercher.

La phase 1 du plan, c'est-à-dire être irrésistiblement belle pour que Sirius ne puisse me résister, est officiellement en train de tomber à l'eau.

Reste calme Jane, reste calme. Je n'ai plus qu'à garder la tête haute et passer au plan B. Sirius veut me rendre jalouse ? Très bien, très bien. Il va voir ce qu'il va voir.

Je scanne la pièce des yeux et repère Robbie dans un coin en train de parler à Stephen et aux trois filles de la veille sur un ton animé. Bon. Je n'ai pas le choix.

Je m'approche d'eux et leur souris.

'Bonjour.'

La blonde me toise de haut en bas.

'J'aime bien tes talons.'

'Troooooop !', s'écrient ses deux acolytes.

Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel.

'Euhm…Robbie, je peux te voir deux secondes ?'

Robbie me regarde avec un air suspicieux.

'Quoi, tu vas encore commencer à m'embrasser avant de me laisser en plan comme un débile ?'

Je fais semblant de réfléchir.

'Euhm…oui.'

Robbie me fixe quelques instants.

'Ok !', s'écrie-t-il finalement avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

Les yeux de Sirius lancent des éclairs.

Bon, le plan B, lui, au moins, est réalisable.

* * *

'Leur poursuiveur était dingue mais, je l'ai poursuivis comme un dingue, et c'était trop dingue !', me raconte Robbie sur un ton passionné alors que nous descendons dîner ce samedi soir.

Ce qu'il peut être chiant.

Et franchement. Son vocabulaire est très très très limité, quand même.

'Aha…', je réponds sur un ton las.

Mes yeux de lynx super géniaux ont vite fait de repérer Sirius et sa nouvelle conquête, Layla l'horrible traître, main dans la main, yeux dans les yeux, en train de venir vers nous lentement.

Il ne manque plus qu'ils marchent sur un tapis de pétales de roses blanches et dansent la valse, et ça sera la totale. Non mais.

Je me retourne tout de suite vers mon Robbie bien aimé, éclate d'un rire haut perché et répète qu'il est 'à mourir de rire' avant de me jeter sur lui et de l'embrasser sans aucune retenue. Il me semble quelque peu surpris.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Sirius entre deux échanges de salives dégoutants.

Le fourbe. Il est en train de faire la même chose avec Layla.

La. FOURBE.

Les baisers de l'élu de mon cœur et de moi-même redoublent d'intensité. Ceux de Layla et de Sirius aussi. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

'INDECENCE ! QUELLE INDECENCE !'

C'est Rusard, ce coincé.

'RETENUE ! MISS TEIGNE ! AAA !'

Robbie, Layla, Sirius et moi nous regardons, apeurés, avant de détaler tels des lapins de chasse dans des directions opposées.

Je cours aussi vite que je peux, zigzaguant entre les élèves, jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus et que je décide de me réfugier dans le seul endroit où je sais que personne ne viendra jamais me chercher : la bibliothèque.

Une femme grande et mince avec une voix insupportable redresse immédiatement la tête en laissant s'échapper un 'CHUT !' exaspéré.

Je me fais toute petite et vais me cacher dans le rayon des Runes : je suis sûre que personne ne va là-bas, après tout. Je me trouve un siège bien confortable, m'affale dedans et me prend la tête entre les mains.

'Jane ?'

Génial.

Je relève la tête.

'Remus.'

Ses yeux caramels me fixent avec tristesse, et la seule chose que je trouve à faire c'est éclater en sanglot comme une gamine.

Il reste planté là, immobile. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se décide à poser sa main sur mon épaule et me dire que 'Là, là, ça va aller.'

Je relève mes yeux rouges, gonflés et entourés de mascara détruit vers lui. Je me lève et essaie de ressembler à nouveau à quelque chose en passant le dos de ma main sur mes yeux.

'Tiens', dit Remus en me tendant un mouchoir.

'Me…memerci !', je sanglote.

Mes larmes repartent de plus belle et je me jette dans ses bras sans y avoir pour le moins été invitée. Je le serre contre moi comme si ma vie en dépendait et laisse s'échapper des sanglots tout sauf élégants.

Remus reste figé sur place, tétanisé. J'arrive finalement à me reprendre, me décolle de lui à grand regret et le fixe intensément.

'Désolée.'

Remus reste toujours figé sur place.

'Euh…euh…', bégaie-t-il, avant de se ressaisir soudainement. 'Je t'en prie.'

Nous allons nous assoir entre deux rayons poussiéreux et restons dans un silence total et très gênant quelques minutes. N'y tenant plus, je me lance soudain dans une explication longue et exhaustive de pourquoi ma vie est une catastrophe. Remus regarde dans le vide en hochant la tête. Lorsque j'ai fini, il se tourne vers moi et me dévisage.

'Jane. Tu es allée un peu loin, là. Tu as fait du mal à Sirius, tu t'es fait du mal à toi-même, tu as joué avec les sentiments des gens et tu les as manipulés', il se lève et passe sa main dans ses cheveux, 'Mais il y a pire, tu n'es pas non plus un monstre, et tu viens de passer une heure à pleurer et à regretter tes actions. Alors moi, en tout cas, je te pardonne.'

Sur ces paroles, il me laisse plantée là, fais demi-tour et disparaît.

Mon cher sourire machiavélique se dessine lentement sur mon visage.

Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? Je vais les reconquérir, un par un.

Et le numéro de la petite fille en pleurs marche vraiment à tous les coups.

* * *

Le soir, dans le dortoir, je m'assieds sur mon lit et attends tranquillement que les autres reviennent en me limant les ongles.

Lily est la première à arriver et s'empresse de me jeter un regard en coin haineux. Alice à l'air de s'en foutre royalement, court vers moi et viens sauter sur mon lit pour une raison obscure, m'obligeant à pousser des cris hauts perchés. Marlene la regarde, désespérée, avant d'aller s'assoir sur son lit. Layla, cette peste, ferme la marche. Je la fusille du regard. Elle m'ignore complètement et sautille gaiment jusqu'à son lit, sur lequel elle n'a même pas la décence de s'effondrer. Non mais je rêve.

Lily dépose ses affaires, attrape sa cape et repart vers la porte en nous annonçant qu'elle a une patrouille avec Remus.

Génial ! Il pourra lui dire que je suis gentille comme une fleur et innocente comme un pissenlit des champs.

Layla s'éclipse au bout de quelques minutes, un air rêveur ridicule collé sur le visage. Je la hais.

'Tu sais quoi', commence Marlene dès que la porte se ferme, 'J'en ai entendu des choses sur toi aujourd'hui !'

Alice arrête de sauter et s'assied à côté de moi.

'A oui ?', je réponds, feignant l'innocence.

'Il paraitrait que tu es une…comment dire…', continue Marlene en se rapprochant de moi, 'Disons, que tu es un peu dévergondée sur les bords ?'

Je la fixe.

'Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on entend.'

A côté de moi, Alice commence à gigoter dans tous les sens.

'C'est vrai ?', s'écrie-t-elle n'y tenant plus, 'C'est vrai que tu es sorti avec les quatre mecs les plus incroyablement beaux de l'école en un soir ?'

Je la regarde, incrédule.

'Euh…bah…'

'OH MON DIEU !', crient Alice et Marlene en cœur, 'C'EST VRAI !'

Elles entament une petite danse de la joie avant de se retourner vers moi.

'C'est peut-être un peu extrême, mais quand même. Bravo', me félicite Alice.

'Oh mon dieu ! On va devenir les Maraudeurs au masculin, et tu seras notre Sirius, je le sens, on va être CELEBRE ! AAA !', crie Marlene.

Je suis quelque peu perplexe. Mais soit. Je me lève et les rejoint dans leur folie. L'idée d'être célèbre avec elles ne m'enchante pas spécialement, mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a.

Et puis il faut avouer que le fait qu'elles ne pensent pas que je suis pleine de vices et de méchanceté m'ôte un poids de la poitrine.

Mon Dieu. Il ne manquerait plus que je m'attache à elles.

* * *

Petit à petit, la vie reprend son cours normal : Lily et James se crient dessus perpétuellement malgré les efforts de Marlene, Alice sombre dans une étrangeté sans nom, Remus me lance des sourires timides à intervalles réguliers, et je fusille Elvira du regard à chacune des réunions hebdomadaires du Club de l'Elite. Pour l'instant, mon armée et moi faisons profil bas et attendons le moment parfait pour frapper.

Je suis obligée de passer le plus clair de mon temps dans les bras de Robbie l'abruti pour tenter tant bien que mal de rendre Sirius jaloux. Il riposte malheureusement à chacune de mes attaques par un long baiser langoureux avec sa douce et bien aimée Layla. C'est méchamment injuste.

Heureusement que Severus est là pour m'écouter me lamenter sur mon sort des heures durant.

Les entraînements de pom-pom girls ont commencé, ce qui me permet d'échapper de temps en temps à mon pot de colle attitré de Robbie. Il est dans l'équipe de Quidditch, malheureusement, et ne rate pas une occasion de venir interrompre mes chorégraphies endiablées. Ca a au moins le mérite de montrer à Sirius, qui traîne toujours quelque part dans le coin, à quel point notre passion est ardente.

J'ai aussi été acceptée au Club d'équitation à dos de licorne – bien évidemment – mais au lieu de m'apporter du répit, cela ne me permet que de voir Elvira encore plus souvent.

Ce qui n'est pas franchement un point positif.

Je me retrouve à passer de plus en plus de temps avec les amis de Robbie. Je pense que ce n'est pas bon pour un génie à l'esprit aiguisé tel que moi-même de côtoyer une telle stupidité quotidiennement. Il finira bien par y avoir des effets secondaires sur ma pauvre personne. Stephen est encore supportable, et au moins, il a l'avantage d'occuper Robbie de temps en temps. Mais les trois filles sont juste exaspérantes.

'Tu sais quoi ?', me demande justement Saphir, un beau jeudi soir de fin d'octobre, en entortillant une de ses mèches blondes autour de son doigt, 'Je me pose genre une question.'

'Aha…', je réponds sans relever la tête de mon devoir d'Astronomie.

'Tu sais pas genre c'est quoi le contraire de pointu ?', finit-elle.

Perla et Chair, ses deux meilleures amies pour la vie de tout jamais et même jusqu'à la mort, affichent un air concentré.

'Pas pointu !', s'écrient-elles finalement en même temps, fières d'elles.

Je leur jette un regard exaspéré.

'Non. Emoussé.'

Saphir, Perle et Chair me regardent avec admiration.

Pauvres filles. Avec des prénoms comme ça, c'est comme si leurs parents les avaient condamnées à un cerveau inexistant, franchement.

'T'es trop intelligente, bébé !', commente Robbie avant de se jeter sur moi. Ca commence à devenir lassant. 'Oh, Robbie, je t'AIME !', je m'écrie, pas du tout super fort pour que toute la Salle Commune m'entende. Robbie me fixe, bouche-bée.

'Yo, moi aussi !', répond-il avec un romantisme hallucinant.

Je jette un coup d'œil vers Sirius et Layla. Sirius me fixe, un air grave sur le visage.

Je ne lui avais jamais dit que je l'aimais, à lui. Probablement parce que je ne l'aimais pas.

Il se lève et prend Layla par la main.

'Viens, chérie, c'est bien trop bruyant ici pour que je puisse te lire l'ode que j'ai écrit en ton honneur', annonce-t-il sans une once de discrétion avant de tirer sa muse vers le dortoir des garçons.

Je me lève à mon tour. Il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça, le petit galopin. Mon faux amour pour Robbie est au moins trente fois plus fort que son faux amour pour Layla.

'Attends, Robbie, il faut absolument que j'aille chercher mon journal intime rose bonbon décoré avec des photos de toi pour y écrire à quel point on est faits l'un pour l'autre !'

Sirius me dévisage.

Le reste de la Salle nous dévisage. Même Lily et James ont décidé d'interrompre leur échange d'insultes pour l'occasion.

'Mon poème fait au moins dix pages,' continue Sirius.

'Moi, j'ai un portrait grandeur nature de Robbie au-dessus de mon lit !'

'Moi, je garde une mèche des cheveux de Layla dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit !'

'Ah ouais ? Bah moi, pour prouver mon amour éternel à Robbie, je lui ai acheté une moto !'

La mâchoire de Sirius se décroche. Il me regarde, outré. Il devient progressivement de plus en plus rouge.

'Quoi ?!', demande-t-il après être arrivé au stade où, si on était dans un dessin animé, de la fumée serait en train de sortir de ses oreilles.

Je croise les bras et prends un air satisfait.

'Pourquoi ? Ca t'énerve ? Mais pourquoi donc, ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais dit qu'en avoir une était ton rêve depuis toujours et que je t'avais promis de le réaliser !'

Je m'arrête un instant et affiche un sourire de psychopathe.

'Oh bah…bah si en fait !', je m'exclame avant de rire de façon machiavélique.

Ha, prend ça !

Les yeux de Sirius lancent des éclairs. Ses poings et ses dents sont serrés et il est en train de passer du rouge tomate au rouge pivoine.

'J'aime Layla plus que tu n'aimes Robbie !', éclate-t-il finalement.

'J'aime Robbie plus que tu n'aimes Layla !', abandonnant toute tentative de conversation sensée.

'Non !'

'Si !'

'Non !'

'Si !'

'NON !'

'SI !'

C'est en train de partir en cacahuètes.

'Mais calmez-vous !', crie Lily sur un ton désespéré en s'interposant entre nous.

Je pousse un cri outragé et tourne les talons avant de courir dans mon dortoir. Je claque la porte le plus fort possible et m'écrase sur mon lit.

J'en ai marre. J'en ai marre de devoir gâcher mon temps avec l'idiot qui me sert de petit-ami, j'en ai marre de devoir me coller à lui dès que je vois Sirius et Layla, et puis…et puis j'en ai marre de ne plus parlez à Sirius.

Nos blagues immatures et nos pitreries me manquent.

Je me retourne sur mon lit et fixe le plafond.

**Pouf !**

**Paf !**

Génial. Il ne manquait plus qu'elles.

'Jane ! Tu es donc capable d'éprouver des sentiments !', s'écrie Jane-ange, ravie.

'Jane ! Tu es donc capable d'éprouver des _sentiments_ !', s'écrie Jane-diable, outrée.

Je me contente de soupirer face à mon malheur et à l'injustice de la vie et d'enfoncer ma tête dans mon oreiller.

* * *

Je passe la soirée et une bonne partie de la nuit à ruminer dans mon lit, rideaux fermés, dans l'asocialité la plus complète.

Et puis, vers 4 heures du matin, prise de folie, je décide de me lever et de régler tous mes problèmes. Je sais, à 4 heures du matin, c'est plutôt une mauvaise idée. Mais bon.

Je m'arme de ma baguette et me rends dans le dortoir des garçons. J'ouvre doucement la porte de celui de James, Remus, Peter et Sirius.

La porte décide bien évidemment d'émettre un grincement qui réveillerait un mort. La seule réaction logique qui me vient à l'esprit est de me crisper sur place comme une idiote.

Heureusement pour moi les garçons semblent avoir le sommeil profond. Je m'approche à pas de loups du lit de Sirius et écarte silencieusement les rideaux.

A ma plus grande surprise, il est assis là, à me fixer, sa baguette à la main.

'C'est pas ton fort, la discrétion, hein ?', remarque-t-il.

J'en reste bouche-bée.

'Tu es juste venue t'imprégner de ma beauté ?', me demande-t-il après un certain temps.

'Non,' je réponds en me ressaisissant avant de pointer ma baguette vers lui et de murmurer un 'Expelliarmus' parfait.

La baguette de Sirius m'arrive bien gentiment dans la main.

'Il faut qu'on parle.'

'Et donc tu me prend ma baguette.'

'J'avais comme l'impression que tu n'allais pas être consentant. Viens,' je conclue en l'attrapant par la main et en le tirant vers la porte.

'Mais…Mais non…MAIS…AU SECOURS ! JE ME FAIS SIRIUSNAPPER ! AAAAA !'

'Silencio', je réplique en pointant ma baguette sur lui.

Je continue à me battre avec lui pour le faire avancer jusque dans la Salle Commune.

'Mais CALME-TOI ! Je veux juste qu'on PARLE, je vais pas te SEQUESTRER !'

Sirius semble se calmer.

'Bon maintenant suis-moi.'

* * *

Je tapote le sol à côté de moi.

Sirius continue à me fixer, debout devant moi.

'Donc…tu me sors de mon lit de force à 4 heures du matin, tu me traîne dans les couloirs sans une once de délicatesse, tout ça pour qu'on s'assoie sur la Tour d'Astronomie et qu'on regarde les étoiles ?'

Je hoche la tête en souriant.

'Et sinon, t'as fumé quoi ?', demande-t-il en s'asseyant à mon côté et en me lançant son sourire de rebelle séducteur.

'Je voulais juste te parler,' j'explique en m'allongeant sur le sol froid de la Tour.

'Aha,' répond-il en s'allongeant à côté de moi.

'Sirius…', je continue en me tournant vers lui, 'Tu veux pas qu'on enterre la hache de guerre ?'

Sirius me fixe comme si j'étais demeurée.

'Tu veux qu'on soit amis ?', demande-il, incrédule.

'Bah…oui.'

Il fixe le ciel d'un regard perdu.

'Alors non seulement dans notre relation, _tu_ es celle qui trompe, qui largue et qui abandonne l'autre – et crois-moi, c'est toujours, mais alors toujours l'inverse – mais en plus tu veux qu'on soit amis ?'

Il se tourne à nouveau vers moi.

'Tu es vraiment spéciale. Mais ok', répond-il en souriant.

'Et…désolée pour le trompage, larguage et autre abandonnage…', je rajoute en souriant.

'Oh, tu sais. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour au grand séducteur que je suis.'

'Et bien joué avec Robbie', rajoute-t-il après quelques instants.

'Bien joué avec Layla', je réponds, 'Mais je suis bien contente de pouvoir me séparer de mon pot de colle dès demain matin, il commençait franchement à me taper sur les nerfs.'

'Tu n'imagines même pas mon calvaire avec Layla ! Cette fille me donne juste envie de dormir !'

Je souris.

'Elle n'est pas si mal que ça', je réponds en lui tapant l'épaule.

* * *

J'avais retrouvé ma place entre Sirius et James sur le canapé près du feu. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Bon, Robbie et Layla avaient l'air un peu déprimés. Mais il fallait bien qu'ils reviennent à leur statut de moins-que-riens un jour.

Je pouvais à nouveau me focaliser complètement sur mon but ultime : détruire Elvira. Je commençais à mijoter un petit projet dans mon esprit pour multiplier ma côté de popularité par vingt-quatre mille, ce qui serait forcément un bon moyen de commencer à gentiment la virer de son trône en or massif.

C'est justement en me jetant sur mon cher canapé avec lequel j'ai été enfin réunie que je décide de discrètement grappiller quelques utiles informations.

Enfin j'essaie.

C'est un peu compliqué quand James et Lily sont en train de s'entretuer.

'Mais je te dis que tu te trompes !', crie Lily.

'Mais je te dis que j'ai toujours raison !', crie James.

Lily pousse un hurlement de rage.

'POTTER !'

'J'adore quand tu cries mon nom sur ce ton, bébé,' remarque le concerné en passant sa main dans ses cheveux et en prenant une pose de mannequin.

Lily re-pousse un hurlement de rage.

James n'a vraisemblablement toujours pas laissé tomber sa stupide méthode du 'je suis méchant et insupportable jusqu'à ce qu'elle me tombe dans les bras'.

Méthode qui, à la plus grande surprise de tous, ne marche toujours pas.

Marlene décide d'arriver et de faire empirer les choses.

'Oh, James, t'es trop beau !', s'extasie-t-elle devant James avant d'éclater d'un rire stupide.

Tout est dans la subtilité, à ce que je vois.

James sourit à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

'Nan mais vraiment, en plus t'es trop triangulaire comme un triangle, quoi !', continue-t-elle.

J'espère qu'elle fait exprès. Je ne pense pas que j'arriverais à supporter une autre Saphir.

James bombe le torse.

'Non mais ça va, jette toi sur lui tant que t'y es !', crie Lily.

Marlene se mordille la lèvre.

'Je n'ose pas,' murmure-t-elle à Lily sur un ton parfaitement audible.

James est en train de jubiler sur place.

Il faudrait que quelqu'un lui explique que c'est du bluff.

Marlene papillonne des yeux dans la direction de son doux et bien-aimé. Lily tape du pied par terre et décide de courir s'enfermer dans son dortoir.

Marlene redevient instantanément normale et s'affale sur un fauteuil en face de moi. James, un peu déconcerté, prend sa place à mon côté.

'T'es pas près de l'avoir, Cornedrue,' constate Sirius en nous rejoignant.

'Je désespère,' avoue James.

'Alors pour la énième fois, arrête de la faire chier,' conseille Remus.

James médite quelques instants sur cette proposition.

'Non,' répond-il finalement, fier de lui.

Je secoue la tête et décide de changer de sujet. Histoire que cette conversation serve peut-être enfin à quelque chose.

'Dites, je me demandais, est-ce que vous fêtez Halloween ici ?'

'Bah oui,' répond James.

'On a même un festin !', continue Peter, tout surexcité, 'Avec un buffet ! Et des gâteaux ! Et…'

Peter se perd dans ses esprits, un air rêveur sur le visage.

'Et vous faites une fête ?', je continue.

'Bah non,' répond James.

Je souris.

'Il va falloir changer ça', je termine en me frottant les mains.

* * *

'_Samedi 31 octobre_

_Fête d'Halloween _

_Organisée par Jane Kingsford_

_5__ème__, 6__ème__ et 7__ème__ années seulement_

_Déguisements obligatoires_

_Cachot numéro 13_

_21h'_

Le message est sur tous les murs, les tables, dans les Salles Communes et dans les salles de classes, écrit en lettres en feu et accompagné de chauves-souris et citrouilles animées.

Mon armée et moi l'avons gravés littéralement partout à l'aide de mon très pratique sort invisible au plus de vingt ans.

Je sais.

Je connais beaucoup de sorts extrêmement pratiques.

Que voulez-vous.

Je cours de droite à gauche depuis une semaine pour tout organiser dans les moindres détails. Parce que si ça n'est pas la fête du siècle, ça va mal aller.

Elvira a quant à elle l'air de vouloir m'étrangler.

J'en suis ravie.

Elle est d'ailleurs en train de me fusiller du regard, son stylo à pompon rose assorti à son serre-tête à nœuds à la main. Eurk. Elle est en train d'endormir les trois quarts du club à coup de proposition de vente de gâteaux ennuyante.

A la fin de la réunion, elle se lève, tire sur sa jupe, repose son stylo et s'avance vers moi en me lançant un regard méprisant. Entourée de ses deux sous-fifres, elle se plante devant moi.

'J'ai hâte d'être à ta fête, demain,' m'annonce-t-elle, un odieux sourire sur le visage, 'Je suis sûre que tout se passera à merveille.'

Ses deux sous-fifres éclatent de rire avant la suivre hors de la pièce.

J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Samedi soir, après avoir regardé pendant une heure Peter se goinfrer comme le goinfre qu'il est, ma fête est enfin sur le point de commencer.

Tout le monde en parle. Tout le monde me sourit dans les couloirs.

Je n'ai pas du tout la pression.

Je monte dans le dortoir pour me préparer et descend dans le cachot que j'ai passé des heures à décorer – bon ok, que mon armée a passé des heures à décorer. Il y a des toiles d'araignées partout, des squelettes qui bougent et des citrouilles volantes. J'ai aussi invité pas mal de fantômes et mis des pierres tombales par-ci, par-là. C'est très sympa.

'Jaaaaaaane !', crie Marlene qui vient d'arriver avec la plupart des autres sixièmes années de Gryffondor.

Elle est déguisée en diablesse.

Et quand je dis diablesse, je pense talons de douze centimètres, minirobe, cape, rouge à lèvres très rouge et petites cornes.

Lily la vampire n'a pas l'air d'apprécier du tout que le regard de James le vampire soit scotché sur les jambes de Marlene. Ni qu'il ait raccordé son déguisement au sien, d'ailleurs. Je sens la dispute venir.

Layla la traître est quant à elle très convaincante en zombie.

Les momies, morts-vivants et autres Frankenstein défilent les uns après les autres, mais je dois dire que certains ont fait un effort d'originalité.

Remus, par exemple. Il est venu en loup-garou. Je dois avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas.

'Ton déguisement est génial,' je le complimente en caressant ses oreilles poilues.

Voilà un geste que je ne pensais jamais faire.

'Le tien te viens très bien aussi,' répond-t-il.

J'ai décidé de laisser mon côté un peu étrange s'exprimer et de me déguiser en ange maléfique.

Le genre qui porte des robes courtes et décolletées.

'Merci,' je réponds.

Un silence gêné s'installe.

'Tu as goûté aux doigts d'ogre aux amandes ?', je demande, 'Ils sont très b…'

'On danse ?', me coupe-t-il après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

'Euh…oui,' je réponds avant de me laisser entraîner sur la piste de danse.

* * *

Au fur et à mesure de la soirée, les danses s'enchaînent et le punch macabre se vide à un rythme affolant.

J'y suis peut-être pour quelque chose.

Sirius, Remus, Marlene et moi sommes assis dans un coin de l'énorme cachot, sur un canapé citrouille prévu spécialement pour l'occasion.

Je suis en train de perdre tout contrôle de la situation.

'MARLEEEENNE !', je crie en la prenant dans mes bras, 'TU ES MA MEILLEURE AMIE !'

Marlene se contente d'éclater de rire, elle-même dans un état quelque peu second.

Je la lâche soudainement et décide de faire un câlin à Sirius. Je me redresse et mets un doigt devant ma bouche.

'CHUUUUUUUUT !', je crie, faisant plus de bruit qu'autre chose, 'ON VA REVEILLER LES PROOFS !'

Je me lève, titube un peu, et commence à faire le tour de la fête en m'arrêtant tous les quelques mètres pour dire au genre de faire moins de bruit sur un ton tout ce qu'il y a de plus chevrotant.

'Hem, hem.'

Je me retourne vers la seule personne qui puisse émettre ce genre de bruit affreusement dérangeant.

Elvira.

'Tout semble se passer pour le mieux…', constate-t-elle, 'en tout cas pour l'instant.'

Ses deux sous-fifres éclatent d'un rire méprisant.

Un cri strident résonne soudainement.

'Qu'est-ce que je disais !', termine Elvira en souriant.

Je me tourne vers l'origine du cri, et dois en étouffer un moi-même.

Des rats. Des rats partout. Des rats par milliers.

Des gros rats gris, sales et puants sont en train d'envahir ma fête.

Oh non. Non, elle n'a pas osé.

'Oh la la, on dirait que les petits protégés du professeur Brûlopot se sont échappés de leurs cages ! C'est bien fâcheux !', déclare Elvira avant d'éclater à nouveau de son petit rire insupportable.

Si. Elle a osé.

Mais bien sûr, ce n'est pas elle qui a fait tout le sale boulot. Une rangée de satanés crétins habillés aux couleurs de Serpentard sont là, des cages vides à la main.

Parmi eux, Regulus, le frère indigne de Sirius.

Mais il y a pire. Bien pire.

A côté de lui, Severus est en train de prêter main forte à ses petits camarades.

Je le fixe. Il me fixe. Je le fusille du regard. Je n'ai pas le temps de voir sa réaction car je dois vite courir dans tous les sens en paniquant après que quelque chose de poilu m'ait frôlé le mollet.

* * *

La fête était géniale. La fin de la fête a été un désastre. Malheureusement, c'est de ça que se rappellent la plupart des gens.

Foutue mémoire sélective.

J'affiche une tête d'enterrement, à moitié parce que mon plan a échoué, à moitié parce que j'ai une gueule de bois plus extrême que la plus extrême de toutes les gueules de bois, et m'affale sur le canapé en face du feu.

Sirius a l'air de vouloir tuer quelqu'un.

'Regulus ?', je demande, devinant la cause de ses malheurs.

'Oui'

'Il s'est allié à eux', rajoute-t-il.

'Et ?', je demande.

'Ca m'inquiète.'

'Tu…tu t'inquiètes pour lui ?', je demande, surprise.

'C'est mon frère Jane. Ca m'arrangerait qu'il ne passe pas du mauvais côté. En tout cas il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour l'en empêcher si je veux avoir l'esprit tranquille.'

Je le dévisage.

'Tu sembles avoir ta petite idée', je constate.

Sirius me lance son petit sourire en coin.

'Aha.'

'Mais encore ?'

'Tu te rappelles la photo que tu as prise pendant les vacances ?'

'Bien sûr.'

Oh mon Dieu. Il a un plan, je sens qu'il a un _plan_ ! AAA !

'J'ai un plan', déclare-t-il.

Haha ! Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui dis ça.

Je lui souris et propose mon aide. Parce que moi aussi, j'ai ma petite idée. Il va bien falloir que je tente de tourner la situation à mon avantage pour arriver à mes fins : me venger. Me venger d'Elvira comme jamais personne ne s'est vengé. Elle s'en mordra les doigts, elle rampera à mes pieds, et toute l'école derrière elle !

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire machiavélique silencieux.

Je sens qu'aider Sirius va m'aider à atteindre cet objectif. Même si je vais devoir pousser un peu son plan à l'extrême.

Et tant pis pour Regulus.

Comme s'il allait passer du mauvais côté ! N'importe quoi. Et puis, on s'en fiche, quoi.

Bref, je m'appelle Jane et je suis détestable.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre (même s'il est plutôt court, tant pis).

En tout cas si oui, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review !

Et navrée si cette fiction se transforme de plus en plus en mémoire de mon année de Terminale, mais comme ça, quand j'aurais 84 ans, que je serais toute vieille et fripée, je pourrais m'assoeir sur mon fauteuil à bascule, sortir mon iPod64 et bien rire :) !

Sur ce, au revoir, et joyeux noël !


End file.
